My Sufferable Pleasure
by MaidenAliceMichaelis
Summary: (Sequel To Bitter Sweet Eyes) You pull me closer and closer to insanity, and yet, I can not stay away from you. The more I am around you, the more I lose control, but I love it just as much as I love you. If this is the torture I must go through to be with you, then I will enjoy this pain. I do not care if I lose sight of everything, for I know I will always see you. SebastianXOC
1. The Itsy Bitsy Spider

_**NOTE: THIS IS A SEQUEL TO MY STORY BITTER SWEET EYES. YOU MUST READ THAT TO UNDERSTAND THIS STORY.**_

_**I'm back, everyone! I missed you all, and I hope you have all been looking forward to this. Enjoy the first chapter of Bitter Sweet Eyes' sequel, My Sufferable Pleasure. **_

* * *

Chapter 1: The Itsy Bitsy Spider

(Emilie P. O. V)

"Momma!" two voices chimed in unison as a small, chubby hand patted against my cheek. "Time to wake up, Momma!"

I groaned and pulled the blanket over my head. "Five more minutes," I grumbled.

"Momma!" the small and adorable sounding female voice chastised.

"Father said you have to wake up now," the equally small and adorable male voice said calmly, reminding me of his father.

I groaned and peaked out from under the blanket at my two adorable two year olds: Selena and Emmett. Selena's long locks that reached just past her shoulders were the same color of black as her father's, while Emmett's short and slightly spiking hair was the same dark coffee brown color as mine. Both of them contained their father's brownish red eyes that were outlined by long, black lashes. Selena was dressed in a short sleeve dark purple dress that reached her knees to reveal her white stockings and black Mary-Janes. The top of her sleeves were slightly puffy, giving the dress a more girly appearance, as if the white lace around the hem of the skirt and sleeves wasn't enough. There was a white Alice Bow on her head and her long bangs, that she refused to cut, hung slightly in her eyes to complete her adorable look. Emmett was dressed just as properly as his sister. He had on a long sleeve white oxford with a navy blue vest over it. Navy blue shorts matched his vest and he had knee high black socks with brown penny loafers. A black tie and his scruffy hair finished his handsome look.

All in all, my children were perfect and adorable.

I sighed and pushed the warm blanket off of me. "Fine," I told the twins. "I'll be there in a minute."

Selena and Emmett both smiled, revealing their dimples they had inherited from me. They both kissed either one of my cheeks before leaving the room and letting me get dressed.

I chuckled. "Time to start another day," I murmured and glanced out my bedroom window that revealed the golden morning sun outside.

* * *

(Sebastian P. O. V)

"Daddy, we did it!" Selena chimed happily before jumping into my arms and wrapping hers tightly around my neck. She snuggled close to me and stared down at her brother as he approached. Emmett looked up at us and grabbed my hand that was not wrapped around his sister.

"Good job," I praised.

"Can we have chocolate cake with extra strawberries now?" Emmett asked enthusiastically.

"Yeah, yeah!" Selena chimed. "We woke Momma up, so can we get sweets later?"

I smiled as I walked through the halls with both my children. "Of course." Inheriting their mother's sweet tooth, I should have known it would turn out like that.

"Yay!" the twins exclaimed cheerfully.

"But first, you must both practice your instruments," I pointed out. "For an hour."

"Aw~," they both sighed.

"Do we have to?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah. We did so yesterday, can we have a break today, Daddy?" Selena inquired.

I shook my head. "It is best to practice everyday."

They both sighed. "Okay," they said in unison.

"Sheesh, Sebastian. They're only two and you're already taking away their fun," the melodic voice of my goddess joked behind me.

"It is better for them to learn early," I said with a smirk as I glanced over at Emilie.

Her long, straight, dark brown locks reached just above the back of her knees and was let loose. It looked a bit untamed, but that just made her look lovelier. Her golden eyes were surrounded by long lashes and admired me with amusement as her soft, pink lips smiled sweetly. Unlike our children who dressed so formally, Emilie merely wore a black tank top, dark skinny jeans, and black combat boots.

She was so lovely, and I would never let any other man have her. She was mine, and I was hers.

"Momma!" both our children spoke and Emmett ran over and grabbed Emilie's hand, while Selena remained in my arms.

"Still," Emilie said and picked Emmett up into her arms. "Let them have a break once and a while."

"I did give them one before," I pointed out as the four of us walked through the mansion halls.

"That was three months ago," she said with a pout and grabbed my free hand in hers. "They need more than that, Sebastian."

"Fine. They do not have to practice today," I gave in. "But tomorrow they must."

"How about we make it that every Saturday and Sunday they don't have to play? That's better than one day off every few months."

"I suppose," I said, giving in to Emilie's request.

She giggled, the sound beautiful.

* * *

(Emilie P. O. V)

With Selena and Emmett playing out in the garden outside with their uncles, I was forced to learn. I groaned and rested my head on the library's table that stood before the large windows overlooking the garden. I glanced out the windows and saw the twins being carried on Jonathan and Romeo's shoulders while Ciel walked a bit behind them. Selena was being carried by Romeo, and Jonathan was carrying Emmett.

I sighed. "I want to go play too," I mumbled.

"If you can memorize at least one Latin poem, I will let you," Sebastian said as he placed a book on the table in front of me. It was already opened to a certain page that had a poem on it.

I looked up at Sebastian and pouted. "But it's Saturday."

"I said the children would be free on the weekend, not you my dear."

"Hmm. You're such a strict teacher," I grumbled and glanced out the window again at my family playing outside. Since I was looking outside, I didn't notice Sebastian lean down towards my face to kiss me.

His lips brushed against mine before pressing against them and kissing me passionately. Sebastian's arms wrapped around me, pulling me tightly to his chest as my hands gripped the front of his shirt tightly. The kiss suddenly turned urgent and rough, and I had to pull away after a while because I was breathless.

When I glanced up at Sebastian, I noticed he was glaring at something. I followed his gaze and stared at the thing on the windowsill. I shrieked and jumped out of my seat to get away from the spider. I hate those things! They're super creepy, especially the way they walk and how they come down from ceilings. I cringe just thinking about it.

"Kill it, kill it!" I said as I hid behind Sebastian. This was not a small spider either. It was big, and staring at us. It was so creepy.

"Gladly," Sebastian said and squished the thing with a near by book that I will now never touch for the rest of eternity.

"I hate spiders," I said and looked around, making sure there were no others. Where there's one, there are more. Ugh! Now I'm going to be paranoid about that for a while.

Sebastian walked back over to me and cupped the side of my face in his hand. I stared up at him and noticed his eyes took on a worried look.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

He shook his head and dropped his hand. "It is nothing." Sebastian glanced at the table. "On second thought, perhaps you should take the day off."

"Huh? Really?" I asked happily.

Sebastian nodded, that look still in his eyes. It made my happy mood go away, and now I was worried like him. What's on Sebastian's mind?

"Sebastian," I murmured.

He shook his head and closed the book with the Latin poem in it. "I am fine, I assure you. Go play with the children."

" . . . Okay," I said softly. I'll try to get the answer from him later.

* * *

(? P. O. V)

"The baby," I whispered and pointed at the home. "Get the baby and bring it to me, understand. Make sure you are not seen."

"Yes, of course."

"Oh, and wipe that distracted look off your face! You should be thinking of one thing and one thing only, which is grabbing the child, understand?! This is very important!"

"Yes."

"Good. Now go. I want to return quickly. I already have everything set up. I can't wait!" I smiled and clapped my hands as I thought about the nursery I had designed just for this moment. "Once we have the baby, things will almost be complete."

* * *

(Emilie P. O. V)

Selena yawned in my arms adorably as I cradled her to my chest and sat in the garden. Emmett was still playing with Jonathan and Romeo, and Ciel sat beside me. He and I both stared up at the afternoon sky as Selena grew closer and closer to sleep.

"Ciel," I murmured.

"Yes?" he asked and looked down at me.

I looked at him too, our eyes meeting. "Sebastian is acting strangely, do you know why?"

"Strangely? How so?"

"He just . . . Earlier today he got this look in his eyes. It was worry, but I don't know why."

Ciel shrugged. "Perhaps you are just imagining things. Sebastian seems fine to me."

"Maybe," I whispered, but I still felt a bit unsure.

I stared down at Selena, her eyes now closed and her face peaceful as she slept. I smiled and held her closer to me.

"You fill the mother role well," Ciel complimented. "You fell into it easily."

"Well, I was an older sibling," I said. "I always watched over Marcus when our mom had to go to work and didn't have a babysitter, so I sort of had to fill the mother role a bit for that."

"I see."

I continued to stare down at Selena as something leaned against my arm. I stared over at Ciel in shock, but then I smiled and wrapped my arm around his shoulder, pulling him to my side.

"You are still the same," he whispered.

"You are thinking back to when I was Valerie?" I asked.

He nodded. "And you are the same. That motherly aura, you had it as Valerie as well. You always treated me like I was your own son." Ciel closed his eyes. "You were like a second mother to me."

"Ciel," I whispered in shock.

Ciel smirked, his eyes still closed. "Do not get used to me acting this way," he said and glanced up at me with that mischievous look in his cerulean eye. "It will not happen often."

I chuckled. "I had a feeling it wouldn't."

"Momma, Momma!" Emmett chimed and ran over to me.

"Ah! Emmett, I don't think that's a good idea!" Romeo called after my son as he approached me, carrying something in his hands.

"What's not a good idea?" I asked completely clueless as Emmett now stood before me.

My son smiled the cutest smile in the world before nonchalantly lifting up his hands to reveal what he was holding. I shrieked and jumped up from the bench I was sitting on. I still cradled the sleeping Selena in my arms, and I took about five steps away from my son.

"What's wrong, Momma?" Emmett asked innocently as the large spider in his hands blinked its many eyes at me. I didn't even know spiders could blink!

"E-Emmett, put the s-spider down," I stuttered.

"Aw~. But I wanted to keep it," he said with a pout that resembled mine a bit.

I shook my head quickly. "No. No spiders! You can have anything else, but not a spider!"

Ciel glanced emotionlessly at the spider, but then his eye suddenly went wide and he jumped to his feet. He snatched the spider away from Emmett and turned away so my son wouldn't see him kill it.

"What?" Emmett asked Ciel. "Why did you snatch it out of my hands?" he whined.

"It . . . It was poisonous," Ciel said and turned back to Emmett as he wiped his hands with a white handkerchief.

"It was?" I asked while Emmett smiled and said, "Cool."

I walked over to Emmett and placed my hand on his shoulder. I didn't want to touch his hands until he washed them since they had touched that spider.

"Come on. It's time to go inside anyways," I said.

Emmett nodded. "Okay."

I glanced over at Ciel and saw his eyes were far away in thought. He looked angry and confused.

"Ciel?" I asked. "Something up?"

He shook his head. "Nothing. Let us go inside," the small demon said and walked past me.

"Okay. Come on, Emmett."

Emmett nodded and as we walked to the house he asked, "Momma, can I have a pet python?"

* * *

_**Sorry for the short first chapter, but hey, I'm back everyone! And so is the Bitter Sweet Eyes crew. How do you guys like two year old Selena and Emmett? Adorable, huh? I know some of you wanted them as babies, and I was going to do that, but then I realized things wouldn't really work out if Selena and Emmett were babies. But maybe I'll post special chapters later on about them when they were babies. Alright, please review and look forward to the next chapter. See you guys there ^_^**_

_**~Alice Michaelis**_


	2. What Happened To A Normal Life?

_**Wow 0.0 My emails were spammed this week with all the notifications and reviews. It was awesome! I loved it. Thank you: Kitana Lunara, MeAFanfictionGirl, Angel Protectress, aliceelric7, xelainatx, Lady Island Rose, AshleyMichaelis, VampireSiren, Evangeline Vasquez, quincyhetaliabutler28, BlueRoseRabbit, AelitaOfTheWolves, EMO-KID411, Elphaba Rose Wilde, Flutterfly, FreeHugs4Sale, Froggychad, HolderofthePenis, ImSkySailing, Itachiswag12, LadyAnime25, LittlexMissxPsycho, NightShadow1397, Princess Mew Mew, Princess queen cupcake, Ryouko Nakamura-chan, SweetInsanity89, Withered Flower, XxLadyOfSinxX, alchemist92190, caskett98, g-chi125, xXChaoticOrderXx, CalmedSoul, Chimichar, Hollyfireblaze, lulutothestars, and otaku1988 for reviewing, favoriting, and/or follwing My Sufferable Pleasure. Enjoy this chapter everyone! On with the tale!**_

* * *

Chapter 2: What Happened To A Normal Life?

(Emilie P. O. V)

_Red. Everything is red. The sky, the people, and me. Why? Why are the people covered in blood? Why am I covered in blood?_

_I look around frantically, my eyes landing on a few people away from me. I run to them and crouch by the boy's side. Tears begin to stroll down my cheeks as I stare at Nana and Yoru as they lie beside each other in a pool of their mixed blood, one of their hands tangled with the other's hand._

"_Nana, Yoru," I whisper and hover my hands over them. "You'll be okay. I'll heal you, I promise."_

"_Big Sister Emilie!" a voice calls behind me._

_I gasp and glance back at Marcus as he stares at me sadly through his tears. My eyes land on the large red stain that continues to grow across his abdomen before Marcus falls to the ground and the blood stains the dirt._

"_Marcus!" I cry and run over to him._

"_Emilie!" two voices shout out to me, and I look up this time to see Romeo, and Ciel dying on the ground. Jade hovers over them, a smirk on her cruel face as she holds an ice shard in her right hand._

"_No!" I scream as Jade delivers the final blow to both of them._

"_Goodbye Danna-sama," I hear Hannah say and turn just in time to see her kill Jonathan and take his soul._

"_No," I whimper, unable to do anything. How can I save everyone at once? "Stop this . . . STOP THIS!" I cover my ears and fall to my knees. How can I save everyone at once? How? Everyone is dying, but I can't do anything. If I save one, others will die._

"_She will never belong to you! She's mine!" I hear Drew shout._

_I stare into the sky as my tears roll down my cheeks. I see Drew, his hair snow white and his angry eyes blue, just like the last time I saw him. His large, white wings were spread out behind him as he fights desperately against the demon before him: Sebastian._

"_She's mine and only mine!" Drew shouts and suddenly, a strange green sword appears in his hand. A sword I've seen once before when Sebastian was teaching me about supernatural weapons._

_The demon sword that can kill any demon. The best way to kill a demon._

_Drew lunges for Sebastian, and Sebastian lunges for Drew. No. This can't happen. _

_I force my feet to move, but even though I'm running to stop them, I'm moving so slowly. I feel like I'm walking through deep mud. Why won't my feet move any faster? I need to stop them. I need to stop this! No more. Stop this!_

_But I'm too slow. Both Sebastian and Drew attack one another at the same time. The demon sword piercing through Sebastian's body, while his arm pierces through Drew. Everything suddenly becomes still, but I keep running, begging to move faster. Then, both bodies fall from the sky and land on the ground. A cloud of dirty smoke fills the air as I approached Drew and Sebastian._

_Fear grips me as I stare at both of them. Drew, looking just like he did when he killed himself, stared up at me sadly as he reached out weakly for me and smiled, even though it was obvious he was in pain._

"_Emilie, I love you," he said hoarsely._

"_Emilie," Sebastian said, his voice breaking my eyes away from Drew and over at him. Sebastian lay in a pool of blood, just like everyone else. A small sliver of blood trickles out of his mouth as he stares up at me, his eyes turning lifeless._

"_No," I whisper and glance around me at all the damage, but suddenly, there's nothing there. Everyone has suddenly disappeared, but when I look in front of me, I see Sebastian still there. "Sebastian."_

_I fall to my knees beside him as his eyes begin to grow distant. He reaches up for me weakly and cups the side of my face in his hand, his sharp nails softly scraping against my cheek._

"_I'll heal you," I said quickly and placed my hands over Sebastian, but nothing happened. My eyes widened in disbelief, and I tried harder. "Why isn't it working?" I asked. "Why?!" I said angrily as my tears continued to fall. "Why can't I heal you?! Sebastian!" _

_His hand fell from my face, and his eyes began to droop close._

"_No!" I shouted frantically and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. "Don't die. Please," I begged and kissed him, hoping that would heal him, but not even that worked. "Sebastian, don't die. You can't die! I won't let you!" I said and kissed him again._

"_It won't work, Momma," two voices said sadly._

_I wiped at my eyes so I could see clearly. Selena and Emmett stood on the other side of Sebastian, crying silently as they began to disappear._

"_Why . . . Why are you going away?" I asked and reached out for their hands, but mine passed right through them. "Selena! Emmett!"_

"_Bye bye, Momma," Selena said and both their hands reached out for me and hovered over either of my cheeks. They knew we could not touch one another, for they were as transparent as ghosts._

"_No. Not you two," I begged. "I've lost too much! Not you two!"_

_I tried to wrap my arms around my children, but I just couldn't touch them no matter what. My arms passed through them, and at that same moment, they completely vanished into nothing._

_Why am I losing everyone? Why?_

_I stared down and saw Sebastian was now gone as well, leaving me all alone._

"_No . . ." I covered my face and cried silently._

_As I cried, I felt something crawl over my lap. I moved my hands away from me, and screamed. I jumped to my feet, knocking the spider off of me. I took two steps back, when I stepped one something that crunched under my feet. I screamed again and stepped away from the now crushed, but still moving spider. I looked around me and noticed I was no longer in Drew's realm. Instead, I was suddenly in a dreary forest with spider webs covering everything. Spiders crawled on the trees, in their webs, on the ground, everywhere! They were everywhere! All of them had piercing red eyes that watched me closely as they slowly came closer, like a predator stalking prey._

_I took a step back, fear gripping me more than ever before as the spiders came closer and closer. There was nowhere for me to go. They were everywhere, and completely surrounded me._

_I'm trapped._

* * *

"Emilie," a velvet voice whispered and nudged my shoulder.

I gasped and looked up in fear. When I realized it was only Sebastian, relief washed over me and I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck before pulling his bare chest to mine.

"Another nightmare?" he inquired.

I only nodded, unable to speak. I sniffed as silent tears left my eyes.

"Four years later, and you still think about that day."

Sebastian was right. Even though so much time has gone by, I still think about the day I lost so many people. I still have nightmares, but the nightmares are worse than the reality because I end up losing _everyone_. However, this nightmare was different from the others. Selena and Emmett were in it, I lost them too. And then there were the spiders. Why did I dream about spiders?

Sebastian held me tightly as I pulled away from him a bit and looked into his face. He leaned down and pressed his lips against mine as he pushed me back down onto the bed and climbed over me.

"Shall we continue where we left off?" he murmured seductively in my ear.

I blushed uncontrollably and gave Sebastian my answer through a deep kiss.

* * *

"I can do Moonlight Sonata now, Momma," Selena said happily in the morning as I combed through her short black hair. "I was confused, but then big brother helped me."

I smiled. "You two are super smart. At your age, I could barely spell, let alone play Beethoven."

Selena giggled as I finished up with her hair. She jumped off the little stool in front of her vanity and grabbed my hand as we left her room and headed to the kitchen.

"Momma, you and Daddy said big brother and I were different. Is that a bad thing?"

I shook my head. "Everyone is different. Just some are more different than others."

"Still. Would people hate us if they found out how different we were?" Selena asked seriously.

I stared down at my daughter as she stared up at me sadly. "There will always be people who do not like you," I told her. "Whether they know you're different or not. But it is up to you to ignore them and go on living happily."

Selena smiled and nodded. "Right."

I smiled back at her. "Good girl."

As I passed by the living room, I heard the TV on. The news was on it, and as I peaked into the room, I saw Romeo and Jonathan watching it.

I looked at the TV and read the headline.

_Missing newborn._

I stood in the doorway of the living room and listened to the news anchor. My hand squeezed Selena's a bit harder, but nothing major to hurt her. To lose a child . . . I . . . I don't want that to ever happen to me.

"How could someone sneak in and take a child without anyone hearing?" Romeo asked.

"Whoever they were, they better not ever come here," I said and scooped Selena up into my arms.

"Don't worry. If they try to touch my niece and nephew, I'll destroy them," Romeo said and Jonathan nodded in agreement.

"Yeah," I murmured and brought Selena to the kitchen where Ciel, Emmett, and Sebastian already were. I placed Selena on the stool next to her brother's by the kitchen island.

I yawned and glanced over at Sebastian briefly. I blushed and looked away when I saw his smirk.

* * *

(? P. O. V)

"Cute baby. Super cute baby. Awesome baby!" I chimed happily as I poked his cheeks and saw the drool trickle out his mouth.

"His image is plastered all over the news."

I nodded. "But I won't give him back. He's mine now. And things aren't finished here. I still don't have everything I want."

"Yes."

* * *

(Emilie P. O. V)

"Another one is coming," I said seriously as I glanced out the second floor window overlooking the garden.

Sebastian nodded. "I can sense it as well."

We both turned to our precious children who stared up at us questionably.

"A demon is coming. Do you guys remember what to do?"

They both nodded and Emmett grabbed his sister's hand protectively.

"We go to the secret room and hide there until Momma or Father comes and gets us," Emmett said with Selena nodding the whole time.

"That is correct. Now go you two," Sebastian said, and we watched the small figures run off to hide.

"There are two," I corrected as I suddenly sensed the second demon. "Coming from the northeast direction."

Sebastian smirked and glanced at me from the corner of his eyes. "My, your skills are getting better."

I smirked back and began heading downstairs. "I'll tell the others."

Sebastian nodded and I headed into the living room where everyone was. My father flew over to me and perched himself on my shoulder as I glanced at the guys.

"Demon?" Jonathan asked, guessing from my expression.

"Two," I said and held up two fingers.

"Are the children hiding?" Ciel asked.

I nodded. "They already know what to do."

"This isn't the first time they've had to hide," Romeo sighed as he got up from the couch. "I guess that's the life you're dealt when your mother is the Golden Flower."

"Yeah," I said sadly. I wish I didn't have to bring the twins into my problems, but like Romeo said, it's the price to pay with me as the Golden Flower.

"Can you tell how powerful they are yet?" Ciel asked as Jonathan went to the secret compartment behind the bookshelf and pulled out two pistols. The bullets were laced with holy water and olive oil, making them pretty deadly to demons.

"They're weak," I said. "But fast."

At that moment, the ground underneath our feet began to shake.

"What the bloody hell?!" Ciel asked in shock.

"Oh yeah," I added once the ground stopped shaking. "Did I forget to mention that one is an earth demon?"

"That would have been helpful to know about five minutes ago," Romeo grumbled before he ran off to go change into a wolf.

I ran upstairs with Jonathan and my father as Ciel followed Romeo outside. I stared down at the garden, my eyes first landing on Sebastian already fighting, then over at Romeo and Ciel as they joined in.

"Aurea testa explosione!" I aimed for one of the demons, but missed miserably.

"You weren't kidding when you said they're fast," Jonathan grumbled as he began to shoot, but was also missing.

"Yeah. How are we going to get them to stay still?" I asked.

Jonathan shrugged and started shooting again.

I glanced at the battlefield and tried to think of someway to stop the demons from moving. I thought and thought, when finally—

"I got it," I said happily.

"Got what?" Jonathan asked as he turned his dark brown eyes to me.

"Aurea testa explosione!" I shouted.

The demons dodged my attacks, just like I wanted them to.

"Aurea testa explosione!"

"Emilie, what are you planning?" Jonathan asked as he watched me. To him, it just looked like I was attacking aimlessly.

"Surrounding them."

"Surrounding . . . Oh! I see," he said, finally understand.

I kept attacking, placing golden shards in a circle around Sebastian and the others, and the two demons. Now the demons had nowhere to go but inside the perimeter.

Sebastian nodded approvingly at me before he and the others attacked the demons. It wasn't long until the demons were defeated and I snapped my fingers to make the golden shards go away.

"Fast, but weak," I said and turned back towards the door that leads into the house.

As I took the first step into the house, I heard the twins scream. My heart skipped a beat, and I was racing through the house faster than I had ever ran before.

"Selena! Emmett!" I shouted and entered the place they were suppose to be hiding in.

"Momma!" the twins ran over and hid behind me.

"Who the hell are you?!" I snapped at the figure in the room and noticed something around his shoulders move as he turned to face me.

I stared at the man I had never seen before as his own golden eyes watched me, but I could tell he was no Golden Flower or even an artificial one. His pupils were slits, and his hair snow white. He had strange scales on his face, and I noticed the thing around his shoulders that had moved was a snake.

"Scawy," Selena whimpered.

"Who are you?" I demanded again.

"You are Emilie Roze, correct?" he asked, and then added in a lower tone: "says Oscar."

I nodded as the footsteps of the others echoed through the halls and stopped where I was.

"Daddy!" Selena said in relief as Emmett said: "Father!"

"It is you!" Ciel said in shock as Sebastian stood by my side and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"He is not an enemy," he told me.

"What? But he was going to hurt the kids!" I protested.

"Did you see him try to hurt them?" Sebastian asked me.

"Uh . . . Well . . . But they screamed."

"Because of the snakes," Ciel said and stepped forward.

"Mr. Butler, Sir Phantomhive, nice to see you two again, says Goethe."

"Why does he keep talking like that?" I whispered to Sebastian.

"It is nice to see you again as well, Snake," Sebastian said to the man.

"Snake?" I asked.

Ciel nodded. "He is an old acquaintance of ours."

"But why is he here?"

"I was sent by Undertaker with a message for Miss Emilie Roze, the Golden Flower, says Wordsworth," Snake said. "I am sorry for scaring the children as well, says Emily."

"Emily?" I asked.

"One of his snakes is called Emily," Ciel said with a smirk.

I remained silent at that.

"Uncle Undertaker?" Emmett asked.

"Let's go to the living room to talk about this," I said and grabbed both of the twins' hands as I lead them downstairs.

"Is she angry with me? Asks Oscar," I heard Snake ask behind me.

"Well, you scared her kids. That isn't the greatest first impression," I heard Romeo retort.

In the living room, I sat on the couch with Selena sitting on my lap and Emmett sitting next to me. I hugged my daughter close as the others entered the room and Sebastian sat on the other side of Emmett. Snake decided to remain standing, and I couldn't help but stare at all the snakes around him. Unlike spiders, snakes I can deal with. In fact, I think they're pretty cool.

"Can I have one of his snakes?" Emmett whispered to Sebastian and I.

"No," we said in unison before Sebastian turned back to Snake.

"What message do you have from Undertaker?" Sebastian asked.

Snake nodded slowly, his face a bit apathetic. "He has told me to inform you all that a group of demons are planning to kidnap the Golden Flower, says Oscar."

"Kidnap me?" I asked. "How does he know?"

"Undertaker said they came to him looking for information, but of course he gave them the wrong information. However, they will most likely find you, says Wordsworth."

"Just great," I groaned.

"And I have also been sent here to help with protecting the Golden Flower, says Dan."

"Man, do we ever get a break from fighting?" Romeo chuckled.

"Guess not," I sighed.

* * *

_**Another chapter! Yay! Hope you all liked it, and look forward to the next chapter everyone.**_

_**~Alice Michaelis**_

_**P. S. The cover to this story has been added to the Bitter Sweet Eyes pictures. The link is in my profile. Also, my schedule has become very busy lately, so I may begin to upload a less, but I'm trying to figure out a plan to keep that from happening, which includes writing chapters ahead of time so that if I can't write one week, there will still be a chapter put up, but I'm not sure how long that plan will work. But I will try my best to keep posting every week. Till next time everyone.**_


	3. Mysterious Fighter

_**Thank you: Mazgrl98, happilen, tealuvhonor, sleepy Kirby, xelainatx, NightShadow1397, MeAFanfictionGirl, quincyhetaliabutler28, jukebox-sunshine, and Princess queen cupcake for reviewing and everyone for reading. On with the tale!**_

* * *

Chapter 3: Mysterious Fighter

(Emilie P. O. V)

Great. I'm being tracked again. I should have expected something like this, in fact, I did, but not so soon. Not when Selena and Emmett are still just children. I thought I would be okay for now. Demons and other creatures came to get me, but none of them came in groups larger than five, so things were okay. But now a whole army is after me?

The life of a Golden Flower.

"Momma be careful!" I heard Emmett say frantically.

"Huh?" I asked at the exact moment I felt a stinging pain go through my index finger as the skin was sliced open. I winced and stared down at the cutting board. I moved the knife away from my bleeding finger and went over to the sink where I placed my finger under the warm water.

Emmett ran over to me and hugged my leg. "Are you okay, Momma?" he asked, his reddish brown eyes watching me with intense worry.

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah." I pulled my already healed finger out from under the water and showed my son. "See? Good as new."

But Emmett held his pout and wouldn't release my leg from his tight hug. "Momma's acting strangely," he murmured as he glanced down at the floor sadly.

"Strangely?" I asked.

Emmett nodded. "Ever since Mister Snake appeared and said people were coming. Are you worried, Momma? Don't worry because Father will protect you. I will too, okay?"

I crouched down to Emmett's height, his arms finally releasing me. I smiled at him and placed my hand on the top of his head.

"Thank you," I muttered. "But don't worry about me. Your Momma is a strong girl," I giggled. "I can take on anything life throws at me."

Emmett smiled at those words and nodded. "Yeah."

"Now, when those people come, you know exactly what to do, right?" I asked.

Emmett nodded with confidence as he saluted to me like a soldier in battle. "Yes, ma'am. Take Selena and hide in the new place. Don't come out until Momma or Father comes to get us."

"And if the battle escalates?" I inquired, my mind begging that the battle wouldn't and the children wouldn't have to go to plan B.

"Do the spell Father taught me and teleport to Uncle Undertaker."

"Good boy," I praised and kissed Emmett's forehead. "Now go play with your sister so I can finish making you two lunch."

He nodded and ran out the room.

I sighed and went back to making lunch.

* * *

(? P. O. V)

"You know, that is _very _annoying," I grumbled as the baby gurgled in my arms and waved tiny hands in the air.

"The child?"

"No. Those demons going after the Golden Flower."

"Would you like for me to get rid of them before they can reach her?"

"Yeah. And make sure you make destroying them entertaining for us. Isn't that right?" I asked the baby in my arms playfully and smiled when he giggled.

* * *

(Emilie P. O. V)

"Your aim is off," Sebastian commented as we trained in the mansion's large basement. I swear, we could fit like five elephants down here. When I first saw the basement, I was shocked one could be so big.

I sucked my teeth and stared at the target in front of me. "Aurea testa explosione!" I still was unable to hit the damn bull's eye!

"Your mind is not clear right now, is it?" Sebastian asked as he walked over to my side and stared at the stupid target from my view. "Usually you hit the center right away, and more than once."

"I know. That's what makes me even more mad," I grumbled. "Aurea testa explosione!" I shouted again, but still missed. "Damn it!"

Sebastian grabbed my wrist and stared at my palm. "Your hands are starting to hurt, correct?"

I pulled my hand away angrily. Whenever I used my abilities a lot, my hands actually began to sting a bit, but it only happens when I use my abilities way more than usual, like right now. I've been training for four hours straight, but I still can't hit the damn bull's eye!

"I'm fine," I lied.

"What are you so worried about, Emilie?"

I glared at the ground.

"The children?"

"Everyone," I muttered. "A group of demons is coming, so this won't just be a regular battle."

"You are thinking about the incident four years ago," Sebastian said, his voice low.

I glanced up into his handsome face, and scolded myself mentally as my eyes began to burn with tears, but I couldn't help it. My body began to shake as I stared down at the ground and began to remember that awful day when so many died.

"I feel sick," I whispered, my voice sounding choked and shaky at the same time.

Sebastian pulled me into his arms and held me tightly as my throat constricted. I felt like I was going to throw up. The images continued to flash through my mind and I squeezed my eyes shut as I clutched the front of Sebastian's shirt.

I won't ever be able to get over that day, will I? It's forever burned into my memory. The scar that will never heal.

Sebastian grabbed my chin and made me look up at him as his lips crushed against mine. His arm that was wrapped around my waist tightened until it was practically impossible for us to be any closer. I cupped his face in my hands and brought our lips closer, just as tight as our bodies were.

Unfortunately, the passionate kiss was quickly interrupted by the basement door swinging open from the top of the stairs.

"Momma! Daddy! Uncle Undertaker is here!" Selena shouted.

Sebastian and I quickly moved away from one another, even though Selena wouldn't be able to see us from where we stood in the basement.

"We will be there in a moment," Sebastian said.

Selena agreed and closed the door.

I wiped away the stupid tears left behind and looked up at Sebastian. "Why do you think Undertaker is here?" I asked.

Sebastian shrugged, his eyes locked on my lips. He bent down and kissed me again, but I was the one to stop this kiss this time.

"Later," I chuckled and Sebastian smirked.

"Right," he said.

When we went back upstairs and into the living room, everyone was already there, including Snake. He had been with us for two days now, and I'll admit, my grudge against him was beginning to fade. Snake was actually a pretty cool guy, but if he scares my precious babies again, we're going to have some serious problems again.

"My~, you two ~have grown," Undertaker chuckled as he crouched down in front of the twins and placed his hands on either of their heads. "Looking more and ~more like your~ mother and father~ everyday~."

Selena and Emmett smiled and Undertaker glanced over at Sebastian and I.

"~And you two have~ not changed ~at all~," he said to us.

"Nice to see you again too, Uncle," I said, the word still sounding weird to me.

"I have come ~with odd news~."

"Odd?" Ciel asked. "How so?"

I sat down on the empty love seat as Selena and Emmett sat on either sides of me and leaned into my sides. Sebastian stood by the love seat as we all paid attention to what Undertaker had to say.

"It would seem~ that the ~army has disappeared~."

"Disappeared? How the hell?" Romeo asked bitterly.

"Language around the kids," I said to my friend.

"Oops. My bad," he said and covered his mouth.

"But Romeo is right," I added and glanced at Undertaker. "How did they just disappear?"

Undertaker's grin grew wider. "It would seem~ they were ~ambushed. By who~? I ~am not sure~," he said as he intertwined his fingers together.

"So . . . No battle then?" I asked.

He shook his head.

Relief washed over me, and I couldn't help but smile. "Thank goodness."

"But now we have to worry about who took the army down," Sebastian stated, and my relief went away. There went my happiness quickly.

"True," I sighed.

"But since the person took down the army, doesn't that mean he or she isn't an enemy to us?" Jonathan asked.

Ciel shook his head. "For all we know, the person got rid of competition and is ready to attack himself."

"Is there anything else you know?" I asked Undertaker.

"Not~ quite yet~. But I ~am working on that~."

"Does this mean I can come back? Asks Oscar," Snake muttered from where he stood by Undertaker's side.

Undertaker grinned over at Snake. "I believe~ you would be ~better off here~."

Snake nodded.

"Yes," I heard the twins whisper to one another happily, they had grown attached to Snake quickly, after he apologized to them.

Undertaker tipped his hat. "I will take~ my ~leave now~."

"Bye bye, Uncle Undertaker!" the twins said in unison and waved goodbye with small, chubby hands as Undertaker left.

With him gone, the room fell into silence.

"Where do we begin?" I spoke up, breaking that silence.

"We should wait and see what Undertaker finds, and work from there," Ciel said.

We all nodded.

"Now," Selena giggled and glanced up at her father. "Can we have cake?"

"Oh, yeah!" I chimed happily and looked up at Sebastian. "Can we?!"

Ciel sighed. "Sometimes I wonder if Sebastian had two children or three."

I glared at him. "Hey, don't try to act like you don't want cake either."

Ciel looked away slowly, his cheeks flushing. Ha! Got him!

"Cake time! Cake time!" the twins chimed in unison.

* * *

(Myth P. O. V)

I glanced up at the full moon as a soft wind blew by.

"I wonder how she's doing right now," I muttered.

"Are you Myth Mezzanotte?" a voice spoke up behind me.

I glanced over my shoulder at a person I had never seen before, but I instantly knew I didn't like. In the person's eyes was that same gleam Momma, no, _Jade _had in her eyes. This person is bad.

I rose to my feet and glared at the person. "How do you know my name?" I asked.

"I was wondering if you could help me out."

"No," I said flatly.

"You know about the Golden Flower, yes?"

I didn't answer.

"I want you to help me get her."

"No," I said again. "I refuse. Emilie is my friend."

"Emilie? Is that her name?" the person laughed with excitement. "How pretty! I love it! It sounds like a name given to a doll!"

This person disturbs me. I quickly turned away and ran off.

"Hey! Wait!" the person shouted behind me, but I kept running.

All of a sudden, something wrapped around my ankle and I was yanked down to the ground. I groaned and stared down at my captured leg at what had grabbed me.

"You're pretty fast," the person said and approached me slowly. "That's useful."

* * *

(Emilie P. O. V)

I hid behind Sebastian as the stupid insect began to slowly descend from the ceiling.

"Kill the spider!" I said and pointed at it from behind Sebastian. "Kill it, kill it!"

He nodded and squished the thing quickly.

"Does this house have an infestation?" I asked and looked around. Stupid spiders. Why do they have to exist in the first place?

"As long as they stay away from us," Sebastian mumbled, his eyes growing dark with hatred.

I stared at him confusingly. "Sebastian?"

He shook his head. "Nothing."

* * *

_**Alright! Another chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it.**_

_**~Alice Michaelis**_


	4. A New Demon Appears

_**Thank you: VampireSiren, Mazgrl98, quincyhetaliabutler28, BlueRoseRabbit, Kitana Lunara, Princess queen cupcake, xelainatx, tealuvhonor, and BeautifulOblivion4212 for reviewing and everyone for reading. I hope you all enjoy the chapter. On with the tale!**_

* * *

Chapter 4: A New Demon Appears

(Emilie P. O. V)

"Is this all?" I asked Sebastian as he handed me the list of things I had to go buy.

He nodded. "That is all. And please, do not get sidetracked this time, Emilie," Sebastian sighed.

"I wasn't even that late last time," I grumbled.

"You were two hours late," he corrected.

I ignored that and turned to leave. "I'm going now."

Right when I was going to open the front door and leave, Sebastian suddenly grabbed my arm and pulled me back. As I stumbled backwards, I looked up at him, and that's when he pressed his lips against mine. When our lips parted, Sebastian merely smirked down at me before leaving the room.

I looked away stubbornly and left the house with a bright red face.

* * *

I left the grocery store after getting everything on the list, and was putting the bags in my car, when I sensed it.

"Demon," I whispered and quickly looked around the parking lot. But, as quickly as I sensed the demon, it vanished. Did it not sense me? Was it just passing by and that's why it vanished quickly?

I turned back to the car and finished putting the groceries away, but I was still alert. As I closed the car door, something tugged on the back of my jacket. I turned on my heels quickly, prepared to see a demon, but instead I saw a child.

A little boy, looking around the same age as the twins, stood before me in a blue jacket and jeans. His large brown eyes were glossy with tears as he whimpered and sniffled. My mother instincts took over at that moment and I crouched down in front of the little boy.

"What's wrong?" I asked. "Lost?"

He shook his head. "S-someone took my m-m-mommy," he hiccupped through tears.

"Took your mommy?" I asked, my self-conscious already knowing before I could truly acknowledge anything.

The little boy nodded and pointed to the alley the grocery store made with the other building next to it. "T-the bad man dragged h-h-her into th-there."

I nodded and got back to my feet. "Stay here, I'll go get your mommy back."

The adorable child nodded with a brief sniffle. "Thank you l-lady."

I walked over to the alley, and instantly sensed the vampires, so I was right. Unlike demons, vampires were a bit harder for me to sense since I don't hang around any, so I can't really pinpoint them unless I'm close.

"Where's the woman you took?" I asked as I stepped foot into the alley and stared at two pale men in long, black trench coats.

"The Golden Flower," one vampire said with a smirk as both their eyes turned red.

"She is pretty dumb," the second vampire laughed.

"What was that?" I asked angrily, just as a female appeared from behind the men. She smiled at me, and I instantly noticed something that made me want to kick myself.

She resembled the child . . . A _lot_. I just fell into a trap.

"Damn it," I groaned and turned to see two more vampires behind me. One was another woman, and the second one was the little boy.

"Grab her," I heard the woman behind me order as the two male vampires jumped at me.

"Ira dae," I said in a bored tone as I flicked my index finger in their direction.

The two vampires shrieked before turning into dust.

"S-she can do that?" the female in front of me said in shock and took a rigid step back.

"Can I go now?" I asked. "I'm kind of in a hurry."

The female behind me growled and charged at me. Unfortunately, she was too fast and had her hand around my neck and my body slammed against one of the alley walls in a mere second. I winced and struggled to pry her icy hands off my neck.

"Hurry and snap her neck before she can do anything, Mommy!" the little boy said.

Stupid kid.

"With pleasure," the woman said with a smile that revealed her glistening fangs.

"Ira . . . D . . ." I can't breathe. I'm starting to get lightheaded.

* * *

(? P. O. V)

"It looks like she's gotten herself into some trouble."

I nodded. "Go and save her before she dies!" I ordered.

"Yeah, yeah. I got it."

* * *

(Emilie P. O. V)

The woman's grip around my neck only tightened and I gasped for air that would not enter my lungs no matter what.

"Watching her suffer is actually pretty cute," the second female said, suddenly brave once more.

"I . . . Ira . . . D . . ." I choked out, but couldn't finish the spell.

"Alright, ladies! I think that's enough!" a male voice shouted from above.

The vampires all gasped and looked up at the same moment the woman choking me was kicked to the ground by a mysterious man. I gasped for air, actually receiving some this time, and fell to the ground. I coughed and tried to ease my hurting lungs as I winced and looked up at the person who had saved me.

The vampires fled, leaving only he and I in the alley now. He was just as tall and lean as Sebastian, but his hair was a bit longer and more on the wild side. His hair was a dark shade of purple, almost black, and it covered his left eye. His right eye revealed a green iris with golden specks in it and he looked to be about eighteen.

The guy looked over at me. "You okay?" he asked and walked over to where I was. He crouched down in front of me and reached out his hand, but I slapped it away and jumped to my feet.

"Stay away from me," I warned.

The guy stared up at me curiously. "I'm guessing you know what I am then."

I nodded. "Demon."

He stood up and nodded himself. "But I'm not interested in your soul. I'm Goliath, by the way."

"Not interested in my soul?" I asked, clearly confused.

"Yeah. Is that really such a shocking thing? Are you used to demons doting over your soul, Golden Flower?" Goliath asked mockingly.

I glared at him.

"What's your real name anyways?" he asked me.

"Why do you care?" I hissed.

Goliath shrugged. "Just curious, seeing as I just saved you, the least you could do is give me your name."

"I didn't ask for your help."

"But you got it anyways."

"Emilie," I finally answered.

"What? No last name?" Goliath asked with a smirk.

"Michaelis. Now, excuse me. I have somewhere to be," I said and walked out of the alley. I didn't want to spend anymore time with Goliath. Even though he said he wasn't after my soul, that could be a lie.

I quickly got back home and entered the empty kitchen to put the groceries away. It wasn't long until Sebastian stepped in. He smirked charmingly at me.

"I see you did not get sidetracked this time," he murmured.

I put on my best smile and nodded. I don't want to worry him, so I don't think I'll tell Sebastian about what just happened.

However, life had other plans.

Sebastian walked over to me and sniffed the air, his reddish-brown eyes flashing into their demonic form for a brief second before going back to normal. His face was stern as he stared down at me.

"What happened when you left?" he asked.

Stupid demons and their good sense of smell.

"Nothing," I lied and went back to putting everything away.

"You smell of vampires and a demon."

"No I don't," I argued. "I'm done. I'm going to the living room."

Before I could leave the room, Sebastian blocked my way out by standing in the doorway. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me close to him as he sniffed the crown of my head.

"Five vampires and one demon," Sebastian murmured. "And you expect me to think nothing happened?"

I pulled away from him. "Fine, so I got into a little fight."

"So little that bruises are forming around your neck?" Sebastian asked and touched my neck softly with cold fingers. "How were you able to fight so many all at once."

"Well . . ." I trailed off. "I managed to take two down, and the other three ran away."

"What about the demon?"

"Left too." Damn. I answered too quickly.

"Emilie," Sebastian said and narrowed his gaze on me.

I stared down at the floor. "Okay . . . So he may have . . . Helped me."

"He helped you?"

I nodded.

"Did he try to attack you afterwards?"

I shook my head and looked up at Sebastian. "That's the weird thing. He said he wasn't after my soul, but he could have just been lying. Still, it was weird for him to say that."

"What is this demon's name?"

"Goliath. Have you heard of him?"

Sebastian shook his head, looking sincere. "It does not ring a bell. But still, you should not trust any demons besides the Young Master and myself."

I nodded. "I know that."

* * *

(? P. O. V)

"She's not what I expected," Goliath chuckled. "I thought she would be this wimpy, ditzy girl."

"Why would you think that?" I asked.

Goliath shrugged, a smirk on his face. "Because she looks like one."

"Watch how you speak of her," I said angrily.

"Right, right. Sorry. I just hope I can see her again soon. She was pretty amusing."

* * *

(Emilie P. O. V)

"No sleeping, Emilie," Sebastian scolded and hit my head softly with a book.

"Ow," I murmured and brought my head up from the table to look up at the handsome demon. "It isn't like I got much sleep last night, thanks to you."

Sebastian smirked, I blushed.

"Anyways," I said. "I already memorized _and _translated this poem into English. Can I learn something else now?"

"Is there something in particular you wanted to learn?" Sebastian asked.

I smiled. "Yes! The demon sword!"

"The demon sword? I already taught you that."

I shook my head. "You only told me a little bit about it. I want to know more." Ever since that dream I had with Drew using the demon sword on Sebastian, I've wanted to learn more about the weapon. Everything possible I wanted to learn.

Sebastian nodded. "Very well."

Sebastian walked over to one of the bookshelves in the library and grabbed one of the books before walking back over to me. He moved a chair next to mine and sat down on it. I glanced at the book's front cover and saw it was the book about the demon sword Sebastian had showed me before, but it was written in a demonic language so Sebastian only allowed me to look at the images. Apparently no other being may read a demon book other than a demon.

"The true name of the demon sword is Laevateinn," Sebastian began.

"Laevateinn," I murmured.

"It is known to many as Laevateinn, the cursed ancient sword cloaked in eternal darkness. It can kill anything, not just demon like many think, but its main purpose is to kill demons. It can cut through anything, as I've had the opportunity to witness myself."

"Wait, what?!" I exclaimed and glanced up at Sebastian. "You've seen the demon sword in person?!"

He nodded. "Hannah used to carry the sword within herself, and a demon she was acquainted with would use it."

"Did that demon try to use it against you?" I asked, filling with worry even though what Sebastian is telling me is all in the past now.

Sebastian nodded. "He did, but I was the one to kill him with it in the end."

"How come you've never told me this?" I asked.

"It did not seem important."

"Well, it is. And you said Hannah _used _to carry the sword inside of her. Does that mean when we saw her, she didn't have it anymore?"

"Yes. It seems Hannah no longer carries the sword within her."

"So where could it be?" I asked.

Sebastian merely shrugged. "I do not know, and it is of no importance to me."

"Shouldn't you be worried though? What if one of the demons who comes here has it?"

He smirked and glanced down at me. "I faced Laevateinn once before and lived, I am pretty sure I can face it again."

I chuckled. "So cocky. So who is the creator of Laevateinn?"

"No one knows the answer to that," Sebastian said and flipped the page on the book. "It seems to have just appeared out of nowhere, and merely passes from one person to another."

"Someone must have created it," I murmured.

"Whoever it was, they must have been extremely powerful."

I nodded and leaned against Sebastian just as the library doors swung open and Selena ran in crying with Emmett chasing after her.

"Momma! Daddy! Emmett's chasing me with a snake!" Selena wailed before jumping into my lap and hiding her face in my chest.

"I just wanted to show her and she ran away," Emmett defended himself, a small yellow snake wrapped around his right arm.

"Does that belong to Snake?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

Emmett nodded. "This is Dan. Snake said I could play with him a little bit."

"It's scawy," Selena whimpered and clung to me tighter.

"Emmett, bring the snake back," Sebastian said.

"Aww~," our son sighed. "Fine." Emmett turned to leave, but then rethought that and turned back to us. "Sorry, Selena," he apologized sincerely. "I didn't mean to scare you."

Selena remained quiet and watched her brother go.

"Where does he get his fascination for strange creatures?" Sebastian asked and glanced at me.

"What?" I asked innocently.

Sebastian looked away. "Never mind. I believe I know the answer to that."

"Hey!"

* * *

_**So, how do you guys all feel about Goliath so far? Anyways, I'm sorry for a short chapter, but I'm trying my best to make them longer. Also, my plan on writing ahead of schedule is working well so I should be able to update every week for a few weeks. I've already written up to chapter 10, so that's good. But I won't be posting any chapters ahead of time because like I said in I believe the last chapter, I am very busy lately so I must write ahead of time with whatever free time I have so I can upload every weekend. Also, writing ahead of schedule is great because I actually go back and read through each chapter this time to edit any mistakes (I know I should have been doing that all this time, but I just started doing that with this story.) So hopefully I didn't miss any spelling errors or anything in this chapter. Alright, well, I believe that is all I had to say. Till next time, everyone!**_

_**~Alice Michaelis**_


	5. My Decision Is Final

_**Hmm, family drama in this one. Me likey. XD Anyways, thank you: xelainatx, BeautifulOblivion4212, tealuvhonor, BlueRoseRabbit, and Mazgrl98 for reviewing and everyone for reading. Enjoy the chapter.**_

* * *

Chapter 5: My Decision Is Final

(? P. O. V)

"Are you still thinking about her?" I asked.

Goliath smirked and nodded. "Yeah."

"She is taken you know."

"I know, but," Goliath turned his emerald eyes in my direction, that annoying smirk still on his lips. "that hasn't stopped you either."

I released my own smirk and chuckled. "I was not referring to the demon she is with."

"Oh? So you are saying you own her then?"

"Of course. She will be mine, I will make sure of it."

* * *

(Emilie P. O. V)

I pulled my lips away from Sebastian's, my hands still cupping his face as I sat on his lap in the empty library.

"A messenger demon," I whispered.

He nodded, his eyes not leaving mine. "So my message was received."

"What message?"

"I simply asked one of the Elite if they had heard anything about a demon single handedly defeating a small army."

I got off Sebastian so he could leave the library, and followed closely behind him.

"Do they know the Golden Flower is involved?" I murmured.

"Most likely, seeing as I am the one asking and word has gotten everywhere that I am involved with the Golden Flower," Sebastian stated calmly.

I hummed in response.

When we got downstairs, Ciel was already speaking to the demon at the front door. The messenger demon was a tall, skinny female with short wavy blonde hair going just past her shoulders and piercing blue eyes. She was dressed in pretty normal clothes for a demon. A pair of jean shorts, a red tank top, and black stilettos.

When her eyes landed on me, they flashed from blue to their demonic form, then back again in a mere second. Sebastian stood in front of me after that happened, blocking the female demon from me.

"So that's the Golden Flower," the woman said, her voice a bit toying. Like she was amused by what she was seeing. "What a cute girl, Michaelis."

"Thank you," Sebastian said coldly, but didn't budge from where he stood.

"Many people are talking about her. They're saying she's going to waste, seeing as you haven't taken her soul. It's like you're teasing all of us by keeping her around."

I glared at the woman. "You're here with a message, what is it?" I demanded, wanting this chick to leave as soon as possible.

"Hmm, she's a sassy one." the female laughed.

"You heard her," Ciel said. "What is the message?"

"Fine, fine," the female said and placed a hand on her hip. "I'm here to tell you that no one knows the man behind the slaughter of Luther's army."

"Luther?" I asked.

"The demon who was creating the army," the female clarified.

I nodded.

"No one knows anything?" Ciel asked, sounding as if he didn't believe that.

"That's what I said, Phantomhive. No one has heard a thing, and everyone is just as confused as you all. But there are bigger things to worry about, like the disappearances."

"What disappearances?" Sebastian asked.

"Well, it isn't just demons disappearing, other species are as well, but everyone is still on high alert. No one knows what's going on. One day someone is there, and the next day they're gone. No explanation for it," the female explained. "Only fifteen of the missing people have been found, and they were all dead. Poisoning seems to be the cause."

"And how long has that been going on?" Ciel asked.

"It just started about two weeks ago, but already more than fifty people are missing."

The room fell into a thick silence. Sebastian and Ciel exchanged a quick glance, but it didn't seem like they knew anything by the confused look in their eyes.

"I'd be careful out there," the female said and turned to leave. "Seeing as you have the Golden Flower, the kidnapper will surely come here eventually." With those final words, she left.

Ciel sucked his teeth, something he rarely did. "This is very irritating. How can no one know about the demon behind the slaughter of that army?"

"Maybe they do know, but just don't want to say anything," I murmured. "For all we know, more demons are in on the plan than we know."

* * *

I grabbed my purple jacket and put it on.

"Are you sure you want to see her?" Sebastian asked me, a sleeping Selena in his arms.

I nodded. "I have to. The asylum called again saying she keeps yelling nonsense. She keeps saying 'Master's gone. The cult is gone. My daughter is doomed!' Of course that's not nonsense to us, but still, she shouldn't be saying such things."

"Wait! Momma!" I heard Emmett shout from the top of the stairs. I glanced back at my precious son as he ran down the stairs in his blue jacket, towards me. "I want to come!"

I shook my head. "Stay here. An asylum isn't a place for children to play."

Emmett frowned. "Please, Momma? Pretty please?! I'll be good, I promise!"

"I know you'll be good, but . . ." My fake mother has no idea about Selena and Emmett, and if she sees him she'd probably go even more insane.

"Please, please, please!" Emmett begged and hugged my legs. He looked up at me, showing off his puppy dog eyes.

"Uh . . . But . . ." I can't deny the eyes! Those cute eyes! "Sebastian," I said and looked up at the father as he was walking out of the room. "Hey! Help me out here!"

He ignored me. Stupid demon.

"Please, Momma? Pretty, pretty please?" Emmett continued to beg.

I sighed. "Fine."

"Yay!" Emmett flashed the cutest smile I had ever seen.

"Oh! You're so cute!" I squealed and scooped him into my arms. "So, so cute!"

Emmett and I drove to the asylum. When the woman at the front desk saw me, her brown eyes filled with relief, but then slight worry when she glanced down at Emmett. Still, she said nothing about it.

"Miss Roze, your mother is currently in her room. I'll go get her."

I nodded and grabbed Emmett's hand tightly in mine.

"Your mom, Momma?" Emmett asked me. "But I thought."

I smiled and put a finger to my lips. "We live different lives compared to others, Emmett," I whispered.

He nodded, understanding, and placed a chubby finger to his own lips.

Emmett and I wandered into the visiting room, and I looked around at the familiar scene. It was still super white and ugly, just like the last time I was here four years ago. Emmett and I sat on the couch and waited for my fake mother to arrive.

"Why did you want to come, Emmett?" I asked my son.

He shrugged as he kicked his legs back and forth.

I smiled and ruffled his hair. "So mysterious, just like your father."

Emmett smirked, the same smirk Sebastian had.

"Yup, just like him," I chuckled as the sound of squeaking wheels echoed through the asylum halls and approached the waiting room. "She's here," I whispered and stood up. Emmett remained sitting and stared at the entrance of the waiting room as my fake mother walked into the room.

To say she looked terrible was an understatement. Her blonde hair was turning silver and looked really greasy. Her cheeks were sunken in and her skin looked so translucent as dark shadows hung under her sunken eyes. Her arms were skinny, and the baby blue scrubs she wore were extremely baggy on her.

The woman who brought my fake mother in nodded at me.

"If you need anything, just let me know," she said politely before leaving.

I sat on the couch slowly. "Hey, Mom," I said softly.

She stared down at her hands, just like she had done all those years ago. "You came," she said in a weak, hoarse tone. "And you . . . Are not alone."

I glanced at Emmett briefly and saw he was staring at my fake mother coldly.

"Who is he?" my fake mother asked and looked up from under her greasy hair. She stared at Emmett intently.

"My son," I said, my voice no longer soft, but firm. "And eldest child, Emmett."

She did not even seem phased by my words. "So you did mate . . . with the demon," she murmured. "You said eldest. He is not your only child?"

"No. I have a daughter as well. Their twins. The girl is Selena."

" . . . Why did you choose the demon?" my fake mother asked, her tone layered in disgust. "Master loved you . . . So much . . . Why did you go with the demon?"

"I made my decision," I said. "Sebastian is the man I truly love."

"The mark is gone," she croaked and reached for my arm with a shaky hand. She pulled my arm towards her and stared at the clear skin. The mark from Drew's cult had vanished the moment the cult was destroyed. "Everything is gone."

Emmett moved closer to me and nuzzled into my side, his cold eyes not leaving my fake mother. She looked at him too.

"This boy could have been the son of Master."

"But he isn't," I said sternly and pulled my arm away from her. "The cult is over, and you should move on."

"I can't," she said, her voice so low I almost didn't hear.

"Why not?"

"The cult was everything to me. I was a part of it ever since I was a child. My parents were in it, and so were their parents. And you were to be the cult's princess, the queen, but you chose a demon over Master and he killed himself in despair."

"How do you know about Drew's suicide?" I asked.

"You are not the only person who comes here, Emilie."

"I see."

I glanced down at Emmett as he continued to stare at my fake mother.

"None of your children are like you, are they?" my fake mother asked.

"They are not Golden Flowers. Only I am, and ever will be, the Golden Flower."

"I see. So can you bring people back from the dead? I hear that is one of your abilities," she said.

I shook my head. "No. I can heal, but I can't bring back anyone from the dead. If I could, I would have done so."

" . . . Then why are you here?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"If you can't bring anyone back from the dead, why are you here?!" she snapped. "There's no point if you can't bring Marcus back! Or Master!"

"Drew and Marcus both chose to die!" I argued. "Marcus was being tortured. He was being controlled by Jade and didn't want that anymore! And Drew . . . Drew . . ." I trailed off and shook my head to make the bad memory go away. "If Sebastian hadn't been there, Drew would have killed himself and also me."

"If the demon hadn't been there, there would be no reason for the Master to kill himself and you."

"My decision is final, and I will never look back at what could have been," I said strongly and stood up. Emmett got off the couch as well and grabbed my hand firmly in his.

"You should. You should, Emilie! That demon can not be around you forever!" my mother snapped. "You are the Golden Flower, a delicacy to demons! He will lose sight of reality, he will go mad, the longer he is around you! Emilie, your happiness will come to a devastating end if you do not leave now!"

"You don't know anything," I argued.

"He will take your soul! He will lose all control one day, and kill you on the spot! For he is a demon, that is what they do! They are beasts! _Beasts_!"

"Emmett, come on," I said softly.

"Okay, Momma."

"And your children may turn on you as well!" my fake mother called behind me. "They're all demons! All of them! You are nothing but food to them, Emilie! A meal they will soon consume!"

I approached one of the nurses as she entered the room and I pointed to my fake mother. "Please take her back to her room and make sure she gets her medication. Call me if her health improves."

The nurse nodded and I left with Emmett.

"See? This is why I wanted you to stay home," I told my son as we walked to the car. "That woman is so insane, there's no helping her come back to sanity."

"Momma, there's something I need to tell you," Emmett said as I put him into his booster seat in the backseat of the car.

"What is it?" I asked.

Emmett looked directly into my eyes, his face rid of all playfulness. "She smelled like a demon."

"What?" I gasped.

"But it doesn't look like she knows. A demon is watching her."

" . . . I didn't sense anything."

"I didn't either. I smelled it. The demon keeps a safe enough distance to not be sensed, but the smell still lingers."

"What kind of demon is watching her?"

"A spider demon."

* * *

_**Sorry it's short . . . Again. Ugh! I'm working on making the chapters longer, unfortunately it doesn't seem to be going well. Anyways, I'm still currently only up to chapter 10, I've hit some writer's block and so I'm thinking hard for chapter 11. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and please look forward to the next one.**_

_**~Alice Michaelis**_


	6. Fowl Taste

_**Alright! Ever since I wrote this chapter I have been excited to post it. So, here you go everyone. Thank you: it's a Christine, xelainatx, jukebox-sunshine, tealuvhonor, Mazgrl98, XxLadyOfSinxX, BlueRoseRabbit, aliceelric7, and PrincessLinnyBinny for reviewing and everyone for reading. On with the tale!**_

* * *

Chapter 6: Fowl Taste

(Myth P. O. V)

"I won't _ever _help you kidnap Emilie!" I hissed and received five lashes to my abdomen. I shouted out in pain, but retained my stubborn mind. "Never!"

"So stubborn," my abuser sighed. "You'll get to see her everyday if you help me. And it's not like I'm going to hurt her."

"She is living happily now . . . with the people she cares about . . . Why would I take her away from all of that just . . . to come here?" I panted.

"Because I said so!" my abuser snapped and whipped me ten more times. "Do as I say, damn it!"

"I will never bring her here!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. "I WILL NEVER LET HER BE CONSUMED BY YOUR DARKNESS!"

* * *

(Emilie P. O. V)

"Spider demon?" I asked Emmett.

He nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I don't know."

I sighed and looked up at the asylum. "Damn." I looked back down at Emmett in his booster seat as he played with the harness over his chest. "How fresh was the scent?" I asked.

Emmett shrugged again. "I think it was fresh. I'm not really sure. I think the demon was near her a few hours ago. Maybe just one."

I nodded and looked between the asylum and my son. What to do? I have to go back inside, but I can't bring Emmett inside with me, but I don't want to leave him alone in the car either.

"Damn, damn, damn," I whispered.

"Language, Momma."

"Yeah," I muttered and took Emmett out of his booster chair. I held him tightly in my arms and stared up at the asylum.

"We're going back inside?" Emmett asked.

"We have to. I need to make sure the demon is gone."

Emmett nodded and nuzzled close to me as I reentered the asylum.

"Miss Roze," the woman at the front desk said in shock. "are you back to see your mother?"

I shook my head and bounced Emmett twice in my arms. "Where's the bathroom? He needs to go."

Emmett, quick thinking, played along and nodded his head enthusiastically. "I have to go~!" he whined. "I'm going to burst~!"

"Oh, the bathroom is over there," the woman said and pointed in a certain direction.

I nodded and went over there. "Thank you."

I went over to the bathroom located behind the front desk, and wandered into the hallway nearby without being seen. I hope I don't get lost in here like last time. At least I don't have Grell chasing me this time.

"Now, where is her room?" I whispered as Emmett and I looked around. "Do you sense her?" I asked my son.

He nodded and pointed in a certain direction. "Over there."

"Okay."

I followed Emmett's instruction's until we stopped in front of one of the bleach white doors with a small window on the top.

"Here?" I asked.

Emmett nodded. "I can smell her inside."

"What about the demon?"

He sniffed a few times before nodding. "But only a little bit. The demon hasn't been here in a while."

"So where could he have gone?"

Emmett looked around before pointing straight ahead. "There's a trail. The spider demon left a trail."

I followed Emmett's instructions again, and began to grow a bit worried as we went deeper and deeper into the asylum. I thought about turning back and taking Emmett back home so he could be safe, but when I turned around, Emmett began to fuss.

"No~!" he whined. "We have to keep going, Momma! The scent is getting stronger! The demon might still be here!"

"But you can get hurt," I said and began walking back.

"No!" Emmett protested and began wiggling too much in my arms. I struggled to keep a hold on him, but he managed to jump out of my arms and began running in the direction the demon might be in.

"Emmett, no!" I shouted and ran after him.

Unlike normal children, my children could run at super speed since they were demons. I struggled to keep up with him and tried to grab my son, but he was so fast.

"Emmett!" I shouted.

"Right here!" he called and turned the corner.

When I turned the corner myself, I came face to face with a door. I almost bumped into it, but quickly retained my balance. Emmett wasn't in sight, meaning he went behind the door. I sucked my teeth and quickly went in after him.

"Emmett!" I shouted, my eyes landing on my son standing in the middle of the dark room. The only source of light came from the open door.

I quickly scooped up my son and was about to go back to the door, when it suddenly shut behind us.

"No!" I shouted and ran up to the door. I tried opening it, but it was locked. "Great," I groaned.

"Momma, hush," Emmett whispered and placed his small hand over my lips. "Listen."

_Listen? Listen to what? _I remained silent and did just as Emmett said. I heard nothing at first, but after a while I began to hear the sound of a million tiny legs moving. I held in a shriek as a shiver ran down my spine and I recognized the noise.

Spiders.

"The demon is here," I whispered and hugged Emmett tightly and protectively to me.

But my son shook his head. "No. The demon left. You don't sense anything, right?"

Now that he mentioned it, I didn't sense anyone.

"But . . . Spiders," I whispered and tried to open the door again, but to no avail.

"He left them behind."

"Well, we need to get out of here."

"No! We need to do something first," Emmett protested.

"What exactly do we need to do?" I asked impatiently.

Emmett hid his face in my shoulder blade. "Use Goddess' Light," he said.

"I was going to anyways to unlock the door," I mumbled. "Goddess' Light!"

The whole room filled with a bright light and I heard the click of the door behind me as it unlocked. But before I even thought of getting out, my body froze as I caught glimpse of the many spiders sitting on the silver silk spider web.

The light vanished just as quickly as it came, but the image was forever burned into my mind. I quickly ran out the room and made sure I was far away from it before I stopped running.

"The web said something, Momma," Emmett mumbled and looked up at me as I stood panting for air.

"Yeah," I panted. "And I didn't like the message."

* * *

"Spider demon?" Sebastian asked, not sounding too happy.

I nodded and placed the sleeping Emmett down on the bed he shared with Selena. Selena was fast asleep on the other side, seeing as it was already past their bed time.

I walked back over to Sebastian and stared up at his angry face. "That's what Emmett had said," I whispered and closed the twins' door softly behind me. "And then we went into this room full of spiders, and there was something written on the web they made.

"What was it?" Sebastian asked.

I sighed. "It said, 'The Golden Flower Belongs To The Spiders.'"

We began walking down the hall, Sebastian not saying a word. I glanced up at him to see if he was okay, and he looked extremely angry. He was glaring at the floor, his chin in his hand as he thought.

"You look more upset than usual at hearing I'm being targeted," I commented. "A lot more upset."

Sebastian shook his head. "I need to speak with the young master," he muttered. He turned back in the direction we had come from and went downstairs.

"Wait for me," I said.

"No," Sebastian told me when I was about to follow. "You go on to bed."

"Huh?" I whispered.

* * *

(? P. O. V)

"I'm going out," Goliath said and stretched his arms over his head. "I'm bored here."

"Where are you going?" I asked as the cute baby rolled around on the carpet. "So cute!" I laughed.

"Somewhere," was Goliath's simple answer.

* * *

(Emilie P. O. V)

I finished combing my hair and wandered back to the bed in a comfortable pair of mini shorts and a tank top. I climbed under the blankets and just laid there, thinking about everything that happened today.

_He will lose sight of reality, he will go mad the longer he is around you! _

"That won't happen," I whispered and pulled the blanket over my head. "Sebastian will never take my soul."

As I laid under the blanket, there came a light tapping on the window. I froze for a second and listened more to make sure I actually wasn't hearing things. When the tapping continued and I knew I wasn't hearing things, I yanked the blanket off my head and stared at the window.

"What the hell?!" I exclaimed and glared at the person I saw outside the window on the tree branch near by. I stormed over to the window and opened it wide. "What the hell do you think you're doing here?! And how the hell did you even find me?!"

"Wow. Didn't know you had such a bad mouth," Goliath chuckled, a smirk on his face as he stared at me nonchalantly.

"What are you doing here?!" I demanded again.

He shrugged one shoulder. "I got bored and decided to come drop by."

"How did you even find me?"

"You're the Golden Flower. You're not that hard to find."

I glared at the cocky demon and took in his attire. He was your typical gothic/emo guy. His dark hair still covered one of his green eyes, there was a spiky dog collar around his neck. Goliath had on a black shirt with a large skull on the front with black pants and boots, on either of his wrists was a spiky bracelet that matched his collar, and he even had two snake bite piercings on his bottom lip.

"Get lost," I said. "Before I force you to."

"Violent, I like that," Goliath commented with a wink.

I glared at him and was about to shut the window, when he grabbed it and held it up. He leaned in towards me and continued to smirk.

"Why do you hate me so much?" he asked in a teasing tone. "I mean, I did save you before."

"So what? You're a demon and I'm pretty sure you're just after my soul, even if you say you aren't."

"Well, someone has trust issues," Goliath muttered and leaned even closer to my face. I reacted by moving away.

"You're really starting to piss me off," I growled.

"I should keep going then because you're pretty cute when you're mad, Babe."

Babe? Oh yeah, I'm killing this guy.

"Get _out _of here!" I exclaimed and slammed my shoulder against Goliath when I said out. I was trying to knock him away from the windowsill.

That was a stupid mistake for me to make because that made me go closer to Goliath the perverted demon. He took that to his advantage and quickly wrapped his free arm around my shoulder, and brought me close enough for him to place his lips on mine, kissing me!

I struggled to break free from Goliath's grip and stop the kiss, but he held me tightly to him and even went as far as to grab my chin firmly in his other hand to make sure I wouldn't budge. He tongue slithered into my mouth and I felt like throwing up as I tasted him. He tasted slightly of stale alcohol and junk food. It was so gross. I let out a muffled protest as I continued to struggle to get away from Goliath's grip. I began pounding on his chest, trying to get him off me, but that seemed to make him more eager because he moaned into my mouth and kissed me more hungrily.

Damn it! Get this jerk off of me!

"Emilie!" I heard Sebastian's shout as the room door swung open.

The horrible kiss finally came to an end and Goliath released me from his grip. I gasped for air and stumbled back, my head dizzy as I filled with anger.

Goliath merely licked his lips and said: "Out of all the girls I've kissed, you taste the best."

Sebastian quickly stood in front of me and I grabbed onto the back of his shirt for support, seeing as I still felt a bit dizzy. I wanted to throw up badly.

"How dare you touch her with such filthy hands," Sebastian said coldly.

Goliath chuckled. "So you're the lucky demon who has the Golden Flower," he said and stepped into the room. "But be aware, your luck is going to run out because after that amazing kiss, I now want her for myself."

"You will never have her." Sebastian said and grabbed Goliath around his neck with one hand before slamming him into the wall. Sebastian glared at Goliath as he strangled him.

"My, you're a hot-tempered demon, aren't you?" Goliath chuckled and grabbed the hand Sebastian was choking him with. "But I'm not here to fight today." To mine and Sebastian's shock, Goliath easily removed Sebastian's hand from his neck and slapped it away.

Goliath jumped out the window onto the tree branch outside and glanced back at me, that damn smirk on his face.

"See you next time, Babe," was the last thing he said before leaving.

I glared out the window even though Goliath was now gone.

Sebastian turned towards me. "Who was that demon?"

I looked away and wiped my mouth with the back of my arm, but I could still taste damn Goliath. ". . . That's the demon I mentioned to you before. The one who saved me from the vampires."

Sebastian watched me closely, and I couldn't help feeling ashamed. If I hadn't been so dumb and tried tackling Goliath out the window, he wouldn't have been able to kiss me.

"Why did you open the window for him?" Sebastian demanded. "Or did he open it himself?"

"No . . . I . . . I opened it," I said shamefully, my eyes not leaving the ground.

"Why on Earth would you do that?!" he continued to demand.

"I thought I could make him go away. And I wanted to ask him what he was doing here and how he found me."

"You should have never opened the window, Emilie," Sebastian said and walked over to me. "You should have immediately come and gotten me."

On normal occasions I would have argued with Sebastian and said something along the lines of "I'm not a little kid!" or "I can take care of myself!" But right now, I didn't say anything. I felt so dumb and ashamed. I shouldn't have opened the window. I shouldn't have gotten that close to Goliath. I should have attacked him or gone to get Sebastian. I . . .

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"He could have hurt you," Sebastian muttered.

"I know."

"He could have _killed _you."

I nodded. "I know."

"I can not lose you again, Emilie!" Sebastian declared and suddenly pulled me into a warm embrace. "You must be more careful," he whispered into my hair.

"I'm sorry," I whispered again. "I'm really, really sorry."

Sebastian grabbed my chin and made me look up at him. He leaned down, wanting to kiss my lips, but I pulled away and shook my head. I moved out of Sebastian's grip and placed my hands over my fowl mouth.

"I feel sick," my muffled voice said through my hands.

"Emilie," Sebastian mumbled.

Goliath was all over me. His lips were on mine, his tongue brushing against my own. I tasted him. His disgusting taste. His bitter taste.

I felt my stomach begin to churn. I quickly ran to the bathroom where I threw up in the toilet. I rinsed my mouth off afterwards with both water and mouth wash, and even brushed my teeth again before I left the bathroom and returned to the room.

Sebastian was sitting on the edge of the bed, watching me closely. I walked over to him and sat on his lap, hiding my face in the crook of his neck. Sebastian hugged me tightly to him and tucked locks of my hair behind my ear.

"Be more careful," he murmured and kissed my forehead.

I nodded.

"I can not lose you again," he repeated.

My grip on the front of Sebastian's shirt tightened. I looked into Sebastian's face, and this time when he leaned down to kiss me, I hesitated slightly, but decided to let the kiss happen.

* * *

(Goliath P. O. V)

Man, that kiss was amazing. If only that demon hadn't walked in and interrupted it. I wanted to taste the Golden Flower a bit more. Not her soul though, I didn't want that.

As I walked through the city streets, my cellphone began to ring in my pocket. I sighed and picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked irritably.

"I have a few errands I need you to run," the stern voice on the other end said.

* * *

_**Do you guys think Emilie's reaction was reasonable? I mean, throwing up and stuff? I think it was. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and the people that like Goliath, has your opinion on him changed? ^_^ Till next time, everyone.**_

_**~Alice Michaelis**_


	7. School Is In Session

_**Alright! Another chapter! Thank you: EmpressLillyMichaelis, Kitana Lunara, xelainatx, Belieber4BlackButler, and Mazgrl98 for reviewing and everyone for reading. On with the tale!**_

* * *

Chapter 7: School Is In Session

(Emilie P. O. V)

"Okay," I said a bit irritably. "Tell me why the heck I'm dressed up like a boy and why we're driving to a prestigious private school."

"Because Undertaker said strange activity was happening at this school that could be related to that demon we are looking for," Ciel said. "And the school only allows boys in so you must dress up like one."

"Why can't you and Sebastian go then?" I glanced At Ciel in the backseat of the car, then over at Sebastian who was driving.

"Because that would mean leaving you alone," Sebastian muttered.

I didn't say anything more because I knew what he actually meant by those words. _If I leave you behind, Goliath may show up again. _That's what Sebastian actually meant, but Ciel didn't know about the incident so Sebastian didn't just come out and say that.

I nodded. "Fine. I just wish I could have brought Selena and Emmett with us."

"Their being watched by many, they are perfectly fine," Sebastian said. "They have Romeo, Jonathan, Blood, and Snake with them."

"That's not what I meant. I'm going to miss them. How long do we have to be at this school anyways?" I asked.

"Until we figure out what is happening," both demons said in unison and I sighed.

"Emilie, you and I will play as students while Sebastian will play a teacher," Ciel instructed.

I nodded. "But are you sure I can pass as a boy?" I asked and looked into my side view mirror. I had already been forced into the boy clothes, and most of my hair was hidden under a black and red snapback cap. I guess I sort of could go by as a pretty boy . . . Maybe.

"Believe me," Ciel chuckled. "I have met many boys who look like girls, so you will be fine."

I nodded.

"But when you two enroll in the school and receive your uniforms, they will not let you wear the hat," Sebastian stated firmly. "So we will have to do something else with your hair."

"As long as we don't cut it," I said quickly.

My demon smirked. "I was thinking more along the lines of a wig."

"That's fine."

As Sebastian approached the school, I stared at it in complete awe. The perimeter of the estate was encased in a _marble _fence that was extremely high. The black iron gate with the school's initials put in cursive in the middle of the gate was the only way to enter the school campus. Past the parking lot full of the fanciest and most expensive cars, and past the large front field where some students were, was the school.

"I-It looks sort of like a castle," I said in shock.

The school looked _exactly _like a castle. It was completely pearl white with four towers revealing large bells within each. The school was of gothic architecture and I could see a few stained glass windows of Jesus, the Virgin Mary, and a few other holy figures.

"It was a castle at one point," Sebastian said as he parked far from the school, that way no one would see us get out together. No one could know that Ciel and I knew Sebastian.

"It was?" I asked.

He nodded. "I actually remember making a contract with one of the help here."

"So you actually witnessed this place as a castle first hand," I said.

"What happened to the family occupying it?" Ciel asked.

"It seems they merely died out. The final heir bared no children, and the family line ended."

"Oh," I mumbled.

"You two go first, I will enter the building a few moments afterwards," Sebastian said.

"Right," Ciel and I said and got out the car together.

As we walked towards the school, I sucked my teeth and pulled up my stupid baggy jeans. "This is irritating," I muttered. I had been forced into a baggy red shirt, a black zip-up sweater, baggy dark jeans, red and black sneakers, and the red and black snapback cap hiding my long hair. The reason all the stuff I was wearing was so big on me was because I borrowed them from Jonathan.

Ciel chuckled. "Bear with it just a bit longer. The uniform here is not as baggy as your brother's clothes."

"Good," I said.

"But you will need to work on your voice."

"Huh? My voice?"

Ciel nodded and glanced over at me as we walked. "You do not sound like a boy at all, you must work on that."

"Right."

"And try to avoid being recognized at all costs. Take showers only when the bathroom is empty, make sure your school uniform is not tight enough to reveal you are actually a girl, you will need to skip gym to keep from having to change in front of the boys, and on _no _circumstances can you spend too much time around Sebastian. It will make things look suspicious."

I nodded, remembering everything.

"Can you handle that last part?" Ciel asked me cautiously.

"Of course!" I said. "I can keep my distance."

"Alright. Make sure of that."

"Don't worry. You sound like I can't survive being away from Sebastian for a bit or something," I said as we entered the school and went straight to the place we needed to go.

Apparently, Ciel and I were suppose to be brothers. No one told me this until Ciel gave them our names.

Ciel and Emilio Roze. Emilio? Seriously? _That's _the name he came up with for me? I ignored the urge to yell at Ciel and merely followed the chairmen to my room. Wait.

"I'm not going to be in the same room as you?" I whispered to Ciel.

He shook his head. "They separate by grades here, meaning you must be _extra _careful to not be recognized."

I swallowed down the lump of worry in my throat and forced myself to nod. This was going to be a lot harder than I thought.

I was shown to my room first.

"Your uniform is already in your drawers. Please change and be prepared for first period," the chairmen said.

I nodded, not wanting to speak yet. I needed to work on my male voice.

"Your roommate has already gone to his class, so you will not be able to meet him yet."

I nodded again and entered my room.

My eyes widened in disbelief at the luxury I was seeing. Two king sized beds were in the room, both black canopies with mahogany colored velvet draping over them. The sheets and pillows were the same color of mahogany, and the walls were pure white. The curtains were black and open to let in the outside light. The floor was dark wood, and the two wardrobes were the same.

One of the beds was unmade and that side of the room looked like crap, so I went over to the clean side, guessing it was mine. I opened my wardrobe and stared down at the uniform. Before changing, I shut the curtains to make sure no one would see.

"Only twenty minutes in, and I already hate this mission," I sighed as I quickly got undressed and changed into the uniform that consisted of a long sleeve white oxford shirt, black pants, a red blazer with the school's coat of arms over the heart, and a black tie. I put on the sneakers I came here with, and smiled at myself when I saw the uniform was baggy enough to not reveal I'm a girl. Still, I'm not really flat-chested, so if someone bumps into me, they might figure it out. Then there's also the concern with my hair.

I frowned, remembering I couldn't wear the cap.

"That uniform suits you."

"My hair," I muttered and glanced over at Sebastian who had suddenly appeared in the room. He walked over and stood behind me as I looked into the mirror. "Do you have the wig with you?"

Sebastian nodded and picked up all my hair, putting it into a tight bun before placing the wig on me. It was the same dark brown as my hair, had the right bangs, and even was a bit spiky like my normal hair. I patted down the perfect wig and stared at my complexion fully.

"I still say I look a bit too feminine to be a boy," I said and glanced up at Sebastian.

"Everything will be fine. No one will notice," he muttered and leaned down, his hand cupping the side of my face as he brought his lips to mine.

Damn it. I have to give this up. These kisses, all hugs, and even . . . Yeah, _that_. I blushed, thinking about the last thing as Sebastian broke the kiss.

"That will not be the only kiss we exchange during this mission," he said, that naughty smirk on his face.

"So you're going to risk getting caught?" I asked.

He shook his head. "No one will find us," Sebastian said as he placed a finger under my chin and made me look up at him again. "Trust me."

"Alright," I said, a small smile on my face. "Now go. I have to get to class."

"I am aware. After all, I am your teacher. Did you know that at this school, only _one _teacher teaches all classes?"

"E-eh?" I asked dumbly. "So that means . . ."

"You and I will see each other quite a bit," Sebastian said with a nod as he pushed me towards the door.

"This mission just gets harder and harder," I groaned and stepped out of my dorm room.

* * *

(Goliath P. O. V)

"Hmm? You said she's at a private school?" I asked.

"Yes. St. Johnson Private School For Boys."

"For _boys_? So how the hell is she there? In case you haven't noticed, she's a girl."

"She is in disguise, you fool."

"Oh," I said, feeling dumb. I quickly moved on. "So what do you want me to do?"

"Go to the school and keep an eye on her."

"Right, Cap-e-ton," I said and saluted.

"Just go."

* * *

(Emilie P. O. V)

Damn it. Everyone keeps staring at me. They act like they've never seen a new student before, or maybe they've seen through my disguise. Maybe they already figured it out that I'm a girl! No way. Impossible.

"You're Emilio, right?" a random guy said as he came up to me. He was pretty tall with curly red hair, pale skin, freckles, and brown eyes.

I nodded.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Frederick. I'm a friend of your roommate."

A whole bunch of decisions ran through my head. Should I play it off and be the silent kid? The loner? Ciel looks kind of like one, so it would make a bit of sense since we're suppose to be brothers. But what if Ciel is being the opposite of himself? Crap! I don't know what to do! I should speak. But what if my male voice sounds terrible?!

"Nice to meet you," I said, and was shocked at my fake voice. It actually sounded pretty good. Not great, but good enough to not cause suspicion. "Who exactly is my roommate? I haven't met him yet."

Frederick glanced towards the top of the classroom. See, the classroom was half of a circle. The part of the classroom that curved was full of rows of desks, sort of like a college classroom I had seen on TV. At the front of the class was a slight stage with a desk, and behind the desk was a large white board.

I followed Frederick's gaze to the top row of the classroom and saw a guy staring down at Frederick and I. He was obviously shy because when our eyes met, he blushed slightly in embarrassment and looked away. He had curly, dirty blonde hair and gray eyes. He was scrawny and really pale.

"Does he not like me already?" I joked.

"Henry's just a shy kid," Frederick said. "He gets sick a lot, so for most of his life his parents kept him indoors."

"I'm guessing he didn't make a lot of friends as a kid then," I muttered.

"Yeah. His parents finally let him leave the house and enrolled him in here, but he didn't really know how to make friends. So I stepped in and became his friend," Frederick said and turned back to me, a smile on his face. "And now that you're his roommate, you can be his friend too."

I nodded and looked back at my roommate, Henry. He was pretending to read a book, but I could clearly see him looking at me from the corner of his eyes sheepishly.

"Come on, you can sit with us and meet him," Frederick said.

"Alright, sure."

"Henry, meet your roommate, Emilio," Frederick introduced as we approached Henry.

Henry looked up at me curiously, his mouth hanging slightly agape as he tried to figure out something to say.

"Hey," I said to him and stuck out my hand for him to shake. "I'm Emilio Roze. Don't worry, I'm not mean," I joked and flashed a small smile.

Henry blushed again and grabbed my hand. "H-hi," he said shyly as he shook my hand.

I can't believe this kid is my roommate. I mean, when I saw the messy side of the room, I thought I would have this big, bearish jock type of guy who likes to burp and stuff like that. Not this small, shy, sweet looking boy.

"I-I'm sorry you had the see o-our room s-s-such a mess," Henry stuttered as he let go of my hand and I sat next to him while Frederick sat on the other side of Henry. "F-Frederick m-m-made it a m-mess."

"Hey! I said it was an accident," Frederick defended.

So my roommate really isn't that kind of person.

"It's fine," I said.

At that moment, Sebastian stepped into the room and everything fell silent.

"So that's the new teacher," Frederick whispered as Sebastian introduced himself as, of course, Mr. Michaelis.

* * *

"I haven't seen anything strange," I told Ciel during break. We were currently standing in one of the school hallways. I glanced out one of the windows as I spoke to Ciel.

Ciel nodded. "Neither have I, but Undertaker is never wrong."

"Well, the school day isn't even over yet, so we'll just keep looking," I said as a group of kids around Ciel's age came over.

"Hey, Ciel, come on," one boy said before looking up at me. "Is this your older brother, Ciel? He looks so cool!"

Ciel nodded and did something I was super shocked to see because he rarely did it.

Ciel _smiled_!

"Yeah. This is my big brother Emilio. He's my role model," Ciel said in a cheery voice that sounded so foreign coming from him.

"Wow~" all the kids said in unison, and I noticed the dark look in Ciel's eye as he smirked briefly.

Wow. He's good.

"Well, let us go," Ciel said and the boys nodded and followed him.

"That kid seriously deserves an Oscar," I chuckled.

* * *

(No One P. O. V)

In the darkest place of the school, in the lowest area, far lower than the basement, were the people Emilie and the others were looking for.

"I brought another student," one person said and threw a bag into the middle of the room. The bag began to move chaotically as the person within fought for his life.

"This one looks lively. Good," the second person laughed.

* * *

(Emilie P. O. V)

"I knew you would not be able to stay away for long," Ciel sighed as I sat on the desk in Sebastian's private office. I had taken off my wig, so my long hair was set free, and I even took off my annoying red blazer, now only in my white oxford and black pants.

"I came here for tutoring," I lied as I hugged Sebastian's arm.

"Nonsense," Ciel said and rolled his visible eye.

"Okay, so I couldn't stay away," I muttered. "So what? No one can really come in here unless they knock and Sebastian lets them in. Plus, it's after school hours and not many students come for tutoring."

Ciel nodded.

"Have either of you found anything interesting?" I asked both Ciel and Sebastian.

"Nothing," Ciel sighed.

"I have found something," Sebastian admitted. "It seems students have been going missing, or so I believe."

"What do you mean you believe?" I asked.

"The students who vanish are known to be rebellious," Sebastian explained. "And also have a record of trying to escape the school, so the teachers merely believe the students finally managed to escape."

"So why don't you think so?"

"Because I heard the students talking and they mentioned how the missing students took nothing at all with them, not even their civilian clothing."

"That's weird. You'd think they'd at least take the clothes they came here with and maybe some of their stuff," I muttered.

"Exactly."

"So where do you think the students are then?" Ciel asked.

"I am not sure. I will do more research tomorrow," Sebastian said.

"See to it then," Ciel ordered and left the room.

I remained silent and stared at the door Ciel had just left from.

"Something troubling you, Emilie?" Sebastian asked and cupped the side of my face with his hand.

I looked up at him. "I suddenly have this feeling that what we're looking for isn't here."

"You mean the kidnapper of the students?"

I shook my head. "I mean the demon. I feel he isn't here and what we're looking for is something else."

"Should we leave then?" Sebastian asked as he began to trail his lips down my neck and unbutton the front of my shirt.

I shook my head, my face beginning to burn. "No. Whatever is here, I feel I need to know. Something . . . inside of me is telling me . . . to find this kidnapper."

Sebastian kissed me passionately. "Then we shall stay," he whispered against my lips before pushing me down and laying me on his desk. He smirked. "Now, on to more _pleasurable _matters."

* * *

_**Oh, Sebastian. Why can you not be real? Then again, I suppose there would be many fan girls fighting over him and World War 3 would begin XD Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and look forward to the next one. Bye for now.**_

_**~Alice Michaelis**_


	8. No Escape? Not Going To Escape

_**Thank you: Kitana Lunara, ChellyvschellDOS, PrincessLinnyBinny, Mazgrl98, and Belieber4BlackButler for reviewing and everyone for reading. On with the tale!**_

* * *

Chapter 8: No Escape? Not Going To Escape.

(Emilie P. O. V)

I yawned the next morning as I walked to my class. Henry walked beside me and kept glancing at me from the corner of his eyes.

I glanced over at him. "What is it?" I asked.

"N-nothing," he stuttered and stared straight ahead.

"You can tell me, you know," I said. I didn't want this kid to be scared of me forever. I'm not a bad person . . . If you don't piss me off.

"It's just . . . You came back to the dorm very late last night," Henry began.

I looked away to hide my blush as I recalled the incident last night with Sebastian. "Sorry about that. I wanted to tour the campus when it's empty. It's pretty cool."

"B-but you should be c-careful, Em-Emilio."

"Careful? Why, Henry?" I glanced at my roommate and saw he was staring at the floor, his silver eyes filling with fear.

"So you haven't heard t-the rumors?" he asked.

I shook my head, but had a slight clue of what Henry was talking about.

"Students h-have been g-going missing, b-b-but the teachers think t-they just ran away."

"What if they did?" I asked. "This place doesn't look like an easy place to break into and kidnap students."

Henry shook his head. "No, t-they went missing. I-I knew one of t-t-the kids who disappeared. H-he was my cousin, and no one in m-my family has s-seen or heard from him s-s-since. A-and the same thing is happening w-with other families."

"I see," I murmured. "How many kids have disappeared?"

"Only t-ten so far, but it affects a l-lot more," Henry said. "T-that's why none of the s-students leave their dorms a-after lights out."

"Because the guys who went missing left after lights out," I presumed.

Henry nodded. "E-exactly."

"Why haven't any of the students told the teachers that running away is not the answer?"

"T-they're scared t-to," Henry answered.

"Scared? Of what?"

"If they tell, t-they will be questioned a l-lot, and if something b-bad is said, the family name could s-suffer."

"Ah," I said and nodded. "So the students are scared of causing slander to their family names."

"Right."

"Well, that's dumb. If something is wrong, they should stand up and say something before more boys go missing."

Henry shrugged and hugged the book he was currently reading tight to his chest. "I g-guess."

* * *

(Selena P. O. V)

"I want Momma," I told uncle Jonathan as he picked me up. "And Daddy."

"They're on a mission right now, Princess," he said and patted my head.

"I miss them too," Big Brother said. "When will they be back?"

Uncle Jonathan shrugged and grabbed Big Brother's hand. "I don't know, but Emilie said she would try and be back as soon as possible."

I hummed in reply and looked out the hallway windows as uncle Jonathan carried me. My eyes quickly landed on something sprawled out in the middle of one of the windows. Something that had dominated the whole glass.

It was a black spider with yellow stripes on its legs. It had created a large silver web on the window and just sat there, as if watching.

* * *

(Emilie P. O. V)

"I want my babies," I told Sebastian when class was over and he wanted to have a word with me. He made the class think I was in trouble. I haven't even been in this school a week and I can already tell I have the reputation of a bad student. I can just tell.

"Soon, Emilie," Sebastian said. "I wish to see them as well, but first we must take care of what is happening here."

I nodded. "I know."

"While we're here, I want you to wear this." Sebastian handed me what looked to be a charm bracelet.

"Don't you think that's a bit girly for a boy to wear?" I chuckled.

My demon smirked. "Wear it under your sleeve."

I nodded and took the bracelet. "Why do I have to wear it? Not that I mind."

"You are the Golden Flower, meaning if what we are dealing with is supernatural, which I am quite sure it is, they can sense you. I had Undertaker take that bracelet to a witch he knows and she put a spell on it that will hide the wearer's supernatural identity."

"I see," I mumbled.

"I was planning on giving it to you for a different occasion, which is why it is a bracelet and not something more boyish."

I smiled. "Yeah, but I like it. And like you said, I can just hide it under my sleeve." I stared at the pretty charms. All the charms were silver. There was a star charm, one of the crescent moon, a rose charm, and a charm of a full body crow.

"You should go now, Emilie. The Young Master is waiting for you."

"Eh? Ciel?" I asked. "Where?"

"In the school library. He wishes to speak with you about something."

I nodded. "Okay." I left the classroom and headed to the library to meet Ciel. When I walked in, I was a bit shocked to see there was hardly anyone in this massive room.

"About time you arrived," Ciel said as I approached him. He sat on a chair next to the window that overlooked the dorm rooms. His visible, sapphire eye watched me intently before Ciel looked away, that bored look plastered on his young face.

"Sebastian said you had something you want to talk about," I said as I struggled to put the bracelet on by myself.

Ciel watched me struggle for a bit longer before he sighed and put the bracelet on for me.

"Thank you," I muttered and hid the piece of jewelry under my sleeve. "So what's up?"

"Your roommate, what is his name?" Ciel asked.

"Henry."

"Last name?"

I thought about that. " . . . I think he told me it was Fitzgerald."

"His cousin is one of the boys missing."

I nodded. "He told me that this morning. What about it?"

"Be careful around your roommate," Ciel warned, our eyes meeting as a thick silence filled the room.

"Why?" I asked, breaking that silence.

"Because there seems to be a pattern emerging. Most of the boys that went missing had a relative also in the school."

"Okay," I said slowly.

"And the relative soon went missing after the first one. Meaning that since Fitzgerald's cousin is missing."

"Henry is going to be targeted next," I finished.

Ciel nodded. "And since you are his roommate, you may be as well. It is a good thing Sebastian gave you the bracelet, but it has already been a day so you have most likely already been sensed. It is likely the kidnapper will start kidnapping more boys just to find you."

"Right. I'll be on my guard. Does Sebastian know about this?"

"Yes. Right now I ordered him to keep finding information. And tonight he will keep a close eye on you."

"Okay."

* * *

(Third Person P. O. V)

Down far below, the kidnappers were at work. The next victims already chosen with care, but there was one slight problem.

"This boy isn't a rebel," one said. "If we take him, it'll look suspicious."

"Yeah, but his cousin was one. They'll just think it runs in the family," the second person said.

"I'm not sure. Maybe we should avoid this one and get someone else."

The kidnappers sighed.

"Fine," the third one said. "We won't take him."

* * *

(Emilie P. O. V)

"I hate having to take showers so late," I murmured and shivered as I stepped out the shower. I wrapped my towel tight around me, the bathroom colder than winter. The floors held no warmth, so I practically jumped instead of walked to the locker room where I had placed my clothes on the bench in the middle.

Sebastian was in the dressing room, leaning against some of the lockers.

"Something wrong?" I asked, seeing as he wasn't suppose to be here.

He held up a small, clear plastic bag. "This was found near the perimeter the of the school. I believe it belongs to the kidnapper."

I grabbed the bag and stared at what was inside of it. "It just looks like powder to me," I murmured, staring at the glittery silver substance.

"Yes, but it is a certain kind of powder," Sebastian said and took a step closer to me. "Dragon Ash is the name."

"Dragon . . . Ash," I murmured and continued to stare at the silver powder. It didn't look anything like ash. In fact, it was much prettier than what ash should look like.

Sebastian nodded. "Yes. It comes from the fire of a specific dragon."

I stared up at him in shock. "Are you saying we're dealing with a dragon?!" I instantly thought of a long, red dragon with yellow fur and sharp claws and teeth. Pretty much the stereotypical dragon, but hey, I've never actually seen a dragon before, so I don't know what they're suppose to actually look like.

"It is a possibility. Dragons are capable of disguising themselves among humans, just like demons."

I sighed and handed the bag back to Sebastian. "Just great."

"I said it was a possibility. There is another reason for Dragon Ash," Sebastian said as I sat on the bench in the middle of the room, the same bench my clothes were on.

I grabbed the hairbrush I had brought with me and began combing through my long hair. "Oh?" I asked and looked up at Sebastian. "What?"

"You will not like it, Emilie," he said as he cupped his chin in one gloved hand.

"Just tell me, I can handle it," I said, the brush still going through my hair.

"It is used to keep supernatural beings in. Meaning, until we find the kidnapper, you, the young master, and I are trapped in this school."

I sighed and put my brush down before looking up at Sebastian, a smirk on my lips. "That's fine. We weren't going to leave until we found the kidnapper anyways. Isn't that right, Sebastian?"

He flashed his own smirk and nodded. "Of course."

Sebastian walked over and sat next to me on the bench as he gripped a lock of my hair and kissed the tips before brushing his lips against my bare shoulders and neck.

* * *

"Eh?! Another one missing?!" I snapped as Ciel and Sebastian told me the news. We were currently standing in one of the four bell towers here at the school. "But I thought the kidnapper was going to go after Henry!"

"That was what the pattern showed, but it seems the kidnapper changed his mind," Ciel said.

I sucked my teeth. "Great. So what now? If we can't even pinpoint where this guy will be next, what do we do?"

"I thought it was pretty obvious," Ciel said, that dark, naughty look entering his eyes.

"What are you planning?" I asked skeptically.

"We use ourselves as bait."

"Bait. Of course. So how's the plan going to go?"

"Start acting rebellious. Try to escape a few times, Sebastian will catch us. We have to make ourselves the next targets."

I nodded. "Right."

"But of course, you will be watched more closely," Ciel finished. "Since you are the Golden Flower."

"Even though they can't sense me because of the bracelet?" I asked.

"The bracelet can easily come off," Sebastian stated. "And your identity will be revealed. Also, the kidnappers most likely already know you are here since you did not have the bracelet on the first day."

"And since the Golden Flower can only be a girl, once the kidnapper gets you they will surely discover your true identity," Ciel finished. "So you will be watched closely. If you are kidnapped, Sebastian and I will know right away and follow before anything bad can happen."

"And if you're taken first?" I asked.

"Do not worry about me, Emilie."

I sighed. "Right." I swear, this little demon should start worrying about himself more than me. "But you two seriously shouldn't worry so much about me. I can handle myself. How many times do I have to tell you all that?"

Ciel and Sebastian said nothing, but there was a certain look in Sebastian's eyes that quickly made me feel guilty and bad. Sebastian didn't need to say anything at all for me to know the reason behind the look in his reddish brown eyes.

He was still thinking about Goliath kissing me.

* * *

_**Sorry it's short, but I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'll see you all next time!**_

_**~Alice Michaelis**_


	9. Get Away!

_**Tealuvhonor, NightShadow1397, Mazgrl98, and PrincessLinnyBinny for reviewing and everyone for reading. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. ^_^ On with the tale!**_

* * *

Chapter 9: Get Away!

(Emilie P. O. V)

"The Roze brothers in my office again?" the chairman asked angrily as he glared at Ciel and I.

"I found them trying to escape once more," Sebastian said from behind the seats Ciel and I were sitting in.

"Do you two have no shame? Doing such a thing can defile your family's name."

I chuckled and rolled my eyes. "Like I care about my family name."

"It is a worthless name," Ciel added. "A name full of nothing but annoyance."

"Why you two . . . One week detention," the chairmen snapped.

Damn. That's all? Usually a school would call the parents, not that I want them to. But sheesh . . . These rich boys are pretty lucky.

As Sebastian, Ciel, and I stepped out of the chairman's office, I looked up at Sebastian, then over at Ciel.

"Is vandalism okay?" I asked.

"You are enjoying this quite a bit, Emilie," Ciel muttered.

I chuckled. "I've always wanted to break a few windows at school."

"Do not go that far," Sebastian muttered. "Expulsion can not happen."

I sighed. "Damn. Okay."

* * *

(Third Person P. O. V)

"This is interesting. We have brothers, both rebellious. _Very _rebellious," one kidnapper giggled.

"How many times have they tried to escape so far?" the second one asked.

"Can you believe this? _Five _times! They got caught each time, but still! They're perfect!"

"Names?" the third kidnapper asked, not really carrying about anything else.

"Emilio and Ciel Roze."

The whole room fell into silence before someone broke out into full, wicked laughter.

* * *

(Emilie P. O. V)

I sighed. "It's been two weeks," I said as Ciel and I stood in the bell tower, skipping class.

"Do you miss Selena and Emmett?"

I smiled sadly as I stared up at the sky. "Everyday, but we have to finish this mission."

Ciel nodded. "Have you spoken to them?"

"Yeah. Sebastian and I call almost every night," I said softly.

There was a pause as Ciel walked over to where I sat on the edge of the bell tower, my legs dangling off the side.

"You truly are a caring mother," Ciel murmured.

I looked up at him from the corner of my eyes and saw the sadness and pain in his face. He tried hiding it as he glared out at the campus, but I saw through his little act.

"You went through so much so early," I murmured. "Losing your parents, being kidnapped by the cult, contracting Sebastian . . ."

"Losing two aunts, you and Madame Red," Ciel continued. He then chuckled and sat down next to me. "And also the little battle over my soul."

" . . . Wait, what?" I gasped and looked over at Ciel.

"It seems my aunt was not the only one demons craved for," Ciel said with a smirk. "Apparently, my soul was also intoxicating to demons. Of course, not as much as yours, but it did cause Sebastian some trouble."

"How many demons attacked you?" I asked.

"Only one. Claude Faustus."

"Claude . . . Faustus," I whispered, the name not ringing any bells.

"Yes. He was a demon contracted by an Earl Alois Trancy. He was very persistent in getting my soul, but in the end, I was turned into a demon."

" . . . Is that the demon who had Laevateinn? The one Sebastian killed?"

"So he told you about them," Ciel said, his eyes not wavering from the school's campus before us.

"Not a lot. Only the part with the demon sword because I had asked him about it."

Ciel nodded. "Sebastian killed Claude Faustus and Hannah took Alois Trancy's soul. She also took his younger brother's, Luca."

"I see," I murmured.

"So in a way, I understand your position a little bit, Emilie. Being fought over by demons."

"It sucks big time," I said with a forced chuckle.

"I was able to get out of that life at least . . ."

"Unlike me." I stared down sadly in my lap. I really hate being fought over. Especially when it results in the people I care about getting hurt. Especially Selena and Emmett. Because of me, because their mother is the Golden Flower, they could get hurt. Or worse. That's why I'll always protect them and make sure no one hurts them.

"Aw~ How sad," a voice suddenly spoke.

Ciel and I both gasped and jumped to our feet. We glanced behind us, and my heart began to race.

"No way," I whispered in horror.

* * *

(Sebastian P. O. V)

_Sebastian!_

I stopped my speech, mid-sentence.

"Emilie," I whispered.

I looked up at the class, all of them waiting for me to continue with the lesson.

"Excuse me," I said and placed the book I was reading from on my desk. "Read pages one hundred to two hundred while I am gone," I spoke quickly as I hurried out of the room.

I received groans from the students, but ignored them completely as I left.

Why has the kidnapper appeared so early? It is only morning. Why would he be so bold as to kidnap Emilie now, and the young master is also with her? Why go for both at once?

I hurried to the bell tower, but by the time I arrived there, Emilie and the young master were gone and the only thing left behind was the bracelet I had given Emilie.

* * *

(Emilie P. O. V)

"Let me go!" I said angrily and tried to break free.

"What's with this stupid wig? Like, seriously," the person behind me teased.

My wig was yanked off and thrown to the ground carelessly. I winced at the slight pain it caused and glared at the two people pushing Ciel and I down to the darkest recess of the school.

"You know, I didn't even know it was you. Your disguise really had me good," the person forcing me to walk laughed behind me.

"That's because you're an idiot," the person pushing Ciel said in a low, emotionless voice.

"How the hell are you guys the kidnappers?" I asked. "How?!"

"There she is!" a third voice said sweetly and almost made me want to cry.

I looked up just as the two assailants behind Ciel and I pushed us and made us fall to our knees on the ground.

"Emi, Emi, Emi!" the third voice sang and skipped over to me.

"This can't be real," I whispered and stared down at my lap in complete shock and disbelief. Honestly, this couldn't be real. I must be dreaming. O-or something, because she seriously can not be happening! It's impossible.

"What can't be real?"

"All of this!" I snapped and looked up at my kidnapper. "You should be dead, Lulu!"

My ex-best friend stared down at me, a sickly sweet smile on her face as her blue eyes filled with amusement. Her blonde hair had been cut shorter, into a pixie cut that really didn't suit her.

"Why aren't you dead?" I asked. "How the hell are you still alive?!" I snapped.

"What? You didn't miss me?" she giggled and stepped away from me just as Christopher emerged from the shadows and pulled Lulu into a tight embrace.

"Damn witches and wizards," I whispered.

"Emilie, calm down," Ciel said from beside me as I struggled to break my hands free from the rope around my wrists. Ciel was tied like me, but instead of rope, the witches were smart and used some kind of special metal that worked against demons instead for him.

Lulu and Christopher's cousins I had only seen once before, Ruby and Emerald, walked over to the siblings and stood on either side of them, their hands on their hips as they watched us with amusement.

"Easy for you to say," I said to Ciel. "You aren't the one who thought your best friend was dead. I thought I had _killed _Lulu!"

"Getting angry will not help us," Ciel said calmly.

I sucked my teeth.

"I am guessing you are the ones involved with the disappearances," Ciel said to the four.

Lulu smiled and nodded. "Yup."

"Why?" I asked impatiently.

"Well, with that damn angel Drew finally dead, we feel our mission to go back in time is a bit pointless now, which is why we did not go after you."

I felt my heart ache with the mention of Drew, but I kept my face solemn. "That didn't answer my question."

"We're kidnapping boys in order to use their body parts for spells, just that," Christopher said as if he were merely talking about his day.

"Yeah, but with the Golden Flower here, I don't think we'll need to kidnap anyone every again," Lulu giggled and walked back over to me. She bent down in front of me and cupped my face between her hands.

"I thought you said your mission to go back in time was over," I said. "And you can't use me anyways. My powers were fully unleashed, I'm not in the middle like you needed."

"On the contrary, my dear Emi. You see, our mission has changed, and you have fully bloomed, but that doesn't mean anything. Guess what we just discovered?"

I remained silent and let stupid Lulu continue.

"It turns out that each of the Golden Flower's body parts can be used to make the most powerful spells ever. And you being fully bloomed is wonderful because the spells will be at their strongest now."

"So you're still going to cut me up. How wonderful," I said sarcastically.

Lulu smiled and moved away from me. "You've changed quite a bit, Emilie. I hear you married that demon butler of yours and even had two kids. But they aren't like you. No, no, no. Only _you _can be the Golden Flower. The only one of her kind. The only Golden Goddess. I wonder why that is."

"I don't know either," I murmured.

"No matter. Emerald, Ruby, get the tools. Christopher, you deal with the demon. I want to torture Emi myself," Lulu ordered.

I continued to struggle against the rope around my wrists. With the ropes, I can't position my hands for the spells. They'll merely backfire on me. Damn it.

Emerald and Ruby approached Ciel.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on him," I warned them.

"Or what?" Ruby giggled, pieces of her white bangs falling in front of her ruby eyes.

As Emerald reached down for Ciel, he moved away from her.

"I would prefer if you did not touch me with your filthy hands," he said apathetically.

"Shut up and come on!" Ruby snapped and yanked Ciel to his feet.

"Ciel!" I shouted and was about to jump to my feet, when someone hit me hard on the back of my head.

"Emilie!" Ciel shouted as Lulu's giggling echoed behind me.

"I wanted to hear her screaming as I cut her to pieces, but oh well," was the last thing I heard Lulu say before I passed out.

* * *

(Ciel P. O. V)

"Emilie! Unhand me! Unhand me this instant!" I snapped as Lulu had Christopher carry Emilie's unconscious body away, the back of her head bleeding. "Emilie! Emilie, wake up you fool! Wake up!" I shouted.

My body suddenly froze. I gasped, the smell of Emilie's blood finally hitting my nose. I hung my head, trying my best to ignore the intoxicating aroma. It smelled so good . . . Unlike anything I had ever smelled before. Such a delicious and mouth watering smell. No. Ignore it. I must ignore it!

"Come on you," the annoying female with snow white hair giggled.

I gritted my teeth and pushed myself back with such force, I knocked the female behind me to the ground. I then slammed against the one in front of me, causing her to fall as well.

"Emilie!" I shouted and ran in the direction she had been taken in. I caught up to Lulu and Christopher, but was quickly tackled to the ground. "No!" I shouted and struggled to break free, but with my hands still tied behind my back, I'm useless.

"You look like you can use some help, Short Stuff," an unfamiliar voice chuckled.

"Who the hell is that?" Lulu snapped just as someone jumped down from the roof.

It was a guy I had never seen before. He glanced back at me, his one visible green eye narrowed slightly.

"Ciel Phantomhive," he said before turning back in the direction of Emilie. He extended his hands out and I caught glimpse of his black nails, but no sign on either of his hands. This demon has not formed a contract.

"Hand over the girl," he said.

"Like hell," Lulu said angrily.

The boy sighed. "Fine. Then I guess things will just have to get messy."

* * *

(Sebastian P. O. V)

_Emilie! Emilie! _That was the only person I could think off as I ran through the halls. I could sense her below the school, and I was a blur as I made my way to her.

The smell of blood hit my nose as I entered the dark area under the school's basement.

"Witches blood," I murmured. "So they are still alive . . . Or _were_." There was too much blood for someone to survive such a loss.

I walked deeper into the dark area, the smell of blood increasing, but witches blood is fowl and repulsed me.

"Sebastian!" I heard the young master shout as I approached two dead bodies. Both females, one with snow white hair, her red eyes wide and lifeless; the other female blonde with her emerald eyes also dead.

I glanced to the side and saw the young master sitting up against a wall.

"Where is Emilie?" I asked.

He looked over to where I had yet to walk. "A demon appeared, hurry and get her before he hurts her."

I nodded and ran off again, but I did not need to run far before I came to my dear Emilie.

. . . In the arms of that damn demon from before.

Goliath held her limp body in his arms, his hand stroking the back of her head. Her _bleeding _head. He slowly turned with Emilie in his arms, a slow waltz.

"She's like a little doll," I heard him whisper. The demon smirked as he looked over at me. "Don't you agree?"

"How dare you touch her with such filthy hands. And you even harmed her," I said, trying to hide my irritability and anger.

"She was hurt when I got here," he muttered and sniffed the air before he sighed in ecstasy. "Her blood is wonderful. Hard to control myself when I smell it. The Golden Flower . . . The smell of her blood just makes me want to sink my teeth into her and take her soul."

I ran forward and snatched Emilie out of Goliath's arms, her limp body now with me. I sat her on the ground as I pressed my hand to the back of her head, adding pressure to her wound.

"Emilie," I whispered.

"You know," Goliath spoke from behind me.

I glared over at him as he licked his hand full of Emilie's blood clean.

"Even though she's extremely delicious, and I'd love to just consume her soul, I won't. I sort of feel like I know where you're coming from keeping her as a lover instead of eating her. Things are much more amusing that way."

"You understand nothing," I said coldly.

"Oh? So you aren't just keeping her around for fun?" he asked. "But don't you agree? Things are much more amusing when you can't have what you really want. Always chasing after something you will never have. It's a lot of fun. It's boring when you get something easily. Just placed in your hands without a struggle. What's so great about that?" Goliath asked with a shrug.

I looked back down at Emilie as she continued to bleed, her intoxicating smell consuming my brain. I fought against my demonic urges and put a bit more pressure on the back of her head to stop the bleeding. I must hurry before she suffers massive brain damage . . . Or worse.

"I see you're busy, so I'll go now," Goliath said. "But, you know, I would have at least liked some thanks for saving her."

Saving her? "You killed the witches?"

"Two got away, but yeah. I got rid of them," was the last thing Goliath said before he vanished.

"Goliath," I growled the name of my enemy.

Emilie groaned in my arms and I put my attention back on her. The bleeding, I must stop it.

* * *

(Emilie P. O. V)

I hear a car. Am I in a car? I can feel it moving, so I must be.

I groaned and opened my eyes, but quickly shut them to hide from the bright sun.

"Sebastian, she is awake," I heard Ciel say.

The car came to a slow halt and I opened my eyes again, Ciel looked back at me, blocking the sun from my view.

"What happened?" I asked, my voice hoarse. "The school . . . Lulu . . ."

I heard the driver side door open and Ciel sat back down right in his seat, the sun back in my face. I winced as the door by my head opened. Sebastian placed his hand on my head and stared down at me, his reddish eyes full of worry.

"Are you alright?" he asked. "Does it hurt anywhere?"

I shook my head. "I'm fine. But what happened?"

"Sebastian came in time and saved us," Ciel said. "He managed to kill two of the witches, but Lulu and Christopher got away."

"Oh," I murmured and gave Sebastian a tired smile. "I'm sorry you had to save me again. I guess I'm still a bit of a damsel-in-distress."

Sebastian didn't smile back as he stared down at me. He brought his face close to mine and kissed my lips briefly.

"We are almost home, please rest for the rest of the trip," Sebastian murmured.

I nodded. "Okay."

He placed his hand on my head once more, and I could feel the bandages a bit. Was I bleeding after Lulu hit me?

Sebastian closed the door by my head and went back in the driver's side to continue driving. I shut my eyes and went back to sleep.

* * *

(Ciel P. O. V)

"Thank you, Young Master," Sebastian said. "For not telling her what really happened."

I nodded as I stared out the window. "It is best if she does not know. Who was that demon anyhow?"

"He calls himself Goliath. It seems Emilie has run into him quite a bit, and he is getting too close to her for my liking."

I sighed. "History seems to be repeating in a way. It seems this Goliath is another Claude Faustus."

"Yes, but this time, it is not possible for Emilie to be a demon. If she gets hurt . . ." Sebastian trailed off.

"It will not come down to that," I stated.

"I will not allow it."

"Neither will I," I mumbled.

* * *

_**Yay. Done. Lulu and Christopher are still alive. Damn it. XD How did you guys like the shocker though? Well, till next time.**_

_**~Alice Michaelis**_


	10. Hoheo Taralna, Rondero Tarel

_**Thank you: Ninjapuff, Imitation Paranoid Marionette, NightShadow1397, Mazgrl98, BlueRoseRabbit, Belieber4BlackButler, and Kitana Lunara for reviewing and everyone for reading. Oh, and by the way, after this chapter, they get pretty long and . . . Intense? Dramatic? Well, you'll all just have to see next week X3 Enjoy everyone. On with the tale.**_

* * *

Chapter 10: Hoheo Taralna, Rondero Tarel

(Emmett P. O. V)

"Momma's still sleeping," I whispered as Selena and I poked our heads into Momma's room. Father sat by her bed side, the moon turning everything shades of pretty gray and blue.

"Momma," Selena whispered.

Father glanced back at both of us, his face stern, but his eyes were worried and also contained something I had never seen before in him: fear.

"You two should have retired to bed," he stated sternly. "It is past your bedtimes."

"We're worried about Momma," Selena and I said in unison as we walked over to Father. "She's been sleeping since you returned."

"Momma was hurt, wasn't she?" Selena asked sadly. "She has bandages around her head."

Father nodded. "Yes, she was. But your mother is strong, something like this will not weaken her."

Even though Father said that, I could tell he was not so sure himself. Why else would he stay by Momma's side this whole time? He didn't even make dinner, Romeo ordered pizza again. Father has not left this room at all since he and Momma returned.

I grabbed Selena's hand and pulled her over to the other side of the bed where Momma wasn't laying. I struggled to climb onto the high up bed, then helped my little sister on.

"What are you two doing?" Father asked calmly as Selena and I crawled over to Momma's side and laid next to her.

"We're sleeping here tonight, right, Selena?" I asked as she rested her head on Momma's chest.

Selena gave a tired smile and nodded.

"Very well," Father sighed, but the look in his eyes showed he was actually a bit happy. He pulled the blanket over Selena and I and tucked us in comfortably.

After a few minutes, Selena was fast asleep, but I was still awake, clinging to Momma's hand tightly.

"Sleep, Emmett," Father said softly.

"I'm scared," I admitted and squeezed Momma's hand.

"Your mother is strong," he repeated.

I nodded and squeezed my eyes shut.

_She is, but at the same time . . . _My thoughts trailed off. I didn't want to finish the sentence. I quickly forced myself to go to sleep, and was happy to have a dream with Momma smiling and hugging me close.

* * *

(Sebastian P. O. V)

Emilie . . . It seems I am still not immune to your intoxication. I am a demon, but I do not want your soul. Still, it taunts me and pushes my sanity to its limit. The children are immune to you, for you carried them inside of you for nine months. In that time, they became accustomed to the Golden Flower. They do not crave you like I or any other creature. They were born to you, children used to your power so they do not crave something they considered normal since birth.

But I am not so lucky.

I bent down to Emilie's lips, and briefly gave her a kiss as the children slept soundly.

* * *

(Goliath P. O. V)

_**~The Next Day~**_

"You are getting too close to her for my liking!"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever," I grumbled.

"How dare you speak to me like that, you piece of shit!"

"Shit?" I growled, my temper getting the best of me before I was pulled back. "You damn brat. Not worth my time," I said and walked out the room.

"Shit, shit, shit! Piece of shit!"

* * *

(Sebastian P. O. V)

"She is still sleeping," I muttered as I placed the children's breakfast in front of them.

"I want Momma," they sighed in unison as they poked at their food.

I remained silent as the young master walked into the room.

"Another supernatural being has gone missing," he said sternly. "And I am starting to believe the demon we are looking for is possibly connected."

"How did you come to that conclusion?" I asked as I wiped Selena's dirty cheek with a clean napkin.

"It would seem one came back, barely alive. And what he had to say was very interesting."

* * *

(Emilie P. O. V)

"_**A doll. She is just like a little doll," **__a voice echoed through the darkness surrounding me. A voice I didn't like for it was full of mockery and malice._

"_**Stay away from me," **__I said sternly. __**"Do not come near me!"**_

"_**A doll. A perfect doll," **__the voice continued before laughing darkly and mockingly._

"_**Sebastian . . . No," **__I said and shook my head as I stood up in the endless darkness. __**"I don't need Sebastian to guard me like a little helpless princess. Where are you so I can take you on myself?!" **_

_But the person did not show himself, and thus, the darkness became an ominous silence . . . That is, until . . ._

"_**Hoheo taralna, rondero tarel. Hoheo taralna, rondero tarel. Hoheo taralna, rondero tarel."**_

_What is that? Who is that? _

"_**Hoheo taralna, rondero tarel. Hoheo taralna, rondero tarel. Hoheo taralna, rondero tarel."**_

_What does that mean?_

_The chant continued, filling me with unease. _

"_**Hoheo taralna, rondero tarel. Hoheo taralna, rondero tarel. Hoheo taralna, rondero tarel."**_

* * *

(Sebastian P. O. V)

"He is here?" I asked, staring up at the rundown apartment building.

The young master nodded as Selena and Emmett each grabbed one of my hands and stared up at the building with me.

"I heard he is a goblin, I have not met one of those yet," the young master said.

"I have. They can be quite loud and rude," I muttered. "Let us hurry and meet him."

We stepped into the building and made our way to the apartment the goblin lived in. As we walked, I kept the children safely behind me. Goblins can also be unpredictable, and tend to have a hunger for children.

"This is the apartment," the young master said as he stopped in front of room 3B. He knocked firmly, and waited impatiently for the door to open.

"G-go away, Demons!" the goblin shouted from within in fear. "I-I am never going b-back!"

The young master glared at the door. "He thinks we are the kidnapper."

"Go away!" the goblin shouted again.

"It would seem so," I said with a smirk.

"We don't have time for this," Selena said impatiently, her cheeks puffed out in irritation as she too glared at the door. "We need to go back to Momma!"

Emmett nodded. "Open the stupid door you ugly pig!"

"They have Emilie's mouth," the young master said while I sighed.

"That is not always a good thing," I assured.

The door to the goblin's area suddenly opened, but not enough, for the security chain was still up. We all stared at the door as the goblin's crazed milky white eyes appeared in the crack. He was in his human form, but that was just as fowl as I guessed his goblin form looked.

"Children?" he asked in a sickly voice.

I stood in front of Selena and Emmett, hiding them. "They are not for you," I said coldly.

"Come on. Just a little taste."

"Were you not afraid of us just a moment ago?" the young master asked.

"You are not the demon who took me. You look nothing like that damn brat."

"What did he look like?" I asked.

"Around your height, and just as skinny," the goblin began, pointing at me. "His hair was all messy and covered one green eye. He had two strange little pieces of jewelry on his lips and was pretty cocky. Dressed weird too, and had on these weird things in his ears that played music."

I already knew who the goblin was speaking of. "Goliath."

The goblin nodded, his disgusting finger still pointing at me. "Yeah. That's what he said his name was. Said he was on a mission to make an army."

"An army?!" the young master gasped before glaring at me. "Goliath is the demon from yesterday, correct?"

"Yes," I answered.

"The one who saved, Emilie," the young master mumbled to himself.

I nodded bitterly, recalling the memory. His filthy hands on my mistress, his disgusting lips by her ear as he forced her limp body to dance with him. How distasteful.

"Do you know why he is creating this army?" I asked the goblin.

"Don't know, don't care. Now go . . . But leave one of those kids behind. The little girl looks good," he said and licked his lips.

Emmett wrapped his arms protectively around his sister as I glared at the goblin. I will not allow any being to look at my children in such a tainted way.

"Young master, take the children downstairs, please," I said.

The young master smirked, already knowing what I was going to do. "Alright, but make sure you do not cause the humans to start poking their noses."

"Of course."

"Oh, and rip his tongue out while you are at it so he will never speak or taste again," the young master added as he left with the twins.

I smirked and cracked my knuckles. "Gladly."

* * *

When I was finished with the goblin, he was barely alive once again. I chuckled darkly as I left his home.

"Never look at my children in such a way again," I said before shutting the door behind me and heading downstairs.

As I did, the phone in my pocket began to ring. I quickly answered it, hoping for good news on Emilie.

Instead, I was given the opposite.

"Emilie's gone!" Jonathan shouted.

* * *

(Emilie P. O. V)

"Hoheo taralna, rondero tarel," I whispered, my mind in a haze as I walked through the chilly late fall weather outside in nothing but my silk nightgown. Still, I couldn't feel the coldness. I couldn't feel anything for that matter, not even my lips chanting the words I did not understand.

"Hoheo taralna, rondero tarel," I continued to chant as I went deeper and deeper into the forest.

The scenery began to grow unfamiliar to me. The trees' barks were beginning to turn from brown to a silvery white, and all their multi color leaves were suddenly gone. The ground was now covered with a thin layer of snow, that not even that I felt.

"Hoheo taralna, rondero tarel."

Something I thought of as snow began to fall from the sky, but after a while, I noticed it wasn't snow, but ash.

"Hoheo taralna, rondero tarel."

I walked straight into a cobweb, but fear didn't grip me like it should have. Instead, I thought of the web as a veil, hiding me from something I didn't quite know.

"Hoheo taralna, rondero tarel," I whispered.

"Yes. Come, dear girl," a voice I didn't recognize called. "Come."

"Hoheo taralna, rondero tarel."

"Come, hurry, hurry!" a second voice said in excitement. "Hurry, hurry!"

"Hoheo taralna, ron—"

"Emilie!"

I gasped and my heart skipped a beat. "S . . . Sebastian," I whispered, the scenery around me beginning to vanish back to the normal forest I knew so well.

"Emilie!" strong arms suddenly wrapped around me and pulled me back into a tight embrace. I held in my yelp as I yanked the spider web off my face and flicked it to the ground.

I looked up into Sebastian's face as his eyes stared down at me, intently watching.

"What just happened?" I asked.

Sebastian said nothing and picked me up, bridal style. We began heading back to the house, and I shivered as a cold wind blew by. I hugged myself tightly and leaned into Sebastian's chest.

"Sebastian."

"Yes?"

"What does 'Hoheo taralna, rondero tarel' mean?" I asked and felt Sebastian slightly stiffen.

"Where did you hear such foolishness, Emilie?" he asked me, his voice sounding light, but I could sense the undertone.

"A weird dream," I muttered. "Do you know what it means?"

"It is merely made up words children say to summon fairies," he answered.

"Fairies?" I asked before a smile spread across my lips. "I remember when I used to want to meet a fairy."

Sebastian's grip on me tightened, and I stared up at him questionably.

He shook his head before smiling sweetly at me. "I am glad you are awake, Emilie."

_Sebastian . . . What are you hiding from me?_

* * *

_**Ugh! Why do I keep only getting up to six pages?! I need to work on that. I'll try my best to start making the chapters longer everyone. Till next time.**_

_**UPDATE: I have made the next few chapters a lot longer, so that's some good news there. ^_^**_

_**~Alice Michaelis**_

_**Hoheo taralna, rondero tarel really is just gibberish. I looked it up XD. It's just something Yana Toboso made up. Means nothing at all.**_


	11. Revelation and Conflicting Emotions

_**Wooh! Finally a long chapter. Thank you: Imitation Paranoid Marionette, BlueRoseRabbit, Belieber4BlackButler, Mazgrl98, PrincessLinnnyBinny, and VampireSiren for reviewing and everyone for reading. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. On with the tale!**_

* * *

Chapter 11: Revelation and Conflicting Emotions

_Hoheo Taralna, Rondero Tarel_

* * *

(Goliath P. O. V)"You must stop this kidnapping spree, Goliath. Too many females are going missing at once, you are threatening to expose us."

I shrugged. "I don't care," I muttered as I sat on the windowsill in my room. I glanced over to my king size bed, where under the sheets was another female who's soul I had devoured. Unlike most demons who made contracts, I discovered a way to take souls without a contract. But, I haven't told anyone how and I never will. It's my little secret, my little advantage against other demons.

"You should. If we are exposed, it would be quite troublesome to make the humans forget. Especially in this day and age where technology keeps a permanent record of everything."

" . . . Yeah," I said absentmindedly.

"What are you thinking about?"

The brunette in my mind remained and I blocked out the question asked as I thought of her. The intoxicating smell of her blood, the irresistible smell of her soul, those cute golden eyes, sexy body, long brown hair . . .

. . . Damn. Why can't I get stupid Emilie out of my head? What's so great about her besides being the Golden Flower? Damn it. This better not be what I think it is. I better be wrong.

"Goliath."

"What?!" I snapped. "Just back off, okay?! Stop asking me so many damn questions!"

* * *

(Emilie P. O. V)

"Moving?" I asked as everyone sat in the living room, Emmett and Selena playing with one of Snake's snakes. It seems Selena had gotten over her fear of them.

Sebastian nodded.

"Why?" Jonathan asked.

"We need to keep Emilie off radar as much as possible. It is very clearly known that we all live here, and we should start considering staying hidden."

"Where did this sudden idea come from?" I asked.

"It is not sudden. I have been thinking it over for quite some time now," Sebastian stated.

"But where are we suppose to move to? There's a lot of us, and big houses aren't that easy to find," Romeo said.

"Plus, hiding is another challenge. I mean, let's face it, we aren't the most normal looking bunch," Jonathan added.

"Still, Sebastian is right and we should try hiding for Emilie's sake and for the twins," Ciel muttered. "We will just have to find a way to blend in."

"But that doesn't answer how we'll find a large home," I said and looked around the living room reluctantly. To be honest, I didn't want to leave this house. So much has happened in these walls. Selena and Emmett were born here, I would visit this place as a child when Sarah was alive and living here, and so many other memories. I can't just drop everything and leave this place.

"Do not worry about that. There are many abandoned homes we can live in," Ciel said and took a sip of his tea.

I stared down at the floor sadly. "I don't really want to leave," I admitted to everyone.

"Yes, but it is our only option, Emilie," Sebastian said to me. "If we move, the amount of attacks will drop."

"Until everyone finds out where we live again," Romeo added.

"So what, are we just suppose to keep moving around every few years for all eternity?" I asked bitterly as I glared at Sebastian. "Never being able to fully settle down in one place?"

He nodded. "That is our only choice."

I looked over at Selena and Emmett. "What do you two think about all of this?" I asked them. "You guys really want to leave this house?"

The twins both looked over at me innocently. They remained quiet for a moment and exchanged a brief glance with one another as they thought. Finally, they looked at me and smiled beautifully.

"Anything to protect Momma," they said in unison. "We don't mind moving around a lot, as long as Momma is safe."

A small smiled spread over my lips as I looked at my precious babies.

"Besides, we can always come back to this house, right?" Romeo asked and looked up at Sebastian. "I mean, we'll move around a lot, but we can always come back here for a little while."

Sebastian nodded.

"Well, even though I'm not going to live for eternity like all of you, I'll go wherever you all go," Jonathan said and looked over at me.

I felt a slight stab of sadness. That's right. Jonathan was the only human one here, meaning he wouldn't be by my side forever. I try my best not to think of that, but when it comes up . . .

"Where will we move to? Asks Dan," Snake muttered.

"I am not sure at the moment, but I am looking," Sebastian said. "Still, I suggest we leave this place and find a smaller one for the meantime."

"So we're moving even though you haven't found a place?!" I asked. "Why the rush?"

"The quicker we move, the safer we are."

I sighed a bit irritably. "I guess." I looked around at my home again. I'm really going to miss this place when we're gone. Seriously, this place just has so many memories. I can't wait for the day I will be able to come back.

* * *

"And this too," Selena said as we packed up her and Emmett's room. I sat on my knees on the floor, next to a large cardboard box full of the twins' toys. I grabbed the stuffed animals Selena cradled in her arms and put them in the box.

"Did we already pack all your toys, Emmett?" I asked a bit sadly.

He shook his head before poking it under the bed and pulling out a bunch of his toys. I was shocked at how many there were.

"When Father tells us to clean, I just stuff my toys under the bed," Emmett admitted.

Selena smiled as she helped Emmett put his toys in the box.

"Don't worry, I do something similar," she admitted herself. "But I hide them in the closet."

"The closet?" I asked and looked over at the door we had yet to open. "Oh boy."

The twins laughed.

I smiled and stood up. "I'm going to go get another box."

"Okay," they said in unison and went back to putting as many toys in the box that would fit.

I left Selena and Emmett's room and wandered downstairs. I opened the door placed underneath the main stairs and entered the small closet. It was full of boxes left here for years. Isn't that convenient. I'm saying that bitterly by the way.

As I pulled out the folded up box, I could hear two people murmuring from the room near by. It sounded like Sebastian and Ciel. I was going to ignore the conversation and go back upstairs, when I heard my name being mentioned.

"They're talking about me?" I whispered and wandered to the conversation, but hid by the door, out of both demons' sights.

"Your excuse for moving is a good one, but not the real one," Ciel muttered. "You have not told Emilie have you?"

"No. She is still unaware."

"Why have you not told her yet, Sebastian? She has a right to know. It has been five days since the school incident. Five days that Emilie has been sleepwalking. Five days that he has been trying to lure her into his web."

"I am aware, Young Master."

"So why is Emilie still clueless?!" Ciel snapped. "She of all people should know the truth."

"Emilie has been very stressed lately, even though she denies it, I can clearly tell," Sebastian began.

"Yes, as can I," Ciel added and let Sebastian continue.

"Which is why I have not told her about her sleepwalking. It will only make her feel even worse."

Ciel sighed irritably, but agreed. "Saying it like that, then I suppose you are right for not telling her. Let us hurry and move out of this place before he figures out a more efficient way to lure Emilie to him."

"Yes."

I stood where I was, my body full of shock. A demon is luring me in my sleep? I've been sleepwalking for _five _days? That's the real reason why we're moving. It isn't because of _all _the attacks. It's just because of one.

I wandered off before Sebastian and Ciel could find out I was eavesdropping. I went back to the twins' room and helped them finish packing.

* * *

(One Week Later)

"That's the last box," Romeo said as he entered the small apartment we were all suppose to live in for a while. "Where's Ciel and Sebastian?" he asked and looked around the clustered room full of boxes. Maybe we should have put a few more in storage.

"Looking for a better hom—ahh!" I yelped as I tripped over a box and fell onto the ground. I groaned. "They better find a new place soon."

Jonathan nodded and began moving some boxes into the room he and Romeo would have to share with Snake. Romeo went to go help my brother, and that's when the twins ran over to me.

"Momma, where's the other box with our toys?" Emmett asked.

"We can't find it," Selena added.

I looked up at the twins from where I was still laying on the floor. They both looked down at me with curious, reddish-brown eyes. Selena moved a lock of her long bangs away from her eyes while Emmett looked around the room, searching for the box he had just asked me about.

"It isn't in your room?" I asked. "I put all your stuff in there."

Selena and Emmett shook their heads.

I sat up and face palmed, suddenly remembering the box. "Wait, now I remember." I sighed and stared up at both my children apologetically. "I accidentally left it behind at the house. I'll go get it right now, okay?"

They both nodded.

"Can we come with you, Momma?" Selena asked.

I shook my head and stood up. "You two start unpacking your room, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am!" the twins said in unison before laughing and running of to their room.

I chuckled and left the apartment.

I really hated apartments, mainly because I have trusting issues and don't trust the people living around me. When I was little and lived in an apartment with my fake parents, the man across the hall had been arrested for kidnapping a little girl who lived in an apartment on the floor below. Then there were other instances that made me just hate the whole apartment thing. Good thing we'll only be living here for a short amount of time.

By the time I made it to the old house, the sun was already beginning to set, the sky bathed in orange and gold. I walked up the steps I wouldn't see again for a long time, and unlocked the door to enter the house I wouldn't live in again for many years.

The living room was completely empty as I walked by it, so was the dining room. My footsteps echoed through each room, even if I hadn't entered it. I went upstairs and peaked into each of the open doors that revealed either an empty room, or a room with the left behind furniture covered in white blankets. I ignored all the rooms, not wanting to be all sappy and reminisce.

When I came to the twins' room, I walked in and instantly saw the box I had left behind. I chuckled to myself. The box was right in the center of the room, how the heck could I forget all about it and leave it behind?

_Emilie has been very stressed lately, even though she denies it_

I guess Sebastian is right about that a bit. I have been stressing out about the protection of my family, and over Lulu still being alive, it's causing me to be very forgetful and paranoid about everything.

I walked over to the box and struggled to pick it up since it was super heavy. I soon gave up on that idea and just decided to push the box along the floor until I got to the stairs. Then I would kick it down the stairs, and drag it to the car. I'm a genius. No, wait. I can't do that. What if this box has some of Selena's porcelain dolls? Damn. So much for my amazing plan.

I sighed and struggled again with the box. I was able to lift it a few inches off the ground, which was enough for me. I struggled over to the door where I placed the box down and took in a deep breathe for round two. I picked up the box again, and placed it down a few inches away, then picked it up again, and put it down again.

"This is going to take me forever," I whispered.

At that exact moment, I could sense it. I turned around quickly and looked down the darkening hallway that loomed ahead of me. I glared in the distance, my feeling not wrong.

There was a demon very close by.

I ran in the direction the demon was in and wandered into the backyard, just as something dropped onto my shoulder. I glanced at my right shoulder curiously before screaming at the top of my lungs. I pushed the large tarantula off of me and stumbled away from it. The spider began to crawl towards me, and I freaked. I'm ashamed to admit it, but I absolutely freaked out.

I screamed and ran off deeper into the garden, my mind portraying a bunch of creepy crap, like giant spiders attacking me. I know, I know, super stupid, but I hate spiders with a burning passion!

I stopped running when I approached the garden's lake. I glanced behind me wearily, expecting to see the tarantula a million times larger and chasing after me. Instead, I received something worse. Instead of one tarantula, there were now ten. All of them brown and furry with black and orange stripes around their creepy legs. They clung to the roses and seemed to be staring directly at me.

"S-stupid spiders," I stuttered. I can't believe I just ran past all of them, and now I'm too afraid to go back.

"I would have never assumed the Golden Flower was so frightened of spiders," a cold male voice said from somewhere behind me.

I glanced over at the voice who was standing on the other side of the pond. It was the demon I had sensed in the first place. He was tall and wearing a butler outfit. I was unable to tell the color of his hair because it was already dark, so all I knew is it was dark and combed properly. His eyes were gold, but nothing like mine. His eyes were darker than mine, and contained evil. The demon pushed up his thin framed glasses, his eyes not leaving the area where I stood.

He snapped his fingers, and at first I was confused as to why, but then I felt something furry begin to crawl up my legs. I looked down just in time to see the ten tarantula's now trying to climb up me like I was a tree. I screamed and started kicking them off, but by doing so, I stumbled back and fell into the lake. I sat in the freezing water, not worrying about being wet at the moment. All my focus was on the spiders still trying to crawl on me. I kicked and pushed them away, but they just kept coming.

"Get off of me!" I screamed. "Ira dae!"

All ten spiders instantly turned into gold dust, and I felt relief wash over me.

"Impressive," the demon behind me said, as I was suddenly grabbed by one of my elbows and forced to my feet. I glared up at the demon and tried yanking my arm out of his grip, but he was holding on tightly as he examined me.

"Let me go," I demanded as I continued to struggle.

"Even though you contain such power, you are still as weak as any human."

"Shut up!" I snapped. "Aurea testa explosione!"

The demon quickly released me and moved away from my attack. He jumped back onto the other side of the lake and pushed up his glasses again.

I turned around quickly and ran towards the house, but the demon was faster. He was suddenly in front of me, his expression showing he clearly was not amused. In fact, he just looked bored.

"I need you to come with me, Miss Roze," he said.

"No way in hell," I said. "Ira deae!"

Once again, he dodged my attack.

"A reckless girl who's attacks are very predictable," he commented.

I sucked my teeth. "Clama angustiae!" I let out the piercing scream, but the demon merely plugged his fingers into his ears until I was done. "Damn. Who are you anyways?" I asked, realizing I had yet to get this demon's name.

He pushed up his glasses before staring directly into my eyes from where he stood a few feet away. "Day into night, sugar into salt, living to dead, and silver into gold. That is what makes the Trancy butler, Claude Faustus."

"Claude Faustus?" I asked. Why did that name sound so familiar to me?

_Apparently, my soul was also intoxicating to demons. Of course, not as much as yours, but it did cause Sebastian some trouble._

_How many demons attacked you?_

_Only one. Claude Faustus._

Now I remember. "You're the demon who tried to take Ciel's soul when he was human," I muttered.

"So you have heard of me."

I took a step back. "But how are you alive? You were killed with the demon sword, Laevateinn."

"I was," Claude said with a nod. "But it seems I was brought back to life by a woman under the name of, Jade."

Of course Jade would somehow be a part of this. Even in death, she manages to screw up my life.

"Apparently, she wanted to use my master and I, but we had other plans."

"Your master? Alois Trancy?" I presumed.

"Yes."

"But Hannah took his soul."

"When Hannah was also brought back to life, all the souls she had devoured were set free, along with all the souls I consumed. It was the only way to truly bring us back."

Damn it, Jade.

"Well, that's interesting, or whatever, but get lost. You're here to kidnap me, obviously, or you wouldn't be here, but I'm not going with you."

"On the contrary, Sebastian Michaelis is not here to protect you now," Claude said smugly. "So you _will _be coming with me, Emilie Roze." Claude suddenly pulled out a set of golden knives out of nowhere and flung them at me.

Before I could counterattack, someone did for me as silver knives clashed with Claude's gold.

"You are wrong about that, Claude Faustus," a voice I would recognize anywhere said coyly from somewhere behind me. "I am always keeping a close eye on Emilie, whether I am beside her or not."

Sebastian stepped over to my side and smirked at Claude. The sound of a bird taking flight suddenly filled my ears and I looked over at the trees just in time to see a raven fly off, cawing loudly as it did.

I see. So that's how Sebastian keeps a close eye on me.

"What a disgrace," Claude said in disgust to Sebastian. "You have the most desirable soul ever in your grip, and yet you do not partake in it. What a waste."

"I have no interest in consuming Emilie's soul," Sebastian said smugly, his trademark smirk still on his lips.

"So I have heard. She is your lover, that is the word down in Hell. Even more disgraceful. A demon actually falling in love. Then again, I guess that is to be expected from a Fowl."

"Fowl?" I asked.

Sebastian did not answer. He narrowed his reddish-brown eyes on Claude, his smirk now gone.

"You do not dress like a butler anymore," Claude continued to speak as he took in Sebastian's gray V-neck shirt, black trench coat, dark jeans, and black gloves. "Though you do have the colors."

"Times have changed," Sebastian said, sounding amused again. "The sight of a butler is now considered odd, and draws much unneeded attention."

Claude nodded. "I suppose. Now, on to the girl," he said, his eyes quickly darting over to me. "My master wishes to have her. Like you, he is also a Fowl now."

There was that term again. What's a Fowl? And what does it mean for Sebastian to be one?

"And you still serve over him? My, were you fooled into an eternal contract as well?" Sebastian asked in mock-curiosity.

Is it just me, or does Sebastian seem to be having too much fun teasing Claude?

"Just hand over the Golden Flower, Sebastian Michaelis."

Sebastian stood in front of me. "That is something I can not do. For you see, Emilie is mine, and mine _alone_."

Claude's eyes quickly changed into their demonic form as he glared at Sebastian.

"Very well. I was planning on snatching her from your lifeless body anyhow," Claude said casually before shooting forward.

In a split second, Sebastian had me scooped up in his arms and was jumping out of the way of Claude's attack. Sebastian raced into the woods on the outskirts of the garden, still holding me tightly, bridal style, in his arms.

"Emilie, why are you soaked?" Sebastian asked as he ran.

"I fell into the lake," I muttered, embarrassed to admit that.

Sebastian sighed. "Honestly. You will catch a cold if you do not get warmed up soon."

I looked up at Sebastian's face. "Is that really something to be worrying about right now?! You don't seem to be too worried about the fact that we're being chased by a demon, Sebastian."

He smirked. "Why no, I am not."

"Why?"

"Because unlike me, Claude Faustus is not one hell of a demon."

I chuckled. "Cocky much?"

Sebastian continued to smirk and stared straight ahead as he ran. He quickly jumped up onto a branch and began jumping from tree limb to tree limb. I glanced over Sebastian's shoulder and saw nothing, but I could still sense the demon.

"Where is he?" I asked just as Sebastian jumped down the tree limb he was on at the same moment three golden forks stuck into it. I looked up and saw Claude hovering above us on another limb.

"First you fight to keep the soul of that human boy, now you fight for the Golden Flower. Neither of which you will consume," Claude muttered.

"Yet you are also fighting for the Golden Flower, even though you are not doing it for yourself," Sebastian retorted. "So you also will not have her soul."

Claude said nothing and came to attack. Sebastian moved out of the way and we disappeared into the trees again, but this time, when were a short distance away from where we were a moment ago, Sebastian placed me down on the ground.

"Stay here, Emilie," he said and draped his black trench coat over my shoulders. "This should keep you from catching a cold."

"What?! No way!" I protested. "I'll fight too!"

"Claude is a spider demon, Emilie. He can use your worst fear against you, so remain here and wait for my return."

My eyes widened in shock. Claude was a spider demon? Of course, that's why he was able to control those spiders earlier. Wait. Does this also mean he's the spider demon from the asylum? So he's been keeping tabs even on my fake family?

"Alright, Emilie?" Sebastian asked, breaking me out of my thoughts.

I nodded. "Fine," I huffed and watched Sebastian go.

I pulled my knees up to my chest and rested my head on them as I waited patiently.

Spider demon . . . All the spiders appearing at the house, is Claude connected to that too? He must be. And then, he is also connected to the asylum, but why is he watching my fake mother? What does she have to do with anything?

"What are you doing here, Babe?"

I groaned. "Why now of all times?" I whispered and rose to my feet as Goliath jumped down from a tree branch, landing right in front of me.

"Why are you dripping wet?" Goliath asked and cocked one eyebrow in curiosity.

I placed my hand out in front of me. "If you take another step towards me, I'll kill you."

"What? You're still mad at me about that kiss? Didn't you like it?" Goliath licked his lips. "Because I can't stop thinking about it."

"Aurea . . ."

"Okay, okay," Goliath said and held up both his hands. "You're still pissed, I get it."

"Why do you keep bothering me?" I asked irritably.

"Don't you remember what I told your demon? I want you now. You're amusing and make my long, boring existence as a demon actually worth living. You make things fun."

"So I'm just a toy to you," I muttered.

"I guess you could call yourself that, but a toy is something I get bored of in a day. You're more than that."

"Save the compliments and get lost."

Goliath sighed and ran a hand through his hair, pushing his bangs up and revealing something strange.

"Your face . . ." I whispered in shock. Goliath's other eye wasn't green like I had thought. It was actually milky white, obviously a result of whatever caused the three slash marks that went from his eyebrow, over his eye, and to his cheek.

Goliath quickly covered the side of his face that was scarred with his long bangs again. He looked away from me, his green eye narrowed as he stared at the floor.

"Crap, forgot about that for a second," he muttered.

"What happened to you?"

"Oh, now you care?" Goliath asked bitterly and looked over at me mockingly. "I don't need your pity, you know."

"I never said I was pitying you," I said angrily. "I was just curious is all."

"Well . . . Someone got mad at me one day and attacked me, that's all," he answered simply. "And now I can't see from my left eye."

I didn't say anything, but I did scold myself mentally for actually feeling sorry for Goliath. I looked away, trying to continue seeming like I really didn't care.

"Oh," I said, not really sure what else to say.

An awkward silence fell between us, but I just kept staring up at the sky, acting like I didn't care. Like I didn't feel sorry for him. I shouldn't be. I bet Goliath got what he deserved. Maybe he was being a jerk like always.

"If you're thinking I did something to deserve this scar, you're wrong!" Goliath suddenly said angrily.

"H-how did you—"

"It's written all over your face," he muttered. "I didn't do anything to deserve being attacked! By the way, your poker face is awful."

I ignored that last remark. "Then why did you?" I asked curiously.

"Hell if I know!" Goliath snapped and shoved both his hands into his pockets as he kicked pebbles away from him. "The person just got mad at me for no damn reason and now I have this scar."

"Sorry," I mumbled, and then quickly regretted it because my words just made Goliath even angrier.

"For what?! You didn't do anything! And besides, I told you I didn't want your sympathy!"

I said nothing, but my silence was also a bad thing apparently. Goliath became even _angrier_ at that. He stormed over to me and glared directly into my eyes.

"Stop looking at me like that," he growled.

"Like what?" I asked rudely. Last time I checked, I wasn't looking at Goliath in any way.

"With those eyes!" he snapped. "Those stupid, golden eyes!"

"If you leave then I won't be looking at you then," I argued.

Goliath scanned my face, his mouth slightly agape, as if he wanted to say something. Instead, he sucked his teeth and turned away from me.

"Honestly, out of all the girls I've ever known, and I've known _a lot _of girls, you're the strangest. Maybe it's because you're the Golden Flower. No. I've known many supernatural girls who were stubborn like you . . . Then what about you is so different?"

Even though it seemed like Goliath was talking to me, he sounded more like he was talking to himself. I stared at his back, once again not sure of what to say.

"This is weird," Goliath muttered and stared up at the night sky. "How many years have I lived? How many decades, centuries, millenniums have I lived, and yet I have never . . ." Goliath groaned in irritation.

I didn't know what to do. If I say something, Goliath might get angry again, but if I stay quiet, Goliath might get angry by that. What to do?

"I'm out of here," Goliath muttered and looked back at me briefly. He smirked. "I'll see you again, Babe."

"Don't call me that!" I snapped.

"Not going to happen, _Babe_," he laughed and disappeared into the trees ahead.

Goliath . . . I don't get him. At first, I thought he was a nice guy for saving me, but then he got perverted, and now . . . I don't know what to think of him. I don't think he knows what to think of himself either. It's like . . . It's like he's battling conflicting emotions inside of him or something.

I sat back down on the dirt and started waiting for Sebastian again. I rested my back against the tree behind me and stared up at the sky. What's taking Sebastian so long? He's okay, right? Of course he is, what am I saying? It's Sebastian! He's perfectly fine.

I nodded to myself and waited.

Ten minutes seemed to pass, and my worry was growing greater. That's when someone placed a hand softly on my shoulder. I gasped and looked up, my body filling with relief when my eyes landed on Sebastian.

"Forgive me for keeping you waiting," he said softly.

"You're okay!" I chimed happily and jumped into Sebastian's arms, wrapping my arms tightly around his neck.

"Of course. Did I not say I was one hell of a demon?" I could practically hear the smirk in Sebastian's voice.

I hugged him tighter. "Yeah, but I was still worried. What happened to Claude? Did you kill him?" I asked and moved away so I could look into Sebastian's face.

He shook his head and stared off in the direction he had just come from. "He ran off."

I nodded at the same moment a gust of wind blew by, making me remember that I was still dripping wet. I shivered and pulled Sebastian's trench coat tighter around me.

"Come, let us head back to the apartment," Sebastian said as he scooped me up into his arms like earlier. "Everyone must be worried."

"Wait, there's a box in the house I need to bring back," I said. "It's the reason why I came here."

Sebastian nodded and headed in the direction of the house.

* * *

(Goliath P. O. V)

Damn, I went too far back there. I said too much. I shouldn't have even told her about the scar. I should have just said to mind her own damn business.

So why did I tell her? And why did I get so angry at her?

I stopped running and stood in an open field. I looked up at the crescent moon and shouted angrily into the sky.

What the hell is going on with me? I'm not a Fowl, so why is this happening to me? I thought I was just using her as a toy, but I told her that wasn't it. I told her so many things, and I don't know why. I got mad at her because . . . Why did I get mad at her?

"Her eyes," I whispered. "The look in her eyes . . ." I chuckled angrily.

Even though she was glaring at me, looking at me angrily, her eyes were full of care. Her eyes were full of an emotion never given to me before. An emotion I shouldn't _want because I'm not a Fowl._

_What's happening to me?_

* * *

(Emilie P. O. V)

I yawned and collapsed onto the mattress on the floor. I had just come out of the shower and I was feeling squeaky clean and super tired. I grabbed the blanket and yanked it over my head, just as the room door opened. I didn't bother to peak out, too tired.

The side of the bed in front of me dipped downwards as Sebastian sat down.

"Sebastian," I said from under the blanket and then moved it away so I could look into his face.

"Yes?" he asked and moved a lock of my hair behind my ear.

"What's a Fowl?" I asked. "That term kept coming up. What does it mean?"

"A Fowl is merely a derogative term used on demons who were not born demons, but instead changed. Like the young master and I."

"So they actually pay attention to that in Hell?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yes, for there are many differences between born demons and Fowls. Since Fowls were human at one point, when they are turned, they still retain some of the emotions they had when they were human. For example, my love for you remained."

"What are the other differences?"

"Fowls are said to be much weaker than born demons. However, that does not seem to be the case with me. I am considered one of the strongest demons in Hell, which does draw much criticism since I am a Fowl." Sebastian smirked, showing he didn't care if others were angry about his powerful position.

"Anything else?" I asked.

"Nothing truly worth mentioning. The other differences are very insignificant."

I nodded and remained silent.

"You look as if there is more you wish to say," Sebastian stated.

I sat up on the bed and stared sternly at Sebastian. He was right. There was more I wanted to tell him.

"Sleepwalking," I said. "I heard you and Ciel talking about me sleepwalking."

"Eavesdropping is rude, Emilie," Sebastian said as if scolding a child.

"Yeah, but . . . The demon trying to lure me, it was Claude, wasn't it?" I asked. "He was the one causing my sleepwalking, right?"

Sebastian nodded. "Yes."

"And we moved to get away from him, but won't he just find us again and I'll start sleepwalking again?"

Sebastian reached into his pocket and pulled something out. I stared at the bracelet I had completely forgotten about.

"I fixed it, so you can wear it again," he said. "This way no one will be able to find you when we move."

I stuck out my hand and let Sebastian put the bracelet back on me. I smiled, staring at the pretty charms of the raven, the star, the moon, and the rose. It looked perfect on my arm, the bracelet specifically for me.

Sebastian placed his hand on the back of my head and pulled my lips to his. I shut my eyes, relishing in the kiss. I was pushed back onto the bed, Sebastian hovering over me as we didn't break the amazing kiss.

I let out a noise of protest when our lips parted, and Sebastian smirked as he placed a finger to my lips.

"We must not be so loud. The walls here are much thinner than the ones in our old home," he whispered in my ear. "And I know how much of a screamer you can be, Emilie." Sebastian chuckled as my face burned as hot as the sun.

"Just shut up and kiss me," I said stubbornly and pulled his lips back down to mine.


	12. Kidnapper

_**Thank you: Mazgrl98, Belieber4BlackButler, Imitation Paranoid Marionette, and zerokirafan111 for reviewing and everyone for reading. On with the (long) tale!**_

* * *

Chapter 12: Kidnapper

(Emilie P.O.V)

I finished setting up the twins room they would be sharing with Ciel, and let out a sigh of relief when everything was over. The beds were set up, the dressers were full of clothes and so was the closet, and all the right furniture was placed where it should be. Or at least, the furniture that could fit. Everything else was placed in storage until we moved out of here.

"Momma's tired?" Selena asked as she walked into the room in a pretty white dress with puffy sleeves and baby blue lace trimming. In her arms she cradled a white rabbit with a black eye patch over the right eye, a black cape, and a black top hat. Ciel had gotten Selena that stuffed rabbit for her last birthday.

I sat on the wood floor and nodded. I ran a hand through my dark locks and stared at my beautiful daughter as she stepped over to my side and placed a small hand on my shoulder.

"Break time?" she asked.

"A long break," I said and stared into Selena's eyes, the same exact color as Sebastian's. "Your father and Ciel aren't back yet?"

Selena shook her head. "And Emmett went out with Uncle Romeo and Uncle Jonathan to play basketball."

"So it's just me and you," I murmured.

"Yup."

I smiled. "Then let's go out too. Come on, Selena." I stood up and grabbed my daughter's small hand in mine.

"Yay! Let's go toy shopping! Toy shopping!"

"Okay," I chuckled.

* * *

(Goliath P. O. V)

"This place is wretched."

"Fuck off," I growled and glanced around my torn apart room. All my clothes littered the ground, I had punched about five holes into the wall, my mirror was broken, I had torn my closet door off its hinges, my wooden dresser was laying on its side on the ground because of me, ripped pillows were on the floor with their fluffy guts poured out, my blanket was ripped, and I had even broken one of my room windows.

"What has gotten you so angry?"

I didn't respond. I glanced out the broken window and stared at all the rain pouring down. My mind began to wander, and before I knew it, I was thinking of—

No. I need to stop. Why do I keep thinking about her? I shouldn't be feeling like this. I'm _not _feeling like this. I'm not. I can't be. I'm not a Fowl, I'm not a pathetic demon who used to be human. I was born a demon, born without compassion.

Then why . . . ?

* * *

(Emilie P. O. V)

Selena gasped in delight and ran over to a doll with long, dark brown hair and brown eyes that was dressed in a simple dark purple dress.

"I want this one, Momma," she said and pointed at the doll as she glanced back at me.

"That one?" I asked. "Why that one? There are better dolls over there," I said and pointed more down the aisle.

"No, this one, Momma," Selena protested. "I really want it. It's special."

"Special?" I grabbed the doll in her box and stared at her. To me, it just looked like a typical doll. Nothing special about it. It didn't even come with extra outfits, just that one purple dress. Plus, its hair was a bit messy for a doll and . . . Wait.

I glanced down at Selena's super happy expression, then back at the doll. I smiled, realizing what made this doll so special compared to the others.

"This dolls reminds you of me, doesn't it?" I asked.

Selena giggled.

"I understand now. Alright, I'll get you this one."

"Yay!" Selena chimed and jumped into the air happily.

"Anything else you'd like, Selena?"

My daughter looked around eagerly. "Oh. That!" she ran into the next aisle and came out with a red toy truck.

"Um . . ." I trailed off.

"For Big Brother," she said. "We should get him something too."

I nodded. "Right. Come on, let's go pay for these."

After paying for the toys, Selena and I headed out the store and glanced around the mall. It was so weird not having to be so alert all the time. With the bracelet on, I was completely invisible to the supernatural world. No one was able to sense me, and I could regain a slightly normal life.

_Since no one can sense me, Claude and Goliath can't find me, _I thought with relief.

Claude Faustus, a demon from Sebastian's past that Jade brought back to life. He's been watching over my family and I for some time now. He's not like the other demons who attack me. He doesn't just strike, he stalks his prey first.

I bit the nail of my thumb as Selena and I walked through the mall, looking for other stores to go into. I completely spaced out as I thought about the incident from last night involving Claude and Goliath, also, about Sebastian and Ciel beings Fowls.

Sebastian made it sound like demons have no emotion what so ever, but that can't be one hundred percent true, right? I mean, Selena and Emmett aren't Fowls because they were born demons, yet they seem to have emotions just like any human. Maybe it's because I'm their mother and Sebastian is a Fowl. Maybe that has something to do with it.

Since Claude isn't a Fowl, he has no emotions at all. He feels no remorse or compassion, right? So that means he will go to any means to kidnap me, won't he? Even going as far as to possibly hurt my children. No, I can't allow that. I'll keep him far away from Selena and Emmett. I won't let him hurt them, or anyone else I care about.

I came out of my deep thought as I realized something was off. I've been quiet this whole time, and yet Selena hasn't asked me if I'm okay.

I looked down and gasped. "Selena?" I turned on my heels in a split second, but didn't see my daughter behind me either. "Selena?!"

Where is she? I can't even sense her.

I went back to where I had come from, searching frantically for my daughter. It wasn't like Selena at all to wander from my side. She knew better than that. She knew to stay by my side because it was the safest thing.

"Selena!" I called. Why can't I sense her still?

Wait. Now that I think about it, I haven't been able to sense _anything_. Demons, angels, vampires, nothing. That's strange, especially in packed places, I usually sense a few. But lately, I haven't found any. Why?

"Selena!"

* * *

(Selena P. O. V)

_Selena!_

"M . . . Momma?" my eyes opened slowly, but I still couldn't see anything. Why is it so dark?

I whimpered. I hate the dark. Where's Momma? Where's my Momma?

"Momma," I whimpered. "Momma, I'm scared."

Where am I? How did I get here? I was with Momma in the mall, and I had dropped the stuffed rabbit Ciel had gotten me, so I went to pick it up. But . . . But then what? I don't remember.

"Momma. Daddy."

I searched the ground around me, at least trying to find the stuffed rabbit. My fingers brushed against the familiar soft fur, and I sighed with relief. I quickly pulled the rabbit to me and hugged it tightly for comfort.

Everything's so dark, I can't even see my hand in front of my face. I sniffed the air, but I couldn't really smell anything besides rain. I can hear it too. Does that mean I'm outside?

Footsteps began to echo from somewhere off in the distance. I gasped softly and covered my mouth with both my hands and moved back as much as I could before my back pressed against a wall. The footsteps kept approaching until they seemed to stop near by.

"What do you have for me here?" a male asked.

"You wanted me to help you find a few more supernatural beings, and I came up with a great idea," a second male voice said, but this one sounded sick and gross. "You know how older beings are so stubborn and annoying to get on your side?"

"Yeah," the first male said in a bit of an attitude. "What about it?"

"Well, what if we start kidnapping supernatural children and raise them. Children are much easier to convince."

"You're telling me you got me a child? What's a child going to do for me?! Do you know how much time I'm going to have to spend training children? I need quick results." the first male voice asked angrily.

"But wasn't capturing adults also time consuming?" the sick voice asked, now sounding scared.

"This would take more time. Whatever, just show me what you got here."

Everything went silent, and I waited anxiously within the darkness I was in. Suddenly, the darkness above me disappeared and a bright light flooded the area I was in. I winced and peaked around quickly, noticing I was in a wooden crate.

"Here she is. Quite a beauty, don't you think?" the sick voice asked. My head snapped up and I stared at the two figures in fear.

One was a goblin in his true form. Puke green skin and warts all over, his pitch black eyes watched me in amusement as he licked his lips. The figure next to him looked completely different. He was a demon like me, I could sense it. His dark purple, almost black, hair covered one green eye, and he had strange things on his lips. They looked like earrings.

The demon stared down at me in shock as I looked back up at him. I could feel my eyes beginning to burn with tears that I tried to fight back. Momma always told me to be strong and to not cry, but it's really hard.

"Momma. Daddy," I whimpered.

* * *

(Emilie P. O. V)

"No, no, no," I whimpered as I began to panic. I seriously can't sense anything at all. I can't find Selena either. What do I do? My daughter is out there, possibly in danger, and I can't do anything because for some reason, I can't sense anything!

I groaned out in rage. What the hell am I suppose to do?

"Damn it!" I snapped a slammed my wrist against the wall by my side. Without realizing, I had slammed the arm that my charm bracelet was on. I had slammed my wrist so hard that, without meaning to, I broke the bracelet. The piece of jewelry fell from my wrist and clattered against the ground.

"Crap," I whispered and bent down to pick it up, but at that moment, I realized something.

I paused, my hand hovering over the bracelet on the ground. My eyes widened in disbelief. I could sense the beings around me now. I could sense some demons, a few fairies, and one angel.

"The bracelet," I whispered. Does the bracelet not only hide me from others, but hides others from me. That must be it. That's why I couldn't sense anyone.

I smirked and put the bracelet in my pocket as I stood up straight and glanced around the busy mall. I ignored all the supernatural beings suddenly staring at me. I didn't care about any of them at the moment.

_Selena, I'm coming, _I thought and concentrated on finding my daughter as I ran through the mall.

There was no sign of my Selena on the second floor, and no sign of her on first. Where is she? If she's not in the mall's parking area, I think I'll lose it.

I ignored the elevator, that would take too long, and ran down the stairs. Well, more liked jump down. I jumped down each set of eight steps and landed on each of the platforms until I was at the door leading into the mall's parking lot. I swung the door open, and the first thing I sensed were two demons and a goblin.

Selena was one of the demons, and . . . Goliath was the other.

The three of them were on the parking lot's ground level just below where I was. I sucked my teeth and started running again.

"Selena!" I practically screamed as I reached the level they were on.

This level of the parking lot was completely empty, except for a single black Mercedes, two figures, and a wooden box far away from me. I quickly noticed Goliath who looked back at me a bit angrily. Standing hunched over next to him was the goblin. But, where's Selena?

"Momma!" I heard my precious daughter's distant cry scream in fear.

Goliath looked down into the crate before looking back at me. He sent me a naughty smirk before reaching into the crate and pulling out a struggling Selena. He held her high in the air like someone holding a kitten, his hands under her arms. Selena kicked and tried to claw at Goliath's face.

"She's feisty, just like her mother," Goliath chuckled.

"Put me down!" Selena screamed.

I ran forward, ready to snatch her out of Goliath's grip, when the goblin suddenly intervened. He jumped in between Goliath and I, and lifted up his hand. My whole body suddenly froze, and I fell to my knees on the cold, hard pavement. I stared ahead in shock, my vision and hearing beginning to fade. What the hell was happening? Everything had suddenly gone black, and the only thing I could hear was a ringing in my ears. Selena's cries for me became distant, until they had disappeared.

"S-Selena," I felt my lips mouth to say, but I couldn't actually hear myself say anything.

* * *

(Goliath P. O. V)

Even when I try to stay _away_ from her, she appears. And what the hell are the odds that this little brat of hers gets kidnapped and given to me?

I placed the annoying kid back in the box, and before she could jump out, I put the lid back on and sat on top of the box to keep the girl in for the mean time. I snapped my fingers to get Guck, the goblin I had hired to help me in the kidnappings, attention. Guck ignored me completely and stared hungrily at Emilie.

I glanced over at Emilie and smirked. She looked pretty cute like that, on her knees like someone begging. Her dark brown hair hung wildly around her cute face, giving her a sexy rebellious look. Her plush lips were slightly open, and her golden eyes were completely distant because of Guck's spell. I took in her outfit. Gray skinny jeans, a long white tank top that went just past her pant pockets with a low neck, and a black short sleeve jacket.

"S-Selena," she whispered.

"Guck," I said, but he still wouldn't listen to me. "Guck!" I snapped.

While I shouted at the stupid goblin, the annoying little girl in the box began to scream and kick at the sides of the box, trying to kick her way out. Sorry, Brat, but you're too young and weak to even break out of this kind of box. This box was made specifically for capturing supernatural beings, or so Guck had said.

"Guck!" I snapped.

"T-the Golden Flower?" Guck asked, his mouth beginning to water as he took a step towards Emilie.

"Back off from her and come sit on this box," I ordered.

"She looks absolutely delicious."

Damn. Guck isn't listening to me.

I looked around for something to put on top of this box so the little girl within wouldn't come out. Even though this box was made to keep supernatural beings in, a box without a lid is pretty much pointless. I sighed when I found nothing and looked back at Guck as he continued to get closer to Emilie.

"_**Guck!" **_I snapped in my demonic tone. I could feel my eyes turn into their demonic form, and my canine teeth sharpen.

Guck gasped and looked over at me in fear.

"_**Sit on this box. Make sure this little brat stays in here, got it?! Do not interfere with what I am about to do!"**_

"Y-yes. O-o-of course," Guck stuttered and quickly jumped on top of the box as I got off and walked over to Emilie.

I crouched down in front of her and smirked as I grabbed her chin firmly between my thumb and index finger. I moved some of her hair out of her face as I stared into her blank eyes.

"You can't hear me right now, can you?" I chuckled. "You can't even _see_ me right now."

"Be careful," Guck said from behind me. "She may not have the senses of hearing and seeing, but she still has the others."

"But she can't move, right? So what's the point of the others?" I asked and peaked over at Guck.

"That's true. What are you planning to do? Devour her soul?"

I looked back at Emilie and shook my head. "No. That's not all that fun to me. But this is," I said as I leaned down and kissed Emilie.

"W-what are you doing?!" Guck exclaimed.

I glared over at him. "You won't tell anyone what you saw here. Understand?"

"But . . ."

"_**Understand?!" **_I growled, my demonic voice returning.

"Y-yes! I won't tell anyone!" Guck exclaimed.

"Good," I muttered and kissed Emilie again, cupping her face between both my hands. I moaned, absolutely loving her taste, and deepened the kiss.

I want her. I want the Golden Flower. Not as a lover, no, I can't possibly want her as a lover because I don't feel love. I just want her as my eternal toy. Not love. There's no such thing as love to a demon like me . . . There can't be at least.

I broke the kiss and stared into Emilie's beautiful face.

"Damn it, I hate you so much," I growled in a whisper and went back to kissing her hungrily.

Ever since our first kiss, I've been craving for another.

* * *

(Emilie P. O. V)

Someone's kissing me, and I can't move to push them away! Damn it, it must be Goliath. Ugh! Not again! I won't let this happen again!

_Come on, Emilie, move! A goblin's spell seriously can't be this strong, I have to be able to break it. Come on, Emilie, come on!_

_STOP BEING SUCH A WEAK DAMSEL IN DISTRESS!_

At that moment, the darkness I was in suddenly filled with a golden light. My body began to move, and my vision and hearing was returning.

"What the hell?!" I heard Goliath shout.

"Momma!" I heard Selena scream.

I blinked a few times, my vision coming into focus. I glared up at Goliath as he looked down at me in shock before I looked down at myself with the same expression he had. My whole body was encased in a golden light, something had hasn't happened in a long time. So I must have unleashed a lot of power. I need to be careful. I can't use up too much power at once or I might die like I almost did two years ago.

I pulled in some of the power I had unleashed, causing the golden light to go away and I was back to normal. I stood up slowly and glared at Goliath.

"My daughter. _Now_," I ordered.

Goliath composed himself and glared back at me. "Guck," he said calmly.

"Yes?" the goblin sitting on the crate Selena was in said quickly.

" . . . Hurry and take that little brat out of here!"

"What? No!" I shouted and ran forward, but Goliath grabbed me and held me in his arms as the goblin picked up the box and began to run off. "Selena!" I shouted.

"So much for getting her back," Goliath said in a cocky tone.

I smirked up at him. "Oh? Is that so?"

He stared down at me in confusion.

"Clama angustiae!" I let out a piercing shriek and Goliath quickly let me go to cover his ears. I took my chance and ran after the goblin.

There was no way I was going to lose my daughter!

The goblin looked back at me with wide, scared eyes and began running faster. I looked at the box he held over his head, knowing with my own fear that my daughter was trapped in there. Wait. Hold on a sec.

I smiled, feeling a bit stupid for not realizing much sooner.

"Selena!" I called. "Open the box!"

"Right!" I heard my daughter say strongly from inside before kicking the lid of the box open, seeing as there was nothing to hold it.

The goblin gasped. "No!"

Relief washed over me as my daughter poked her head out and looked over at me as I continued to chase the goblin. I stretched my arms out.

"Jump. I'll catch you!"

She nodded and jumped out the box like I had told her to, the stuffed rabbit held tightly in her arm. I lunged forward and grasped Selena into my arms.

"Momma!" she said happily and wrapped her arms around my neck as she nuzzled her cheek against mine.

"Thank goodness," I sighed and sent the goblin a death glare. "Now, as for you."

"S-spare me!" he shrieked before running into the stairway.

I remained where I stood.

"Aren't you going to go after him, Momma?"

I shook my head. "Such a weak opponent is not worth my time. But . . ." I turned around, Selena still held tightly in my arms. My eyes landed on Goliath far in the distance who had just taken his hands off his ears.

I began walking towards Goliath, ready to rip his freaking head off!

"I'm seriously getting sick of you," I said as I continued to walk towards Goliath. "And to think, I almost felt bad for you yesterday, but now . . . Now I just want to rip your head off and feed it to wolves! Harassing me was one thing, but trying to kidnap my daughter is something I _won't ever _forgive!"

Goliath smirked. "What can I say? I'm a full-fledged demon, not a Fowl like your precious Sebastian. I was born with no emotions. I could care less if that little brat is your daughter, and I could care less if taking her broke your heart and drove you insane."

Brat? He called Selena a _brat_?!

"Selena," I whispered, trying to remain calm.

"Yes, Momma?"

I put my daughter down on the pavement. "Go behind one of the pillars, and don't look no matter what. I'll tell you when to come out, okay?"

Selena nodded, understanding the situation.

I pointed to a pillar far away from where the three of us were now. "Hide behind there. Go."

Selena ran behind the pillar, and I briefly glanced back to make sure she was. I looked back at Goliath.

"This looks like fun. A fight with the Golden Flower. I wonder who will win," Goliath said, speaking in a mocking tone.

"Aurea testa explosione!" I shouted.

Goliath dodged my attack.

"Ira deae!"

Dodged that too.

"People are so predictable when they're angry," he laughed.

"Shut up!" I snapped. "Ira deae!"

"Too slow, Babe!"

"Don't call me that!"

"Then how about Beautiful? Sexy? Take your pick," Goliath teased as he continued to dodge all my attacks.

I shouted in anger and did something truly stupid. I lunged for Goliath and tried to punch him in the face. Instead, he grabbed my wrist before I could hit him, and flung me into one of the stone pillars that held up this floor of the parking lot.

I gasped out in pain, and all the air in my lungs vanished. I crumpled to the floor, panting for air. I coughed and struggled to stand back up. When I finally managed to get back on my feet, Goliath was already standing in front of me.

His hand quickly grabbed onto my neck tightly and he threw me again into another pillar.

"And you're suppose to be a goddess? Ha! Yeah right! You're so weak! Might as well be a low life human!" Goliath mocked.

"Shut . . . Up . . ." I said in a hoarse tone and glared up at Goliath as he walked over to me.

"If you beg and call me Master, I'll let you live," he said with a smirk as he crouched down in front of me. "Oh, and make it seem sexy, okay, Babe?" he added with a wink.

"Not even if Hell froze over," I growled. "Ira deae!"

Goliath merely moved his head to the side, my attack slamming into one of the pillars in the parking lot. Oh no.

The pillar instantly turned to dust, and there was a sudden groan emanating from the ceiling.

Goliath, still crouching in front of me, looked up at the cement roof. "Merely one pillar out of place, and this whole area could go down you know. And I don't think you'd want you and your daughter to die, Babe."

"Aurea testa explosione!" At least that attack won't turn any of the pillars into dust.

Goliath jumped out of the way, but one of the golden shards did manage to cut his cheek. He sucked his teeth and winced as black blood began to trickle out of his wound. He wiped away the blood before licking it off his hand.

I managed to get back to my feet and instead of attacking, I paused and began thinking. This is just like what happened last night. I was too predictable in my attacks. I need to think this through more, and do something Goliath wouldn't expect. But what?

I looked over at the pillar Selena was hiding behind, then back at Goliath. What should I do? I need to think. _Come on, Emilie, think. What should I do?_

"You done yet?" Goliath asked.

Damn it. There's only one thing I can think of, but if I do that, innocent people could die. All the people above this floor would come crashing down if I get rid of all the pillars, so that idea is out. Then what else can I do?

I looked around, and my eyes landed on the black Mercedes, Goliath's car most likely.

That's it!

Goliath began to walk towards me again. I glared at him, and as he lunged for me, I moved out of the way and ran to his car. Goliath beat me to it and stood before me, smirking like always.

"Aurea testa explosione!" I snapped and Goliath moved out of the way.

"That again? Sheesh, you should really learn some new techniques," he chuckled.

"No, I think that one was just fine," I said with my own smirk.

Goliath's green eye widened in shock. "Why are you . . .?" he looked back over at his car and gasped as he stared at the golden shards plunged deep into the gas tank. Gas began to pour out and create a large puddle on the floor.

"One little spark, and everything burns," I said.

"You burn this place and you're basically signing your death certificate, because there's no way I'm going to save you or your daughter."

"Who says we need your help? And who said this _place _will be on fire?"

"Huh?" Goliath asked dumbly.

I pushed him hard, and he stumbled back until he was standing in the gasoline puddle. I'm not sure how fire effects demons, but it should be a good diversion for Selena and I to escape.

"Aurea testa explosione," I said calmly and attacked the gasoline. My attack caused a slight spark, just like I wanted, and the whole area under Goliath's feet caught on fire and spread to him.

"You bitch!" Goliath snapped at me as I ran off to where Selena was.

"Come on, let's go home," I whispered to her and hid her face in my chest as I looked over at Goliath one last time. The flames were still consuming him, but to my shock, he began to control the fire.

That wasn't suppose to happen!

I ran to the stairway as Goliath stopped the flames. I won't have much time before Goliath is chasing us again.

"Momma," Selena muttered.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine," I assured.

I ran upstairs to the mall area again. Hopefully Goliath wouldn't try to attack me in a public area. I ran through the mall, heading towards the exit so I could hurry and get in my car, then zoom home. As I stepped foot into the above ground parking lot the mall had, I saw someone standing by my car.

The air caught in my throat from fear as I thought it was Goliath standing by my car, but relief soon washed over me when I saw it was actually Sebastian.

"Daddy!" Selena giggled and jumped out of my arms to run over to her father. Sebastian scooped her up into his arms and Selena rested her head on the crook of his neck, not caring if the rain was wetting her.

"Sebastian," I said in relief as my adrenaline began to fade and the pain I should have felt earlier, began to appear. I leaned against my car, feeling super tired now.

Sebastian put Selena in her booster seat in the car before turning his attention to me. He cupped the side of my face with one gloved hand.

"Let's go home," I said and leaned against his chest, my wounds beginning to ache and burn more and more as my adrenaline was almost completely gone. I felt so tired, and I head a horrible headache.

"So you are not going to tell me what occurred just now?" Sebastian asked.

"I will . . . Just not now. I'm really tired."

"I must heal any wounds you have first, so please try to stay awake until then, Emilie."

I nodded as Sebastian scooped me up into his arms and softly put me in the car's passenger side as he got in the driver's seat and drove away from the mall.

I glanced over at Selena as we drove and smiled tiredly. "I'm so glad you're okay," I said to her.

"Momma, you'll be okay, right?" Selena asked worriedly.

"She will be perfectly fine," Sebastian assured and grabbed one of my hands in his as he drove. "I will not have it any other way," he added in a whisper for only me to hear.

"Yeah," I said and glanced out the window by my head.

* * *

"A few broken ribs, but nothing too terrible," Sebastian said as he finished wrapping bandages around my abdomen. "You should be able to heal them quickly."

I nodded. I had just finished explaining to Sebastian everything that had occurred back at the mall, and he did not seem at all happy, but at the same time, he seemed like something he wanted to know had been proven.

"Where did you go today with Ciel anyways?" I asked.

"We were gathering information about that demon who took down the army, and also the person behind the supernatural kidnappings. And it would seem my hypothesis was correct," Sebastian said and tied the bandages. I winced as he made them a bit tighter.

"Hypothesis?" I asked.

"Yes. I had a feeling Goliath was behind them, and after what you told me, I was correct."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked a bit angrily.

"You do not need more stress on top of what you have."

"Too late. After today, I'm going to be ten times more alert with my family."

Sebastian closed the first aid kit and placed it back in one of the boxes in our room. See, I had unpacked the room Ciel and the twins shared, but I had yet to do Sebastian and my room yet. I'll get to it tomorrow.

"And now that it has been shown that the bracelet has its defects, you will be able to find once again," Sebastian added.

I pulled my robe back on and closed it before falling back onto the bed. I winced slightly from the pain in my ribs. "Sometimes . . ." I chuckled coldly and shook my head. "Forget it."

"What is it?" Sebastian asked and looked over at me.

"It's just . . . Sometimes I wish I was never the Golden Flower," I admitted. "Sometimes I wish I was just human, then I wouldn't have to worry about being attacked by everything in the book."

Silence filled the room, and I didn't look at Sebastian, instead I stared up at the ceiling and imagined what my life would be like if I had just been human.

Sebastian sat by my side on the bed and stared down at me. "Is that what you truly wish, Emilie?"

I shrugged. "Sometimes. But then I think of all the things I would have missed out on if I were human. I wouldn't have met you, and I wouldn't have had Selena and Emmett."

"You also would have not had to go through so much pain."

I glanced over at Sebastian. "Do _you _want me to be human?"

He shook his head. "It is a selfish desire, I know, but I do not want you to be human." Sebastian cupped the side of my face and leaned over me, our lips mere millimeters apart. "I know the pain being the Golden Flower gives you, but like you said, if you were human, we would most likely have never met. Or, if we had, we would have died and never met again for I would never have become a demon, and even if we reincarnated, we may not have met again."

I cupped the side of Sebastian's face and closed the gap between our lips.

"Such a selfish demon," I chuckled. "_My _selfish demon." I kissed Sebastian again.

* * *

_**Yay for another long chapter! I'm trying my best everyone to make them much longer to make you all happy ^_^ So yeah, I hope you're all happy about this chapter. Till next time.**_

_**~Alice Michaelis**_


	13. Stop Treating Me Like A Child!

_**Thank you: PrincessLinnyBinny, Mazgrl98, and Imitation Paranoid Marionette for reviewing and everyone for reading. On with the tale!**_

* * *

Chapter 13: Stop Treating Me Like A Child!

(Emilie P. O. V)

_I ran for my life through the forest as it filled more and more with spiders both large and small. The trees, once naked just a moment ago, were now draped in thick cobwebs as spiders sat on them and glared at me._

"_**Hoheo Taralna, Rondero Tarel," **__the voice of a boy said as I continued to run. I looked around, searching for the person behind the voice, but I found no one. __**"Hoheo Taralna, Rondero Tarel."**_

_**How do I get out of this place? How do I get back home? How did I get here to begin with? **__All those questions and more were running through my head, and I didn't have a single answer to any of them._

"_**Hoheo Taralna, Rondero Tarel."**_

_All of a sudden, I was indoors, in a dark and damp cell. Iron bars blocked me from escape as I sat in the corner of the dungeon. Now where am I?_

_There were no windows in my cell, but there were spiders. All in the corner of the room, three large spiders sat on a web near the ceiling. They just sat there, watching._

"_**You look so weak and pathetic in there," **__the boy's voice spoke up again, no longer saying his chant, but taunting me._

_I gasped and glanced over towards the iron bars where the boy stood. At first, he was encased in shadows, but as he stepped forth, I was able to make out his features._

_Bright blonde hair framed the delicate face as baby blue eyes watched me mockingly. The boy held a cunning and cruel smirk as he placed both his hands on his hips. The boy was dressed in Victorian style clothing; Ciel's times. A purple trench coat reached just past his mini brown shorts. A dark green vest and white undershirt were placed under the coat, and to finish the look was a purple bow around his neck with brown heeled boots and black thigh-high socks._

"_**Who are you?" **__I asked bitterly._

"_**Alois Trancy," **__he said simply and proudly._

"_**Aloid Trancy?!" **__I said in shock. __**" . . . The boy who came back to life as a demon?"**_

_He nodded. __**"Yay! You already know about me," **__he said and clapped his hands together as he smiled, but I could sense malice behind the behavior he was showing me._

"_**Where am I? And why the hell am I here?"**_

"_**So outspoken. Amazing!" **__Alois said as he stared at me from behind the iron bars. He then laughed and pointed at me. __**"Isn't it just funny?"**_

"_**Funny?" **__I asked angrily. __**"What is?"**_

"_**You! You're in no position to talk so disrespectfully, or to even ask questions. You're a defenseless, trapped, pathetic little creature right now!" **__Alois began to laugh again._

"_**Pathetic? Defenseless? Little?" **__I smirked and rose to my feet. I walked over to the bars separating the idiotic kid from me. I gripped the bars in front of my face and glared at Alois. __**"You're really underestimating me."**_

"_**Am I?" **__Alois teased. __**"Then why don't you show me some of your techniques? I'd love to see them."**_

_He's toying with me. He wants me to attack because he's most likely planning something._

"_**You know . . ." **__I said and stared down at Alois. __**"Never mind. You're not worth the effort."**_

_Alois began to snicker to himself._

"_**What's funny now?" **__I asked as calmly as possible._

_Alois pointed behind me, and his eyes suddenly changed. The baby blue irises quickly turned pink, and the round pupil was now a slit like a cat's. Alois' demonic eyes._

"_**The web ready to ensnare you," **__he answered._

_I quickly turned around to see what Alois meant. My whole body froze, and my blood ran cold. All the oxygen in my lungs vanished, but my mouth was agape as it tried to choke out a scream._

"_**You don't like spiders, right?" **__Alois asked tauntingly as I stared at the swarm of spiders coming at me. The walls, the ceiling, and the floor were completely covered in spiders. Only the area where I stood was safe, but not for long. The spiders were coming._

"_**Beg for your life, and maybe I'll spare you," **__Alois continued to taunt._

* * *

"No!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as I quickly sat up in bed. I panted for air, both my hands clutching my chest as my heart pounded like a mad man. I placed a hand on my forehead and wiped away the cold sweat covering it.

I glanced over at the side of the bed next to me, only to see empty space.

I took in a deep breathe to calm my nerves before I climbed out of bed and left my room. I glanced around at the small apartment I was currently cramped into with everyone. The kitchen and living room had no wall separating the two, and all the rooms led to the two-in-one room. So basically, I was staring at the whole place right now.

And Sebastian was nowhere in sight.

I glanced around curiously as I walked over to the black leather couch and sat down. I grabbed the TV remote off of the coffee table and flicked on the flat screen. I made sure to keep the volume low so I wouldn't wake anyone up, seeing as the kitchen clock said it was three in the morning.

I didn't pay any attention at all to the news before me. I rested my elbows on my legs and held up my head in my hands as I stared lethargically at the glass coffee table.

Alois Trancy. Why am I having a dream about him? How did I even know what he looked like? Could he possibly be going into my dreams himself? I mean, Sebastian did it before, so there's no doubt Alois can as well. Not good. Sleeping is my weakest state.

What about Sebastian? Where is he right now? Is he out looking for more information on the kidnappings? But we already know Goliath is behind it. Maybe Sebastian went out to find out _why _Goliath is doing all of this.

I groaned and rested my head on my lap as I wrapped my arms around it. "Wherever he is, he better be back soon," I said, my voice muffled by my arms.

* * *

(Sebastian P. O. V)

I held up the letter between two of my fingers. "Why have I been summoned here?" I asked and flicked the letter into the darkness before me.

"You're losing control, aren't you?" the female voice within that darkness asked me. "You've been around her so much more than you're used to, so you must be losing control."

"I am perfectly fine," I muttered.

"Poor Zachery. Always so stubborn and modest."

"My name is Sebastian Michaelis now."

"Yes, but you were born Zachery McJames," she said as her hand reached down to grab the letter I had flung at her, the light only hitting that body part.

"Why do you hide in the shadows?" I asked.

The sound of heels clacking against the cold cement ground echoed through the alleyway we were in. The light reflected off her tall, lace up white boots that reached just below her knees. As she came more out of darkness and closer to me, the light showed more and more of the woman before me. The tight, black cocktail dress was strapless and very short as it clung to all her curves. Sheer black fabric hung behind the dress, attached to the hem of the skirt as it created a sort of tail. The necklace I always knew her to have, hung around her neck, the bat wing dangling off the tip was real and still looked new. Both her wrists were encased in pearl white bracelets made from the bones of black cats. Her lips were pulled up into a small smile, and seemed to sparkle in the light from lip-gloss. Her long, wavy, auburn hair hanging around her round face and cascaded down her back, just past her hips. Long, black lashes surrounded multi-colored eyes. The right eye was blue, the left one green.

"You have not changed at all, Lockette," I said.

"Neither have you, Zachery."

"I have already told you, that is no longer my name," I said as I stared down at the female.

She merely shrugged. "So where is the Golden Flower now?"

"She has retired for the night."

"And you are not by her side protecting her? Did it get difficult being around her?" Lockette asked as she tapped one of her fingers against her left cheek, her nails long and painted dark purple.

"I told you, I am perfectly fine."

"You haven't had a soul in quite some time. Not since before your contracted Ciel Phantomhive. You and I both know a demon without a soul is the most dangerous thing. A starved demon goes mad, unable to control himself. Is that what you want, Zachery? To attack your dearest? To attack the Golden Flower you love oh so much?" Lockette inquired as she took a step closer to me.

"No," I answered sternly. "I will never lay a finger on Emilie to hurt her."

"And yet you will if you keep going down this path," Lockette spoke, her voice becoming softer as she took a final step towards me, our bodies mere centimeters apart. She placed both her hands on my chest and continued to stare up at me. "I can already see it in you, Zachery. This isn't the first time this has happened, remember?"

I stared off ahead, no longer looking at Lockette.

"You need my help again, and you know it. You just don't want to admit it because you don't want the Golden Flower to find out about me."

I continued to stare off ahead as Lockette cupped the side of my face with one of her hands. I glanced down at her as she chuckled and gave me a small smile.

"You look at me so coldly, yet when you truly need my help, when you truly are on the brink of insanity . . ." Lockette ran one of her fingers over my lips and then brought that finger to hers. "You change. Suddenly, you _need _me. Of course, you don't admit it, but I know. I can see it in your eyes, you need me, otherwise you'd just go completely insane."

I took a step away from Lockette and turned away. I began heading towards the alleyway's exit.

"Where are you going?" she asked, sounding amused by my reaction to her words.

I said nothing as I left Lockette behind.

* * *

When I returned home, I noticed the television in the living room was on, and a familiar figure was sleeping on the couch.

I walked over to Emilie sleeping peacefully and crouched down in front of her. I reached out to nudge her shoulder and wake her up so I could bring her to our room, but I froze. My hand hovered over Emilie's shoulder as I stared at her sleeping face.

_A starved demon goes mad, unable to control himself. _Lockette's words rang in my head.

Yes, that is the usual case for a demon, especially a Fowl such as myself, however, I will never harm Emilie. I will never consume her soul and drain her lifeless.

I decided against waking Emilie up and merely carried her to our room in my arms. As I lied her on the bed and placed the blanket over her, Emilie suddenly smiled in her sleep. A small, peaceful, pure smile.

"Sebastian," she mumbled.

I was taken aback by this, but then I chuckled. "So I am even in your dreams."

I brought my face close to Emilie's before placing a kiss on her lips.

* * *

(Emilie P. O. V)

I woke up the next morning back in the bed. The curtains were opened, and I glanced up sleepily, my eyes landing on Sebastian as he stood by the window. He glanced over at me and smiled.

"Good morning, Emilie."

I groaned and rolled over, pulling the blanket over my head to block the sun from me. "Still tired," I grumbled.

"You are always tired," Sebastian retorted.

I heard his footsteps approach me, and next thing I knew, the blanket was ripped away from me. I yelped as Sebastian quickly grabbed me and held me in his arms.

"I did not keep you up long last night," Sebastian said seductively into my ear. "So you should not be so tired, Emilie."

I blushed and pushed Sebastian away as I climbed out of bed. "Shut up, Stupid."

Sebastian merely smirked at my insult as I grabbed my brush off the dresser and began combing through my very knotted hair. As I combed through my brown locks, I thought of something.

I glanced back at Sebastian. "Last night, where were you?" I asked. "Were you looking for more details about Goliath and the kidnappings?"

He nodded. "There was nothing I found that I did not already know."

"So what now?" I asked. "Do we attack Goliath head on?""We?"

I glared at Sebastian. "I'm not staying behind."

"I will not allow you to tag along, Emilie."

"I'm not just tagging along like a lost puppy or something! I'm going to help you out!" I snapped. "Plus, I can be bait. I know you've noticed this Sebastian, that Goliath always seems to pop up wherever I am."

A glint of anger raced through Sebastian's eyes that he quickly hid. "Yes, I have noticed," he said calmly.

"So if you let me go along, that's a guarantee Goliath will show up, right?" I asked.

Sebastian was silent, his eyes glaring at me. I glared back, standing my ground. I'm so sick of this! No matter how many years pass, I'm treated like a little girl! A helpless little girl! I survived what happened two years ago, I got over the worst of the trauma that incident caused, and I even managed to deal with knowing the awful things I did in my past, and yet . . . And yet all Sebastian does is treat me like a damn princess locked in a stupid tower! A princess who can't do anything but weep and wait for help instead of helping herself! I'm not like that! Why can't he see that? Why can't he just put me on equal level with him?! I know he lost me in the past, but I'm different from my past lives. I know more about myself enough to survive a lot better than I did in the past. So why can't we be on equal levels?

Sebastian walked over to me, still glaring down at me as I glared up at him.

"My answer does not waver, Emilie. You will not come, you will stay here where it is safe."

I slammed the brush onto the top of the dresser and stormed past Sebastian. "You never believe in me," I grumbled.

"I do not want to lose you again," he said as I opened the closet and rummaged for some clothes.

"I can protect myself, unlike before. I'm overcome many things, you know that! So why do you keep insisting that you'll lose me?"

"Because even though you are a goddess, you do not think or act like one. You speak, act, think, and behave like a human, and that is a great weakness. One that can lead to your downfall."

I huffed and turned towards Sebastian, our eyes locking. "So you expect me to just sit and do nothing while I worry about you and the others?" I said angrily, my hands clenching into fists at my side. I haven't been this angry in so long. I mean, Sebastian and I haven't had this kind of argument in years. It's nostalgic, but I'd prefer not to have these moments come up.

Sebastian said nothing to my questions, so I continued.

"You expect me to act like a helpless princess? Is that it, Sebastian? Just a little girl who sits in her room and waits for her prince to come? A girl who listens to every order given without a word of complaint? A girl who does nothing? Is that it?! Well I'm not that kind of girl, and I'm tired of you trying to make me that kind of girl."

"I have not tried to change you into anything, Emilie."

"Yes you have," I said bitterly. "You're always trying to change me into a 'Proper Lady' as you call it. I never was a proper lady, Sebastian. I've always been outspoken, stubborn, and different. Even as Segumi I was. I may have seemed shy, but you knew I wasn't! And then as Valerie I still wasn't a proper girl. I may have seemed like one, but people knew I wasn't! I've never been the kind of girl you've wanted . . ." I trailed off. I was panting after my little rant, and did not waver my gaze away from Sebastian.

Sebastian merely watched me without a word or any emotion on his face.

" . . . I'm not the girl you want," I repeated in a whisper, but it was more to myself than Sebastian as I began to realize something. I really _wasn't _like the girl Sebastian would be into. Sebastian's always so proper; the perfect gentleman, so technically, he would want a girl that was the same way. But me . . .

I glanced behind me and looked at my clothes in the closet again. Skinny jeans, some ripped purposely; graphic tees; baggy shirts; sweaters, some baggy just like the shirts; combat boots; jean shorts; Converse shoes; and so many other things that were nothing like Sebastian. The few dresses I had that could be considered elegant, delicate, and pretty, I hardly wore.

I don't get it. I'm so different from him, so why? If anything, Sebastian's like the aristocracy, while I'm the peasant. People like us never go together. So why?

"Emilie?" Sebastian asked.

I shook my head to get rid of all the stupid thoughts in my mind. "It's nothing. Forget it," I mumbled.

* * *

(Myth P. O. V)

"Emilie," I whispered, my voice barely a whisper as I lay sprawled on the cold stone floor in a small pool of my own blood.

"Yes, Emilie," a stern voice said. "The Golden Flower."

"Golden . . . Flower," I whispered.

"And the Golden Flower must be kidnapped and brought here."

"Brought here."

"You will retrieve her for us."

"Me?" I whispered.

"Yes. She trusts you, so you will be the one to bring her here, understand?"

"Yes," I answered.

"Good. You will retrieve her in a week."

* * *

(Emilie P. O. V)

"You don't have to follow me, you know," I said to Sebastian. I had left the house, lying that I needed to buy something, and Sebastian had decided to follow. He wasn't right next to me, but about a foot behind me. Still, I don't know why he came. I'm not a child. I don't need a babysitter.

"You are still angry with me about this morning?" he asked, finally reaching my side.

"You keep treating me like a child, and I'm not one."

"Are you not acting like one right now, Emilie?" Sebastian asked with his trademark smirk.

I glared up at him, but said nothing. I glanced straight ahead as I walked through New York's busy streets. I noticed a lot of people kept looking over at Sebastian and I. Males and females, little kids and adults, everyone. I wonder who they're looking at. Most likely Sebastian, or maybe both of us.

I glanced over at Sebastian in his long, black trench coat, gray scarf, black gloves, dark blue jeans, and black shoes. Then I glanced down at myself in my skinny jeans, sneakers, and white hoodie with black stars on it.

Maybe they're looking at us because we look so weird together.

I shook my head to myself. I really need to stop thinking like that. It's stupid to think like that.

As Sebastian and I walked side by side, his fingers brushed against mine before he took my hand in his and held it tight. I glanced up at him from behind my bangs, but he wasn't looking at me. Sebastian just stared ahead as we walked.

I glanced back down at the floor and kept walking.

"You look like a child right now," Sebastian commented after a while.

"Huh?" I asked and looked up at him. My glare returned. "I'm not a child," I said calmly.

"And yet you were just staring at the floor sadly, me pulling you along. Just like a child does when they are upset. What is troubling you, Emilie?"

"Nothing," I lied, both to Sebastian and myself. I looked away, staring at the many cars passing by. "Nothing's wrong, except you treating me like a child."

"Treating you like a child, and keeping you safe are two different things," Sebastian muttered.

I didn't answer. I glanced at the many stores, one quickly catching my attention. I stopped walking and glanced at the store across the street. It was a bookstore, a really old one at that. I remember it being there when I was little, and my fake mother told me the store was there even when her mother was a child. So it must have some very old books.

But it wasn't the books that had caught my attention. I rubbed my eyes, wondering if I was seeing things correctly. I must be seeing things, right? I moved my hand away from my eyes and looked at the store's window again, only to see the same thing.

"No way," I whispered to myself.

"What was that?" Sebastian asked before following my gaze. Once he saw what I was looking at, he chuckled and smirked. "Have you never seen one before, Emilie? I will admit, it has been quite some time since I last saw one."

I shook my head, my eyes not wavering from the being. "Shockingly, I've never seen one."

The ghost standing in front of the bookstore was still. Her light brown eyes scanned the area around her sadly, her long blonde locks hanging chaotically around and in front of her face, as if she had been running or just woken up. She was dressed in a simple outfit. Jeans, a lilac tank top, and black and purple Nike sneakers.

"I wonder who this spirit will possess," Sebastian murmured.

"Possess?" I asked my eyes not wavering from the ghost girl.

Sebastian nodded and grabbed my wrist, pulling me behind him as the ghost glanced over at us. I glanced up at his face and saw his reddish-brown eyes quickly flash into their demonic form before returning to normal. The ghost then looked away sadly, her eyes landing on a different person instead. A little girl who looked only about eight years old had caught her attention. The little girl walked beside her mother, her blue eyes staring at the world happily as her dark brown hair was pulled back into an elegant ponytail.

To my shock, the ghost went up to the little girl and entered her. The little girl gasped and fell to her knees. Her mother quickly ran to her aid, but the little girl merely blinked a few times, looked around her, and stood up as if everything was normal.

But there was something off. The little girl . . . Her once cheerful eyes were now depressed and seemed lifeless.

"Why did she possess the little girl?" I asked in disbelief.

"She is a grieving spirit," Sebastian muttered. "One who will forever walk in limbo until she reaches peace, something that rarely occurs to ones like her. So instead, she possesses people and makes them experience the same pain she felt while she was alive."

"So that little girl . . ."

"Will most likely die by the time the ghost is done with her."

I watched as the little girl and mother walked off. The child now hunched over a bit, her eyes glued to the ground and nothing more.

"Suicide," I whispered. "That's . . ."

Sebastian glanced down at me. "What will you do?"

"Huh?" I asked and glanced up at him. "Well . . ." I glanced back at the little girl and nodded. "Let's go, Sebastian."

He chuckled. "So self righteous."

I crossed the street and followed the mother and daughter from afar. Everything was normal at first, nothing strange happening at all yet. The two of them were just walking. That is, until the little girl randomly began to run away from her mother.

"K-Kristen!" the mother called and ran after her daughter while Sebastian and I followed her at a distance. The mother suddenly turned, and when Sebastian and I did the same, we were met with a dead end alleyway. The little girl stood by the dead end, her mother approaching her slowly, not realizing Sebastian and I.

"What is the ghost planning?" I whispered when, suddenly, a shiver ran down my spine. I glanced up. "Another one." My eyes landed on a second ghost, another female. This one seemed to be in her mid twenties, with long, curly black locks that hung messily in front and around her face. Her skin was super pale, more pale than the ghost who was in the little girl, and super dark shadows, almost black, hung under her eyes. She was super skinny, seeming more bone than anything else. The ghost was dressed in a simple white sundress and nothing else.

"Kristen," the mother said to her daughter and took a step forward. At that moment, the second ghost went into the mother.

I sucked my teeth. "Great."

"This is a damned spirit's nature, Emilie," Sebastian said to me. "This happens all the time."

"So what? That doesn't mean I'll accept it," I growled as the now possessed mother and child glanced over at me. Both their eyes now dull and void of life.

I took a step back, but prepared to fight.

However, it didn't need to come to that.

"Shinigami of death has arrived!" a girlish male voice chimed from above as a chainsaw revved to life.

* * *

_**Sorry for the late update everyone. Anyways, -sigh- It seems Emilie never gets a break. Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and can't wait to see Grell in the next one ^_^ Till next time, everyone.**_

_**~Alice Michaelis**_


	14. Resemblances Suck

_**Thank you: Mazgrl98 and Imitation Paranoid Marionette for reviewing and everyone for reading. On with the tale!**_

* * *

Chapter 14: Resemblances Suck

(? P. O. V)

"Cute little baby," I said and poked softly at his chubby cheeks, allowing a trickle of drool to come out. Gross.

He laughed and reached out for me with chubby hands. I smiled back.

"Don't worry. Soon, we'll both get what we want so much."

* * *

(Emilie P. O. V)

Sebastian quickly wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me out of the way just in time to avoid Grell's deadly chainsaw.

"Rats! I'll just have to try to get her next time," Grell said as he pouted at me.

"You were actually trying to kill me?!" I snapped.

"Of course. You're my rival for Sebby-chan's heart," Grell said and pulled his chainsaw out of the cement as he glanced over his shoulder at the two possessed bodies with a bored expression. "I also have to take care of these two here. Managed to sneak out."

"Sneak out?" I asked just as the two females ran out of the alley. I glanced back. "Wait!" I shouted.

"My, how annoying," Grell sighed and suddenly appeared by Sebastian's side. He cuddled up close to the demon, staring up at him flirtatiously. "Don't you agree, Sebby-chan?"

"Sebastian, let's go," I muttered.

"Right," he said and followed me, ignoring Grell.

"H-hey! Wait!" Grell called as Sebastian and I went running after the females.

"Sorry, don't have time for you!" I called back to Grell.

"Why you!" he shouted.

Sebastian and I ignored Grell and chased after the mother and daughter, but then they decided to go in different directions. Crap.

"Sebastian, I'll get the mother, you get the daughter," I said quickly.

"Yes," he said with a nod and we went our separate ways as well.

I followed the mother into another dark alleyway, but as I entered, she vanished. I took a few steps into the alley and glanced around cautiously. Where could she have gone? The woman's body isn't a ghost itself, so she couldn't have gone through any walls.

I took a few more steps forward, when my foot pushed something heavy and metal. I glanced down and saw the lid of a sewer by my foot. A few inches away from the lid was the hole leading down into the sewer.

I groaned. "Seriously? It couldn't be anyplace else?"

I went into the hole, grumbling to myself the whole time as I climbed down the steps leading into the dark, stinky abyss. I jumped down from the ladder, since it didn't reach the absolute bottom of the sewer, and landed safely on the cement.

I stood in the sewer, trying my best to ignore the putrid smell as I listened to everything around me. All I could hear was the disgusting water running through the sewer, but then I began to hear footsteps in the distance. Light footsteps of a woman.

I followed the footsteps, but only had to walk since the woman didn't sound to be that far from where I was. As I got closer, the footsteps stopped and the woman laughed.

"Why are you so eager to help this woman?" a female voice asked. The ghost was talking to me.

"Well, I can't just sit back and allow you to kill someone just because you're moody," I retorted and continued to walk towards the woman.

"But she is a stranger. You have no connection to her, and even if you save her, she won't remember you doing so, so you won't be thanked."

"I don't care about praise."

"Odd girl. Then again, I suppose that should be expected from the Golden Flower."

"You aren't the first person who's said that," I said as I finally reached the woman.

The woman stood on the small sidewalk by the sewer water. She flashed a pretty smile in my direction as she took a step towards the sewer. I took a step forward cautiously.

"Don't move!" the possessed woman shouted at me, her dark brown eyes filling with anger as she glared at me. "Any closer and I kill her!"

She says that, but she's planning on jumping whether I move or not, I can tell. Damn it. What do I do then?

"You want to know how I died?" the ghost asked.

"No, not really, but I'm guessing you'll tell me anyways," I said truthfully.

"I didn't come from a wealthy family. Nor did I come from a family that knew how to get through rough times," the woman began and stared up at the ceiling of the sewer, her eyes distant as she twirled a lock of short, brown hair around her finger.

I took a small step forward, trying my best not to be noticed.

"My father was a drunk, my mother a weeping willow. She never could get over things. Always so dramatic and pessimistic. Anyways, I came from that kind of family. I was an only child, which I'm glad I was because that would have made life even harder. I only ate once a day, and that was just a piece of bread. It wasn't until I was eighteen that I was finally rescued from my horrid life." The woman glanced back at me, our eyes meeting.

"How were you rescued?" I asked, and when she looked away again, I took another small step closer.

"I was given to a handsome man by my father. He sold me, but I wasn't mad. I was happy because the man he sold me to was handsome and charming, and I was excited about being given to him as a future wife. But . . . After four years of marriage, things began to go downhill."

"Is that so," I mumbled and took another small step forward.

"My husband changed," the woman said and took a closer step towards the disgusting sludge as her face became both sad and angry. "The man who was once sweet and charming, became secretive and controlling. He kept me locked away in our home, and I noticed I was being fed only once a day again. I was becoming skinny at such an alarming rate. I got scared because I had just found out that I was pregnant and I was afraid of losing the baby."

"Did you?" I asked and took a cautious step forward as the woman stepped closer to the edge. Damn it. This isn't good.

"I did," she said with a nod. "But he didn't care," she added in a darker tone. "I soon found out he had moved on to another woman, and was trying to starve me to death so he could go with her. I was so angry. I felt so betrayed, so stupid . . . The night I found out, I committed suicide. I just couldn't go on after that."

"And now you possess people and make them kill themselves, just to satisfy yourself," I grumbled.

"Yes. I possess woman who have similar stories to myself," she admitted. "But this woman is not like me at all. She has a happy marriage, a few bumps, but she's happy. And financially stable. She isn't like me at all. The only reason I jumped into her was because you were near by."

"Oh, don't I feel special," I said sarcastically.

"You are a bit more like me," she continued. "You have been married for four years, and come from a dysfunctional past."

"We're nothing alike, I assure you," I said stubbornly. "And how do you know all that anyways?"

"I am a ghost. We can read the minds of people around us. Hey, Golden Flower, do you know that the closer resemblance a ghost has to the person they possess, the harder it is to take the ghost out against their will?" The possessed woman took a step towards me, and I quickly took a step back.

"Great," I grumbled. "But we don't have anything in common! We're not alike!"

"Oh? Want to test that statement?"

"I'll pass, thanks," I said and took another step back as the woman took a step towards me.

"I wonder how it will be to possess the Golden Flower."

What do I do? I can't attack because then I'll hurt the woman being possessed. But I can't just sit here like an idiot, I'll be possessed myself. So what do I d—

"Back off! She's my rival!" a shrill voice rang, along with the melody of a chainsaw revving to life. Grell popped out of nowhere and went to attack the woman, but she jumped away just in time.

"You idiot! Don't kill the woman, she's human!" I snapped.

Grell glared over at me and brought his face close to mine as he yelled at me. "Is that anyway to thank me after I just saved your life?!"

"I didn't ask for you help!" I snapped back.

"You're so rude! Honestly, why did Sebby-chan choose you?!"

"Because I'm not a confused redhead like you!"

"I am not confused!"

"Sure about that _Mr. _Sutcliffe?!"

"That's _Miss_ to you!" Grell argued.

"See?! Confused!" I pointed out.

"Enough already," the possessed woman groaned from behind Grell and I.

The red headed shinigami and I both huffed as we moved away from one another. We glared briefly at the other before turning our glare to the woman who was smirking.

"What are you smirking at?!" Grell and I snapped in unison.

"You two would make great friends," she snickered.

"Friends?! Yeah right!" Grell and I continued to talk in unison, and that annoyed both of us greatly. We glared at one another again. "Stop copying me! Me? You're copying me! No, you! You!" we kept fighting in unison.

All of a sudden, I was grabbed from behind. I gasped and glanced back to see the possessed woman now holding me tightly to her. She flashed a dark smile.

"Got you," she said in a sing song voice.

All of sudden, I felt as if something had been slammed into my back. I gasped out in pain and felled to my knees, a strange feeling beginning to consume me. It felt like I was fighting with my sleep. Like, I was tired, but I didn't want to go to bed yet, but I knew that wasn't what it was. I was fighting against another soul in my body, fighting for power.

_You're a strong girl, _the voice of the ghost rang in my head. _But how long can you manage?_

"Ooh~! Now that she's in you, I can color you crimson, Golden Flower," Grell said to me, revving his chainsaw. "And I'll just tell Sebby-chan that it was the only way to get the ghost. Then, in his moment of despair, I'll swoop in and be his shoulder to cry on! He'll be so grateful, he won't be able to help but fall in love with me!" Grell spoke out his little fantasy happily, a blush tinting his cheeks.

I glared up at him as I hugged myself tightly. "You . . . You idiot," I said through gritted teeth as I tried to fight the invasion in my body. I gasped once more, and everything faded to black.

* * *

(Sebastian P. O. V)

The child was free of the spirit. It seems she escaped before I could get her, out of fear no less. How interesting. Even angry spirits fear demons.

"Sebby-chan!"

I sighed and stepped to the side, just as Grell Sutcliffe came charging for me. He almost fell off of the roof of the building we were standing on, but unfortunately caught his balance rather quickly.

"I am in a hurry," I said and turned away.

"Ah~. So cold, it sends passionate shivers down my spine~!"

"How repulsive," I mumbled. "Excuse me, I must go and find Emilie."

"No need for that."

I stopped in my tracks glanced back at the odd shinigami, his smile large and revealing all his sharp teeth.

"What do you mean by that, Grell Sutcliffe?" I asked.

"The ghost possessed her," he said simply with a wave of his hand. "I was going to kill her to get the spirit, but she ran off before I could do anything. But that ghost will most likely kill her soon anyways."

I walked up to Grell, our faces mere inches apart as I glared into his eyes.

"Ah, are you going to kiss me?" Grell asked flirtatiously and puckered his lips.

Instead, I pushed him off the roof and ran to find Emilie.

She expects me to treat her equally, to let her battle alongside me, and yet she can not even handle something as simple as this. Instead, she becomes possessed, yet, knowing Emilie, she will continue to fight me and say she is perfectly capable of defending herself.

I sighed. "How troublesome."

As I searched vigorously for Emilie, I noticed something else was following me, looking for her as well. I glared at the thing before walking over to it and stepping on the black spider.

"She belongs to me," I muttered with a chuckle and a smirk. "and I will allow no one else to have what is mine."

"Hey, Sebastian!" a voice called out from behind me. "Hey, hey! Look at me!"

I glanced over. Emilie stood on the edge of a building, her arms extended at both her sides as she smiled at me, ready to fall.

"Release her," I said calmly as I walked closer to the building she was on.

"Aw~, you already know that I possessed her?"

"You act nothing like Emilie."

She glared at me. "You're smarter than I thought. You know her very well, I'm impressed."

"Oh?" I asked, uninterested.

She nodded, her arms still extended out at both her sides.

"Do you truly plan on killing Emilie?" I asked, continued to walk towards her.

"I'm thinking about it. I thought we were very similar, but it turns out we aren't. She has many things that I wanted. She has a happy family. Yes, there are secrets that anger her, but she still is happier than I was."

"So you are spiteful."

"I am. I hate it. Why do so many women get to be happy, yet I couldn't be? Why did I have to suffer my whole life?"

"Emilie has dealt with her own hardships, just like every human in this world."

"Yes, but she had _you _by her side. She had _friends _and _family _by her side to get her through the bad times. I never had that! I couldn't even have a family! My husband killed my baby!"

I jumped onto the building she was on and stood beside her. She took a side step away from me.

"Stay away from me. I swear I'll jump. I won't be the one dying after all, so I don't care."

"Emilie has nothing to do with what happened in your pathetic life," I said coldly, she flinched at my words as if they were weapons, yet remained silent. "So leave her body at once."

She glared at me once more, and took another sidestep away. I took one towards her, and she took one away.

"Get _away _from me!" she snapped. "Why do you care so much about her anyways?! You're a demon, she's a goddess! Polar opposite beings! So why do you care about her?! She does nothing but torture you with her soul, doesn't she? Doesn't she?"

"Yes, but it is my choice to torture myself and stay around Emilie."

"Why?" she asked, her voice quivering.

I didn't answer, which only made her angrier.

"You pathetic demon," she mumbled and began to tilt forward, about to jump off of the building.

But I stopped her in time. I grabbed onto her wrist and she began to struggle in my grip.

"Unhand me!" she said through gritted teeth as she continued to fight against my grip.

"Release her," I ordered.

"No! No, I won't! I won't!"

How annoying. I need to somehow get this spirit out of Emilie without hurting her.

"It isn't fair! I should have been happy! Me! Why wasn't I happy?!" she continued to shout.

I sighed and pulled her to me.

"W-what are you doing?" she blushed as I brought my lips towards her, but not for what she hoped and desired for.

"This will suffice," I murmured.

* * *

"Huh? Where did the ghost go?" Ronald Knox asked as I held Emilie's unconscious body in my arms.

I said nothing as I passed by the blonde shinigami. But before I could leave, a pair of clippers crashed into the ground by my foot, blocking me from continuing. I glanced up at the one holding the weapon to see William T. Spears glaring at me.

"Where is the soul, Demon?" he asked.

I smirked. "And what makes you think I have something to do with the disappearance?" I asked.

"It is known that the Golden Flower was possessed by the spirit, Grell Sutcliffe made that perfectly clear."

At that moment, the shinigami being spoken of appeared from around Spears.

"Sebby-chan, you didn't have to be _that _rough with me!" he chimed.

I ignored him, and so did the others.

"Where is the soul?" Spears asked again.

I continued to smirk and walked around his weapon blocking my path. "I do not know. She left Emilie's body and vanished somewhere. Her whereabouts are unknown to me." With those words, I left.

* * *

(Emilie P. O. V)

"She's gone," I murmured as I glanced over at Sebastian, the rest of my face hidden in my pillow.

He nodded from where he sat on the edge of the bed.

"How did you get her out?" I asked.

"I consumed her soul."

I got on my knees on the bed and stared intently into Sebastian's face. "How? I thought a contract had to be made in order to take someone's soul."

"Yes, but a ghost has no body in which the soul is clinging to. What you see is the soul itself, so it is much easier to consume."

"But she was in my body," I pointed out.

"Yes, but it wasn't her original body, so the terms still apply. But, we demons prefer not to eat the souls of wandering spirits. Since there is no contract, no bond is formed and the soul's taste is not the most pleasant."

I remained silent and fell back onto the bed, my face buried in the pillow again. I muffled something into it.

"What was that?" Sebastian asked.

I turned my face to the side to glance at him. "I'm still not strong enough. I'm becoming a damsel-in-distress again."

Sebastian said nothing.

I got off the bed and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going, Emilie?" Sebastian asked calmly.

"I need to get stronger," I said enthusiastically.

"And how do you plan on doing that?"

I didn't respond, I just left the room.

* * *

_**Bleh! I hate this chapter, I'm really out of it lately. Writing is becoming a bit hard right now. I need some more inspiration. -shrug- Anyways, I hope you all at least enjoyed this chapter. Till next time everyone.**_

_**~Alice Michaelis**_

_**P. S. Oh, I've noticed I've been doing something wrong lately. In the previous chapters, I keep referring to what happened in Bitter Sweet Eyes as being two years ago, when it was actually four years ago. I just realized that, so from now on, it's four years ago, not two. Sebastian and Emilie have been married for four years, not two. Okay, that's all. Bye bye.**_


	15. Naive and Scared

_**Anybody heard of the Great Gatsby? I really want to see the movie. I've read the book, so the movie is something I really want to do! Anywho, thank you: BlueRoseRabbit, Mazgrl98, Kitana Lunara, Belieber4BlackButler, Imitation Paranoid Marionette, , and for reviewing and everyone for reading. On with the tale! **_

* * *

Chapter 15: Naïve and Scared

(Emilie P. O. V)

I stumbled into the apartment, the night late and my hands stinging painfully. I remained as quiet as possible to make it seem like I wasn't home yet, but Sebastian never missed anything. As I wandered into the living room-slash-kitchen, the lights suddenly turned on. I gasped, not expecting that, and turned to see Sebastian by the light switch.

"Oh . . ." I mumbled.

"It is past midnight, Emilie," he said calmly, but I still felt like I was being chastised. "Where have you been all day?"

". . . Out . . ." I hid my hands behind my back and glanced at anything but Sebastian.

"Out?" Sebastian asked. "Is that all you are going to give me for an answer?"

I said nothing.

Sebastian shook his head and walked over to me. I took a step back on instinct, but that only caused me to become pinned to the wall behind me. Now I had nowhere to go. Sebastian placed one of his hands on the wall by my head and leaned down towards me, his reddish brown eyes watching me intently, but I still wouldn't look into his them. My eyes were glued to the floor and nowhere else.

"Your hands."

I shook my head.

Sebastian sighed. "How troublesome," he muttered before pulling one of my hands out from behind me.

I winced at the slight pain and tried to pull my hand back before he saw, but it was already too late. Sebastian glared down at my blistering palm. There were a few cuts and of course, blood.

"You have been training all day. Emilie, you know it hurts you to keep using your abilities over and over again."

"I know that," I grumbled. "But I need to get stronger somehow."

"So you are truly going along with that plan of yours."

"Why not?"

Sebastian said nothing and glanced back down at my hand. His thumb raked over my palm, and I flinched, almost yanking my arm away.

"Come, I must take care of your hands before they become infected," Sebastian said and pulled me to the couch.

"Don't worry, I can do it myself," I assured, but Sebastian placed his hands on both my shoulders and forced me to sit on the couch. Hmph! Here we go treating me like a child again.

Sebastian returned with the first aid kit and sat next to me. He grabbed one of my hands and began cleaning it up. I winced at the stinging the alcohol caused my hands.

"Were you training by yourself?" Sebastian asked as he began wrapping up one of my hands in bandages.

"At first I was," I admitted.

Sebastian glanced away from my hand and looked into my eyes. This time, I met his gaze.

"Who did you train with?" he asked.

"An old friend of my fake father. He was teaching me how to defend myself, but of course I didn't use any of my powers in front of him. I guess that was the best training out of everything I did today."

Sebastian glanced back down at my hand, and didn't say a word.

"And then it got late, so he left and I went back to using my powers. That's why my hands are like this," I finished.

"This friend, are you sure you can trust him?" Sebastian asked.

"Why not?"

"Your father was a member of that cult. Most likely his friends were as well."

I shook my head. "Not this one. He was the only one who wasn't in the cult. He's completely oblivious to everything supernatural, so I trust him. Plus, I used to know his kids when I was little, but then we went to different schools and stopped talking."

Sebastian nodded as he finished up my first hand and moved to the other one. "You should be much more careful next time, Emilie."

"I'm fine, stop worrying so much about me," I huffed and glared over at the wall.

"You are still so naïve," Sebastian whispered.

I turned my glare to Sebastian, but before I could say anything, Sebastian suddenly pushed me down onto the couch and climbed over me. I stared up at him in shock. Sebastian took off one of his black gloves with his teeth and ran his bare finger down my neck to just above my breasts. His eyes flashed into their demonic form as they stared down at me.

"You are the Golden Flower," he murmured and undid the first two buttons on my shirt. "Just the sight of you causes a supernatural being to go insane." another two buttons undone. "You are even able to draw humans to you with ease if you so desire." two more unbuttoned, only two left. "Demons fight over you all the time, and so do many other supernatural beings. You know all of this, Emilie."

My whole shirt was now open and Sebastian began running his bare hand over my exposed skin. My face was burning and I glanced away from Sebastian as he began kissing down my neck.

"And yet, you are still so naïve about yourself," he whispered in my ear. "Do you think that training will make a difference, Emilie? Yes, it will make you stronger, but that will make everyone want you even more. And then now." Sebastian grabbed the hand he had yet to bandage and ran his tongued over my cut up palm, licking the blood off.

"S-stop," I said, but it came out so weak, it didn't sound like I meant it.

Sebastian didn't listen and went on.

"Emilie, I have no other choice but to worry about you." Sebastian kissed me deeply and hungrily. "No matter how strong you may think you are, even if it may be true, I will not allow you to do certain things, because I am protecting you."

"S-Sebastian," I panted as he kissed me again and pulled me close to him.

"So naïve," he whispered against my lips before chuckling and stroking the side of my face with his hand. "my flower."

Sebastian moved away from me then, much to my dismay.

I sat up on the couch quickly and watched as Sebastian walked over to the door.

"Where . . . Where are you going?" I panted.

"There is something I must do," was Sebastian's simple answer.

"But—" I began to protest, but Sebastian had already opened the door and shut it behind him as he disappeared.

The house was once again bathed in silence. The only noise coming from me as I tried to calm my breathing. My face was still burning as I stared down at my hand Sebastian did not bandage up. It was starting to heal, but there were still a few cuts left.

Naïve. Am I really?

I sighed and buttoned up my shirt before I wandered into the bathroom for a quick shower before heading to bed. The whole time, I was thinking about Sebastian.

Something is off about him. I'm not sure what, but something's off. And he's hiding things from me. I know that, it's very obvious to me, but I also know that no matter what I do, he won't tell me what he's hiding. Ugh! How annoying. He still doesn't trust me yet to keep no secrets.

* * *

(Sebastian P. O. V)

"You're back," Lockette chuckled as I appeared. "What brought you here? Finally come to your senses, Zachery?"

"You have been watching me lately," I said as I threw the now limp body of a small black dog at her.

Lockette pouted childishly as she scooped the dog up in her arms. "You didn't have to be so cruel to her. She's my favorite pet, you know. Anyways, I was just making sure you were alright. I saw what you did with the spirit."

I remained silent, so Lockette continued.

"You know what happens to demons that eat a wandering soul. The impact is even stronger on Fouls like you, Zachery. It just makes the hunger worse, and burning ache even stronger. You're very close to your limit."

I turned to leave. "I just came to return your mongrel," I muttered.

Lockette sighed. "So stubborn. But no worries. I just have to be patient. You'll come to me eventually, Zachery."

* * *

(Emilie P. O. V)

I rolled over on the bed . . . I rolled over again . . . I rolled a third time.

My eyes glanced over at the clock on my nightstand as I rolled for a fourth time and came facing it. Three in the morning. Sebastian's been gone for three hours, and I can't sleep at all.

I thought back to my training today. I had gotten pretty far, but there's still a lot I need to do.

* * *

_**~Flashback~**_

"_Emilie, why kind of punch is that?" Edwin Hunt, my father's old friend, said as he helped me train. Since I couldn't use my powers around him, we were practicing simple combat. "Too weak. Punch harder. Put your weight into it."_

_I did just that and punched the punching bag in front of me. The hook it was hanging from the roof from, broke and the bag fell to the floor._

"_Perfect hit!" Edwin congratulated and patted my back. "That's just what I expect from one of Louis' kids."_

_I smiled. "Thanks."_

"_But you're still hesitant, Emilie," he said. "Like you're afraid to keep fighting."_

"_. . . I didn't notice," I murmured. "I'll work on that!"_

_Edwin nodded, his dark brown eyes watching me intently. "In a fight, the one who shows mercy is always the one to lose. It shows weakness."_

"_I understand."_

"_Good. Especially when it comes to you, Emilie. You're a girl, you must be able to defend yourself most. I-I don't mean to be sexist," Edwin added quickly._

_I shook my head and smiled up at the man. "It's okay. I understand, Uncle Edwin." He wasn't really my uncle, but he knew my father so well, that he might as well be. "I'll become stronger, I promise."_

_**~End of flashback~**_

* * *

"I have to become stronger," I murmured. "If I don't . . ." I trailed off, but the message was clear in the air.

I glanced at the clock again and groaned. I climbed out of bed, knowing I wouldn't be able to sleep anytime soon. I sat on the windowsill and overlooked busy New York below. Even at this hour, cars and people were everywhere. Taxis came and went so quickly, they were just a blur of mustard yellow. People honked car horns angrily, and emergency vehicles could be heard somewhere in the distance.

"Nothing seems to change," I said. "Nothing at all."

* * *

That morning, at breakfast, my fork slipped from my hand and clattered loudly against the plate as Jonathan and I stared at the news in shock. The face being displayed had quieted both of us, and taken all words out of our brains so we couldn't speak.

The news anchorman spoke sternly and slowly, so that there would be no misunderstanding of his words. _"As of last night, it would appear there was a prison break, resulting in five inmates becoming free. Four of which have already been detained and put into jail once more, however, one is still on the loose. 40 year old Louis Roze is still wandering free, and the police need your help apprehending him."_

I'm dreaming. Having a nightmare. I must be. There's no other way. I must be having a nightmare. Come on, Emilie, wake up! Wake up!

"H-he," Jonathan finally managed to choke out. "H-he's . . ."

"Out . . ." I whispered.

All of a sudden, Jonathan and I rose to our feet and slammed our hands on the counter.

"How the hell?!" we snapped in unison.

"Language!" the twins scolded us in unison before returning back to their breakfast, not caring at all about why their uncle and mother were mad.

"That is your fake father, correct, Emilie?" Ciel asked.

I nodded. "But how did he break out of jail? I mean . . . wasn't he put in the toughest jail in the country?"

Jonathan nodded. "He was. So how?"

My _real _father flew over to me and sat on my shoulder. He glared at the TV, and I couldn't help but get the feeling that he was jealous of my fake father. Hmm. I wonder why.

At that moment, my cellphone began to ring. Jonathan and I exchanged a glance, already knowing who to expect. As I answered my phone, my thoughts were only proven correct.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Ah, my little princess!" my fake father said happily. "Did you watch the news?"

"I did," I said emotionlessly. "What have you done? Why did you escape?"

"Because there are certain things I have to do," he said. "I heard about Master and the cult . . . And I'm very disappointed in you, Princess. You were raised to be Master's bride, and yet you went with a demon instead."

I glanced around at everyone as they watched me closely. I turned my gaze to the twins as they chatted with one another happily, the only ones not paying attention to me at this moment.

"And I also heard you had two children with the demon," my fake father continued. "You have disappointed me."

"I don't live for you," I muttered.

"But that's okay," he went on, ignoring me. "I forgive you, because you're my precious daughter. However, that demon, and those children, I will not accept. They must go. They must disappear."

I felt my blood run cold. "Disappear?" I asked.

"You are being tricked. That demon does not actually love you, Emilie. He is merely using you because you are the Golden Flower. And those children, they will only grow up to be just like their father. All three of them will slowly drain you of your life until you're nothing more than a hollow shell."

A feeling of déjà vu came over me as my fake father spoke. His words almost mirroring the words my fake mother said when I visited her in the asylum.

"You know nothing," I said, my voice low. "You never did, and you still don't."

"That's the demon talking, Princess! Don't worry, I'll arrive in New York soon and save you from him. Don't worry, okay? Papa is going to save you."

"No," I said, but he continued to ignore me.

"I'll get rid of those three demons and take you far away. You'll be able to start over, and won't have to worry about being used anymore."

"No! I don't want that!" I snapped, growing angry. I was _not _going to allow this man to harm my family. I won't allow him to lay a single _finger _on one of them. I won't allow him to even _look _at them!

"That demon truly has you brainwashed. Don't worry, Princess, I'll be there soon. I'll save you." with those final words, my fake father hung up the phone.

"That . . . Idiot," I said angrily through gritted teeth.

"He's coming here, isn't he?" Jonathan asked.

I nodded, my eyes glued to the counter.

"What does he plan on doing?" Ciel asked.

I glanced at the twins, then over at everyone else. They got the message. We couldn't speak in front of Selena and Emmett about this. I didn't want them to know.

"Selena, Emmett," Sebastian said, and both children looked up at him attentively. "Can you two head to your room for a bit? The adults need to speak."

Selena and Emmett nodded before vanishing into their bedroom.

"Now, what's going on, Emilie?" Romeo asked.

"Yes. The Golden Flower seemed very angry. Says Oscar," Snake said.

"My fake father is coming here to try and get rid of Sebastian and the twins," I said, trying to keep my voice from shaking. "He's being motivated on the thought that I'm being brainwashed and kept against my will."

Jonathan sucked his teeth. "That's just like him. He never thinks!"

"Well, there's nothing to worry about," Romeo said. "Your father isn't a big problem to deal with."

"That's what you think," Jonathan and I said in unison.

"What do you mean?" Romeo asked.

"There's a reason why my father was allowed to be a member of the cult," I said. "The cult had something great to gain from him joining."

"And that would be? Asks Dan," Snake asked.

"Our father is the best demon hunter in the world," Jonathan answered, and the room became dead silent, or maybe it was just silent to me because all I could hear was the erratic beating of my heart.

My fake father is the number one demon slayer in the world. There hasn't been a demon he can't trap or kill. He kills with no mercy, not thinking twice about his actions. He's also the type of man who liked to make his victims suffer as he killed them.

I began to feel light headed as terrible thoughts of what he might do to Sebastian, Ciel, and the twins filled my mind. I gripped onto the counter for support as the room around me began to spin.

"Demon hunter?" Ciel asked in shock as I continued to stare and clutch to the counter.

"Yeah," Jonathan said. "And he hasn't lost a single battle. He's been a demon hunter ever since he was a child. Our grandparents taught him, just like their parents had done to them."

"So it runs in the family," Sebastian said.

"It did at least. Emilie and I were going to be the next demon hunters, along with Marcus and Cruella, but our father was put in jail, and so we were never taught everything."

"You make it sound like you were taught at least some things," Romeo pointed out.

I nodded. "Because we were," I admitted, my voice sounding strained. "But only the basics of the basics, so it isn't anything truly fascinating."

"Yeah," Jonathan agreed. "Anyways, we need to stay hidden from him. No offense, Sebastian, I know you're strong and all, but I doubt even you could win against my father," Jonathan admitted, speaking my worst fears aloud.

Sebastian nodded. "I have heard of Louis Roze. He was quite the talk in Hell before he was arrested."

"So you knew this whole time what he was then?" I asked Sebastian.

"I did, but it was of no importance to me."

I released the counter a bit, thinking I had regained myself, but my body began to tumble back a bit, and I quickly grabbed onto the counter again for support.

"It's going to be difficult to hide from him, seeing as tracking is something he aces at," Jonathan continued. "But we have to try."

Everyone agreed, but I remained silent. Everyone left the kitchen and wandered into the living room, leaving me alone. Or so I had thought.

"Emilie," Sebastian spoke as he walked over to me.

My grip on the counter tightened. "Sebastian . . . I'm scared."

* * *

_**Ugh! Still with writer's block. I'm really sorry everyone if the chapters lately have been crappy. I'm trying my best to make a comeback. Hopefully it will come soon. And I'm sorry if I'm worrying anyone with my writerblockness. I don't mean to, I'm just telling you all just in case I don't upload for one week, you will all know why. Till next time.**_

_**~Alice Michaelis**_


	16. Decisions, Decisions

_**Thank you everyone for understanding my writer's block. It is beginning to pass, but I'm still having some trouble, but at least I know what to write after this chapter. So that's good. ^_^ Thank you: Kitana Lunara, Imitation Paranoid Marionette, and chelly vs chellDOS for reviewing and everyone for reading. On with the tale!**_

* * *

Chapter 16: Decisions, Decisions

(Emilie P. O. V)

"_Fire!"_

_A gunshot went off, and I quickly curled into a little ball and covered my ears._

"_You missed, Jonathan," our father scolded an eight-year old Jonathan as he tried to teach us how to use guns. But not normal ones. These guns were able to kill demons and other supernatural beings. _

_Our father glanced over at me and sucked his teeth. "Emilie, stop cowering! You must learn how to fight."_

"_B-but," I whimpered, terrified of the weapon, since I was only a child. Only five years old, and still losing my baby teeth. I was just a little girl. I shouldn't be doing things like this._

"_But what?" he asked impatiently as he crossed his arms over his chest, his dark brown eyes watching me sternly._

"_B-but Drew promised he would always p-protect m-me," I stuttered, my words even more proof that I was just an innocent and naïve child._

_My father sighed and nodded. "Yes, I know that," he said, his voice becoming softer. "But I would still like it for you to be able to defend yourself, Emilie. Master will always protect you, yes, but don't you also want to protect Master?"_

_I gasped and glanced up at my father from where I still sat, crouched down in a little ball. "If I learn this . . . I can protect Drew?" I asked._

_My father nodded and turned back to Jonathan who was holding the demon gun with small, shaking hands. "Give that to your sister, Jonathan. I want to see how Emilie's aim is."_

_Jonathan nodded without complaint and quickly handed me the gun. I held the weapon, my own hands beginning to shake as they wrapped around the unfamiliar, cold, metallic object. It felt awful in my hands. I didn't like it. I wanted to throw it far away and run back inside to my mother, but I knew I couldn't do that. I had to learn how to do this. I had to learn how to fight demons. I had to learn how to protect Drew._

_I positioned myself just like my father had taught Jonathan and I. I kept my eyes glued to the target, and counted down from three in my mind before I fired._

"_Bull's eye," my father said with proud._

* * *

My eyes opened slowly, and I stared down at my lap. A protective arm wrapped around me like a shawl as I sat on the couch, my body leaning against another.

"I wish bad memories would just disappear as quickly as good ones," I murmured and I glanced up at Sebastian.

"The mind is a strange thing, is it not?" he asked.

I nodded and glanced around the empty living room. The TV was off, and the cramped apartment was completely silent.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"The children are outside with Romeo, Snake, Blood, and the young master," Sebastian answered.

"And Jonathan?"

"Said he had a few errands to run."

I sighed. Jonathan, that idiot. I had a feeling I knew what he was up to. It didn't put him in any type of immense danger, but it still made me uneasy knowing he was doing that.

"So you've just been sitting here this whole time?" I asked Sebastian.

He nodded.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"About an hour. It gave me plenty of time to think over the matter before us."

I moved away from Sebastian, but his arm stayed wrapped around me, as if he were worried that by letting me out of his grip, I would vanish. Then again, that is most likely his fear.

"Thinking," I whispered. "Thinking won't help against the world's best demon hunter."

"Are you still frightened, Emilie?" Sebastian asked as I stared down at the floor in front of me.

I nodded, admitting it. "Him working is like . . . Is like a predator after prey. He always gets his meal in the end. I've never seen him once fail, or even heard of him failing. He's a prodigy."

"As long as the children remain safe, that is the greatest priority," Sebastian said after a moment of silence.

"And you and Ciel?"

"I am a father, and a man. I must protect others before myself, and the young master thinks the same. It would not be the first time he put himself in danger to save another."

"Idiot," I whispered and stood up from the couch, releasing myself from Sebastian's grip. "You're such an idiot." My hands clenched into fists at my side as I bit down on my tongue to hold in the stupid tears I hated oh so much. I understand where Sebastian is coming from, honestly I do, but at the same time . . . He's such an idiot! He should be thinking about _all _of us. I don't want just the children and I to survive. I want Sebastian and Ciel too! Selena and Emmett need their father, and they also need Ciel!

"I am thinking of the best possibility for us, Emilie."

"But what about Selena and Emmett? What do I tell them if something bad were to happen? How . . . How do you expect me to explain that their father is never coming home, and neither is Ciel? That they'll never see either one of you again, that you're both gone for all eternity. How do you expect me to tell them that?" I asked, my throat growing tighter and tighter as it tried to stop me from speaking, but I ignored it and kept talking. "Selena adores you, Emmett looks up to you . . . I . . . Me . . ."

Sebastian stood up from the sofa and stared down at me solemnly. "You must think logically and not let your emotions get in the way."

I continued to stare down at the floor, my teeth now digging into my bottom lip, the taste of iron slightly appearing on my tongue.

I can't do that. I can't think like Sebastian. I just can't! I know that's selfish of me, and I know I should put the children first and worry about keeping them safe, but I'm worried about how the children will react if something bad happens. They're so young. They're only two! They can't handle any of this yet!

The damn tears I was trying to hold back began to stroll down my cheeks silently, my eyes still not moving from the ground. My bottom lip was in pain, and the taste of iron became stronger. I finally released my lip from its death grip, but then scolded myself for letting it quiver.

"Emilie—"

I shook my head. "You're right. I need to think logically. I will from now on. Selena and Emmett's safety first." I took in a deep breathe to calm my nerves, and my hands unclenched, but my eyes wouldn't move from the ground. I just couldn't look at Sebastian.

I took in another deep breathe and walked over to the window to peak outside. I could see the twins outside, playing with Romeo and Snake as Ciel read a book in the distance.

"So what do you plan to do?" I asked Sebastian as I stared outside at my family.

"When Louis arrives, knowing demon hunters, it will be at night, you must sneak away with Selena and Emmett."

I nodded. "What else?"

"I will give you a bag with everything you'll need inside of it."

"Romeo and Snake?"

"I am planning on letting them go with you. Romeo may not go, but Snake will. And Jonathan will defiantly want to stay behind to face his father, so he will not go with you either. Blood will go with you as well. He really will not allow you to go on without him."

I nodded again. "And then I just stay hidden from Louis to keep the children safe?"

"Yes."

I sighed, letting out the breath I had been holding in for so long without realizing it. My hands were shaking, but I hid them from Sebastian. My heart felt tight, and my fear was growing.

"I need to go lie down," I mumbled and stumbled over to my room. I closed the door behind me before collapsing onto the bed.

My tears had stopped and I couldn't cry. My throat felt tight and I couldn't scream. My heart was heavy and I felt it would stop beating at any moment. I hid my face in my pillow, and just laid there, thinking about Sebastian's plan.

Take the children and run when my fake father appears. It'll keep the children safe, which is the most important thing, but everyone else . . .

"I don't want anyone to die," I whispered.

* * *

(Goliath P. O. V)

I sniffed the damp air. "A big storm is coming," I muttered.

"The perfect weather for hiding."

"Hiding? Are you planning a sneak attack?" I asked.

"No. I was just thinking aloud."

"Dumbass."

I got up from where I sat and walked over to the bay window. I glanced outside, the blue sky already being overthrown by dark clouds. The bad weather would start any second now.

"You know what . . . I think I will do a sneak attack," I said.

"You will?"

I nodded. "Yeah, but not the typical kind." I walked over to the coat rack and grabbed my coat. "I'm gone," I said as I left.

* * *

(Jonathan P. O. V)

"What can you tell me about my father?" I asked as I met with my father's demon hunter acquaintances.

"Depends on what you want to know," Caroline, basically my father's little sidekick, asked as she twirled a lock of her blonde hair around her finger and glanced away from me, her blue eyes full of boredom. Her lips were blood red, just like every other time I saw her, and her nails were done professionally, also not a new thing for her. She was dressed in a tight, black cocktail dress that wasn't good enough in properly covering her breasts. A silver belt was laced around her thin waist, and she also had on black heels, and a row of silver bangles were on each of her arms.

"Where is he right now? You of all people would know, Caroline," I clarified bitterly.

"You're sister is the Golden Flower, right?" Roger, one of my father's close friends, asked before taking a drink of his beer. He resembled more of a bear to me. He was huge, and always had a goatee. Tattoos went up both his visible arms, and he was beginning to loose the hair on the top of his head. He was dressed in a simple navy blue shirt, dark jeans, and worn out black sneakers. Unlike Caroline who always wanted to look her best, Richard could care less.

"That has nothing to do with what we're talking about," I snapped.

"Oh, but I think it does," Caroline murmured. "The reason you're here is because your father is going to pay your little sister a visit. And not just her too, but that disgusting demon she married and those children she conceived with him."

"So you have spoken to my father," I voiced my correct prediction aloud.

"You know, this is basically treason, Jonathan," Roger said as he took another chug of beer. "You're going to kill Louis, aren't you? That's why you're trying to find out where he is, so you can stop him before he finds Emilie and the demons."

I didn't answer.

"You know treason is not something we allow," Caroline muttered. "It's unforgivable."

I reached for my gun in its holster on my hip. Caroline and Roger did the same.

"Don't get cocky, Jonathan," Caroline said. "Just because your father is the best, doesn't mean it runs in the family."

Roger nodded. "We can predict your next move before you yourself even realize what it is."

"So what are you going to do? Kill me?" I asked with a smirk.

"We really should," Caroline said bitterly as she pulled her gun out and pointed it at my head.

I stared at her dully. She didn't even put her finger on the trigger, and the safety was still on. I glanced over at Roger, and saw his hand had moved away from his gun.

I stood up from my seat. "You're both weak," I muttered.

"S-shut up!" Caroline snapped.

"You won't shoot me, even if I'm a traitor, because you're more worried about what my father will do to both of you if you hurt me."

Caroline sucked her teeth and dropped her arm.

"Now, where's my father?" I asked.

Roger shrugged. "Don't know," he said, but I knew he was lying. "But the moon does."

"The moon?" I asked.

Caroline giggled. "Yeah. Only the moon knows."

I growled under my breathe. "Damn riddles." I walked out of the bar we were in, and stepped foot outside, not realizing that it was raining hard until I was already soaked. I ran to my car and got in.

"Only the moon knows?"

* * *

(Emilie P. O. V)

"Meow!"

I opened my eyes, the sound of a bell ringing filling my ears. The next moment, something small pounced onto the bed and pawed at my face.

"Ophelia?" I asked and glanced at my cat. I rubbed my eyes from my unexpected nap. "How did you get in here?"

She mewed again before licking my nose. I giggled and picked her up, holding her above me.

"How many years has it been since I got you?" I asked. "You must be the age of a grandmother cat by now," I added with a giggle. "I'm amazed you aren't a grandmother yet. Always running off and then coming back when you feel like it, you'd think you'd have been a mother long ago."

Ophelia said nothing as she stared down at me with green eyes. I sighed and put her down as I sat up on the bed.

"Well, being a mother is really hard," I whispered as I petted my cat. "It isn't just your own life you have to worry about anymore, but your family as well. Sometimes its hard to protect everyone, and you don't know what to do."

Ophelia purred under my hand, not caring at all about what I was saying.

I glanced at my room window, out at all the rain pouring down.

"And sometimes you have to make decisions that you're scared to make," I whispered.

Ophelia meowed in response. So I guess she was paying attention after all.

I climbed out of bed and scooped my cat up in my arms as I left my room. I shut the door behind me and glanced at everyone in the living room. Everyone except Jonathan, he wasn't home yet.

"Ah, there's the cat!" Selena and Emmett chimed in unison before running over to me. Yes, they both had their father's cat fetish.

I handed the cat to them. "Be careful with her, you two."

They nodded.

"We were playing with her earlier, but then she ran off," Selena explained.

"She must have gotten into your room when Father went to check on you," Emmett added.

I nodded. So that's how she got in there.

As the twins ran back to the living room, I walked over to Sebastian. I finally looked him in his eyes as I told him my decision.

"I'll go with your plan," I said. I didn't like the plan, not at all. I didn't want Selena and Emmett to lose Sebastian, and I didn't want to lose him either, but this was our best choice to keep the twins safe, and that's the most important thing.

Sebastian nodded.

I glanced away and over at the twins.

At that moment, the lights in the house went out. The twins yelped and hurried over to where Sebastian and I were, smalls hands clutching to us for life.

"It's just a power outage," I assure them, my hands placed on both their heads to calm them. Selena and Emmett were afraid of the pitch blackness that filled the house now. They could sleep as long as the moon was out, or there was a nightlight, but not the complete darkness. "Most likely because of the rain."

Or . . .

Fear gripped me. Was my fake father already here?

* * *

_**Okay, that's all. I would continue, because I know what to write next, but at the same time, I don't know. I bet that doesn't make sense, but it's hard to explain. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Till next time.**_

_**~Alice Michaelis**_


	17. Bipolar Feelings

_**Thank you: Imitation Paranoid Marionette, Mazgrl98, NightShadow1397, Kitana Lunara, Monshtafighter, chilly vs. chellDOS, and PrincessLinnyBinny for reviewing and everyone for reading. This chapter has been inspired by the music of The Birthday Massacre. I currently am in love with that band, and their music truly helps me write. ^_^ Now, on with the tale!**_

* * *

Chapter 17: Bipolar Feelings

Could Louis already be here?

"Sebastian," I said as calmly as possible.

"It is not him," he assured. "But it is someone unwanted."

"Who?" I asked as both the twins came over to me, their hands gripping my pant legs tightly as they continued to shiver in fear.

At that moment, a piercing scream of fear shattered the silence of the building. I couldn't pinpoint where exactly the scream had come from, whether it be from the hall, outside, the floor below, or the floor above. Once the scream stopped, the building was silent again, but this silence was different from the last. This silence was ominous and frightening.

"Snake, Sebastian, come," Ciel ordered. "We will deal with the matter."

"I'll come too," I said into the darkness still surrounding us.

"No," Sebastian and Ciel said in unison. Of course.

"But—"

"Romeo, please make sure that Emilie does not follow us," Sebastian said, and I felt my demon walk past me and the front door open.

"Right," Romeo said.

I sucked my teeth.

"M-Momma, don't go," the twins whimpered in unison.

I glanced down at them, but only saw darkness, still, I could practically see the looks on their small, frightened faces and the tears in the corner of their eyes. The way they always looked when they were scared.

I crouched down to their height and hugged them closely to me. "Alright. If that's what you two want," I said as the twins buried their faces into either of my shoulder blades.

The front door shut behind the two demons and Snake, leaving just Romeo, the twins, and I behind. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my cellphone, turning on the screen to give us some light. The twins accepted the light eagerly.

"Jonathan still isn't home yet," I mumbled as I searched the kitchen for candles.

"I bet he's just around the corner," Romeo assured.

"I hope you're right," I mumbled. I finally found some candles and quickly used the gas stove to light them. The twins let out a sigh of relief as more light filled the area.

Romeo sniffed the air. "Another demon," he muttered.

After Romeo's words, I paid attention to my surroundings and soon sensed the demon myself. I sighed and shook my head in aggravation. Obviously, Goliath is a very hardheaded demon who can't get the point of staying away from me.

"Do you know the demon?" Romeo asked, seeing my reaction just a moment ago.

I nodded and scooped Selena into my arms as I grabbed Emmett's hand and led them both to the living room.

"I've run into him more than once, and he doesn't get the point to just leave me the heck alone."

"Well, you are the Golden Flower. Staying away from you isn't really all that easy for demons and other supernatural beings."

"But it's easy for you?" I asked and glanced over at Romeo. His green eyes glanced back at me curiously, my question seeming to have caught him a bit off guard.

Romeo ran a hand through his brown hair. "A lot easier for me than them," he said. "To shape shifters, you aren't wanted as food."

At that moment, I noticed that I didn't actually know why shape shifters needed me.

"What would shape shifters do with the Golden Flower anyways?" I asked as the twins laid down on the couch they were on. It was about time for them to go to bed, so they must be sleepy. I draped the blanket that was on the back of the couch, over them.

"Well, you know how I'm the only albino shape shifter, right?" Romeo asked. "Automatically making me king because of that factor?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

"Well, to shape shifters, it is said that if we were to mate with you, the offspring would be even stronger than me."

"So basically, I'm just used for power with shape shifters."

Romeo nodded.

"Hmm," I hummed and sat down on the same couch as Romeo. "You know, I always wondered how did people know what to expect with the Golden Flower."

"What do you mean?" Romeo asked.

"Well, there is only one Golden Flower, and there has only ever been one Golden Flower. That's been me, and I know for a fact that I've never been used by shape shifters or any other beings. I can understand why demons would consider my soul a delicacy, because of the scent it gives off and such, but what about other beings? Grell said that shinigamis use me to lure in ghosts, I guess that could have been tested in a way if I were around and a whole bunch of ghosts appeared, and recently I have come face to face with ghosts, but what about everyone else?"

"Hmm. That's a good point," Romeo said and glanced up at the ceiling. "Maybe it's an instinctive hunch."

"Instinctive hunch?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yeah. Like, when I first transformed and became a full shape shifter, I automatically knew what I was without being told. I knew how to transform, when I was at my strongest, and that I was king. It was all just instinct that told me everything. Maybe that's the same thing with the Golden Flower. We just automatically know what to expect from her because of instinct."

"Maybe," I mumbled and glanced over at the twins, now fast asleep. "Sometimes I just wish I was never born the Golden Flower. That I didn't have to worry every single day about whether I would be attacked or not."

"But you probably wouldn't have been with Sebastian right now," Romeo said.

"I wouldn't be," I admitted. "Because my father wouldn't be my father, and Sebastian would never have been changed into a demon. Still, I would have at least spent my life as Alina with him."

"What about Selena and Emmett?"

"They would have still been born. See, I married Sebastian at eighteen when I was Alina, and eighteen is the age I stop growing and become immortal, so I was unable to get pregnant. However, if I was human, I would have had the twins a long time ago. They would have been human, and wouldn't have to worry about attacks so much."

Romeo was silent for a moment as he watched me closely. Finally, he sighed and glanced back up at the ceiling again. "That may be true, but I think it's dumb."

"Dumb?" I asked.

"Think about all the great people you've met as the Golden Flower. Sure, you've faced some seriously harsh times, and lost people close to you, but you have to admit, the memories spent with everyone aren't something you don't want to have. Plus, yeah, you'd have Sebastian and the twins, but what about Ciel? What about Jonathan and me? And Snake and your dad? Everyone you wouldn't have met as a human?"

I stared at Romeo in shock and took in his words. At that moment, I felt something small rest on my shoulder as a tiny, chibi hand patted my cheek. I glanced over at my father, forgetting he was still here. He obviously heard everything that Romeo and I had talked about. When I glanced into his orange eyes, they were filled with happiness and love, and I knew that he was agreeing with Romeo.

I smiled. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"When have I ever been wrong?" Romeo asked concededly.

"When you were little and decided to climb a tree thinking it would be cool, but then you ended up slipping on one of the branches, and when you came tumbling down, your underwear got stuck on one of the branches and you ended up with a huge wedg—"

"Lies!" Romeo quickly cut me off. "Th-that never h-happened," he stuttered, his face turning red in embarrassment.

I laughed.

"Sheesh. I can't believe you remember that," he added stubbornly.

"I thought it never happened," I pointed out.

"Shut up," he mumbled.

I chuckled before my humor vanished completely and I glanced over at the front door. I wonder how long they'll be fighting Goliath. I can't go anywhere since Romeo is watching me, and there's no way to sneak out since we aren't living on the first floor. It isn't like I can just leave through one of the windows or something.

Damn. Once again, I've been reduced to the helpless princess waiting for her prince to return from battle. How irritating.

All of a sudden, the whole building began to shake. The twins were quickly startled awake, and began to cry for me as the building's shaking finally calmed. I went over to my children and tried my best to soothe them and stop their crying.

"What the hell?" Romeo asked and we both glanced up, knowing well that everyone was on the roof of the building. I could sense them all there.

I can't just sit here and do nothing. Damn it. I have to go.

"Romeo, I—"

"No," he said, quickly cutting me off. "You're staying here. If anything, I'll go."

"But I'll be fine!" I assured.

"I bet you will, but I still don't want to take any chances, Emilie."

"But, Romeo!"

"Think about Selena and Emmett!" he snapped.

Those words hit me hard. I glanced down at my children who were clutching on to me for dear life once more. They weren't crying hysterically anymore, but they were still whimpering. I frowned and glanced up at Romeo.

"They need their mother," he said.

" . . . Fine . . ." I mumbled, my helplessness increasing, so was my anger. What made everything worse was that I _knew _everyone was right and that I was wrong. I knew that, but my selfish, stubborn desires continued!

"I'll go check things out," Romeo said. "You have Blood with you at least. He still has some abilities, even though they aren't strong, they should be able to distract anyone who tries to come here while I'm gone."

My chibi father nodded in agreement with Romeo, not bothering to get angry with what he knew was right. I wished I was the same way.

"Okay," I mumbled and stared down at my lap bitterly. I can't do anything. No matter what I do, I'll be wrong.

Romeo raced out of the apartment, leaving me behind with my children and father. I sat there, listening to the twins as they tried to calm their crying.

"It's okay," I cooed and stroked the back of their heads. "Everything's okay."

"Daddy," Selena whimpered at the same moment Emmett whimpered: "Father."

"Don't worry, he's alright," I assured. I could still sense Sebastian, so I wasn't lying. He was fine, but unfortunately, so was Goliath. Sebastian had yet to bring that demon down.

The twins rested their heads on either side of my lap and laid down. Selena placed her middle and ring finger in her mouth, a bad habit she's had ever since she was a baby. Emmett merely stared off ahead, his eyes locked on the window as the heavy rain outside continued. The room around us grew silent, and our only source of light was the soft glow the candles gave off. As we sat in the living room, I felt my heart begin to constrict as I filled with anxiety. Sitting here is killing me.

"Why did this have to happen now of all times?" I whispered to myself. "Why did this have to happen at all?"

"Momma?" Emmett asked and glanced up at me.

I shook my head. "Nothing. I'm just talking to myself," I said softly as I stared down at him. "Just ignore me."

My son nodded and glanced back out the window. I glanced at Selena and saw she was already fast asleep, her fingers still in her mouth. A small smile spread itself across my lips, before disappearing again. I glanced out the same window as Emmett, and my heart skipped a beat in fear.

"Momma," Emmett whispered.

I swallowed down my fear and nodded as my eyes watched the large, black spider that stood on the other side of the window. Damn it, we're being watched.

"Emmett, close your eyes."

My son nodded and did just as I said.

"Dad, you too."

My father did the same as Emmett. With no one but me looking, I summoned Goddess' Light and let it burst throughout the room. The spider was immediately blinded and fell off the window, but I could still feel goose bumps all over my body from looking at the creepy thing.

Things just went from bad to worse from there. At that moment, the front door opened. I glanced back, hoping to see Sebastian, but instead stood Goliath.

"Fell for my trap, just like I knew you would," he chuckled, a smirk on his face.

I sucked my teeth. Damn it. I had opened the door with Goddess' Light. "Emmett, take Selena and go to your room," I murmured. "Lock the door and don't come out until I say so."

Emmett nodded and quickly pulled his sleeping sister onto his back as he struggled to their room and locked the door behind him. I got up from the couch and glared at Goliath.

"I thought you were fighting with the others," I said, taking notice of Goliath dripping wet from the rain outside.

"Managed to sneak pass them," he said. "But I left them with something to occupy their time."

My father stiffened on my shoulder, prepared to do something stupid I'm sure. I placed my hand on him and shook my head when he glanced at me.

"He's mine," I muttered to him, "just stay by the twins' door and make sure no one goes in there."

My father hesitated before nodding and going over to the door. He sat on the doorknob and watched me with worried eyes, but they were also full of confidence for me.

"You're a damn bitch," Goliath sneered.

"And you're an asshole," I retorted. "One who won't leave me the hell alone!"

Goliath took a step towards me, but I didn't run. I prepared to attack him, not afraid at all of killing him. I was really sick and tired of this demon who _needed _to go and die already!

"Don't you think I've tried!" Goliath snapped as he took another step towards me, his body dripping water onto the floor. "It's all your fucking fault I can't leave you alone!"

"My fault?" I asked.

Goliath nodded and lunged for me, but I quickly jumped out of the way. Now I was by the door and he was by the window. I glanced over at my father briefly, than back at Goliath as he tried lunging for me again. I ran out the apartment and into the pitch black hallway.

"Come back here, Emilie!" Goliath shouted at the top of his lungs as I tried to make my way through the darkness. I couldn't see anything, not even my hand in front of my face. I knew the elevator wouldn't be working, so I had to go down the stairs.

I found the door leading to the stairs and swung it open before running down the steps, my hand gripping the railing tightly to keep from falling.

"Emilie!" Goliath's voice boomed from the area I was just in. I entered the floor that was directly below the one I lived on and ran through a dark hallway again. I turned a corner, almost missing it by how dark it was. I continued running, thinking Goliath was far behind me, when a hand suddenly shot out and grabbed me from behind. One hand had grabbed onto my elbow, the other one grabbed the back of my neck.

I gasped as Goliath yanked me down to the floor and climbed on top of me. I struggled to break free.

"Because of you, I can't stay away!" Goliath snapped.

"How the hell is it my fault?!" I snapped back. "Last time I checked, I want you to stay the hell away from me! Aurea testa explosione!"

Goliath jumped off of me as I attacked. I missed him completely because of it. Before I could run off, Goliath grabbed me from the back of my head, gripping a handful of hair and pulling it abruptly. I winced at the pain as Goliath growled angry words into my ear.

"Why the hell can't I get you out my head?" he demanded. "What kind of fucking spell have you put on me, huh?!"

"I didn't put any spell on you," I said bitterly.

"Liar!" he shouted and threw me to the ground before slamming his foot onto my back. I gasped out in pain. "You must have done something to me! You must have! Don't fucking lie to me, you bitch!"

This demon is seriously psycho. I haven't done anything to him. I don't even know what he's talking about. A spell on him? I can't do that.

"Day and night," Goliath continued to speak angrily. "You're in my mind. I can barely think of anything else before your image breaks into my mind. You must be using some kind of mind control! You have to be! You're trying to weaken me! Break me down! Well you know what, you slut? It isn't going to work."

"Sorry to . . .burst your bubble," I struggled to say sarcastically. "But I haven't done anything to you."

"I told you to stop lying," Goliath growled and stomped on my back again. I bit down on my bottom lip to hold in my scream of pain.

"Clama angustiae!" I let out my piercing shriek and Goliath shouted out in pain, his foot moving off my back as he stumbled backwards, his hands on his ears to block out the scream.

I took my chance and ran as fast as I could through the halls.

"EMILIE!" Goliath shouted loudly and angrily.

I found another set of stairs, but just as I was about to run down them, I was pushed from behind. I quickly tried to grab onto the railing before I fell down the many stairs, but it was too late, and I was tumbling. I wrapped my arms around my head, trying to protect it as I fell down. I bit down on my bottom lip to keep from shouting in pain. It felt like forever until I finally reached one of the platforms on the staircase.

"Don't run from me!" Goliath shouted and walked down towards me.

"Aurea testa explosione!" I snapped. Goliath tried to dodge, but I managed to get him in his arm. One of the golden shards stabbed into his arm, and he shouted out in agony as I struggled to crawl over to the next set of stairs and go down them.

"Emilie! Emilie!" Goliath kept shouting, his voice taking on a different tone all of a sudden. As I reached the second platform, I glanced back briefly at Goliath, but it was too dark to truly see anything. "Emilie!" he continued to shout in a pleading tone. "Don't go! Emilie!"

He's . . . begging now? What the hell is wrong with this demon?! He's obviously playing tricks on me! Trying to make me feel pity for him and go back, but I'm not stupid! I'm not going to do that!

I struggled to my feet, my body in pain from my stumble. I struggled down another flight of stairs before I reached another door leading to another floor.

"Emilie!" Goliath continued to shout as I opened the door and went through it. I instantly knew where I was by the smell of rain and old cardboard boxes. I had ended up in the basement of the building. Great. The place I hated most and really didn't want to be in. At least I know there are places for me to hide in here.

I stumbled to the furnace and hid myself behind it. It wasn't close to a wall, so I had enough room to be a safe distance away from the machine. I sat there, gripping the side of my left ribs that were in a lot of pain. I must have fractured them. I took my current free time to heal myself before Goliath managed to get into the basement. My leg was in pain too, and so was one of my shoulders. I healed those as well, just as the basement door flew open and slammed against the wall.

I prepared to attack when Goliath was close. I listened closely to his footsteps, and the sound of dripping that followed him. Whether it be the rain he was drenched in, or the blood from his wound, I didn't know, and I didn't care.

"Day and night, you're always in my head," he mumbled. "I try to get you out by eating the souls of girls around your age, thinking that it'd help, but it doesn't. It makes things worse. Emilie, I want you. I crave you."

Goliath's footsteps got near, but then he turned around and started walking in the opposite direction. Can he not sense me right now? Maybe he's in too much pain at the moment to sense me.

"I crave you," he repeated. "But not your soul. That isn't it. I want you whole, Emilie. Come back with me. I want you to come back with me!"

As if. This demon is absolutely insane! He's bipolar and psychotic!

"I want to make you mine, Emilie."

I slowly came out from my hiding place behind the furnace and tiptoed over to the door leading to the stairs. I opened the door, and sucked my teeth at the loud noise it made.

"Emilie?" Goliath asked just as I had run into the staircase and up the stairs to go back to my floor. Goliath ran after me.

I turned around while I ran and extended both my hands out. "Aurea testa explosione!" I snapped and attacked Goliath. I could here him groan in pain as my attack hit him. I continued to run, Goliath's footsteps becoming slower, until finally, I heard him collapse to the ground.

I slowed to a walk and glanced behind me, but of course, the darkness left me blind.

"Emilie," he struggled to say. "Be mine . . . Please," Goliath begged. "I want you. I crave you. I need you."

Goliath's words began giving me painful flashbacks. He sounded so much like Drew. I placed my hands over my ears as the flashbacks continued. I wanted them to stop, but they wouldn't. I stumbled back and fell to my knees, my hands still over my ears.

I shook my head. No. Not again. I don't want this again.

"Emilie."

"Shut up!" I snapped and put my hands out to attack again. I was about to attack Goliath, this would be the final attack, when someone placed their hands on both my shoulders, snapping me out of my foggy thoughts. I glanced up at the person, but couldn't see anyone.

"Emilie," Sebastian spoke.

"Make it stop," I begged and rested against Sebastian's chest as I placed my hands over my ears. "Make it stop, please, Sebastian."

_Emilie, _Drew's voice echoed in my head as his image continued to appear. _Emilie. _

Sebastian scooped me up into his arms as I struggled with battling my memories. Sebastian stepped towards where Goliath was, and it seemed like he was going to deliver the final blow, when he suddenly stopped and took a step back. Sebastian turned away from Goliath and left him behind. He headed back up to our floor and our apartment, where everyone else already was. Sebastian brought me to our room and placed me on the bed. I pulled my hands away from my ears, the images finally gone.

"Why didn't you kill him?" I asked. "Why didn't you kill Goliath?"

Sebastian didn't answer.

"He sounded so much like Drew for a moment," I admitted. "I began to have flashbacks again. It really hurt."

Sebastian grabbed my chin between his thumb and index finger. "As much as it bothers me, Drew will always contain a piece of your heart, Emilie."

I didn't say anything to that, because I knew Sebastian was right.

Sebastian kissed me gently, his wet hair brushing against my face and making it wet as well The kiss would have continued, but someone stormed into the house at that moment.

"He's coming in a month!" I heard Jonathan shout.

* * *

_**Okay~! So, here's the thing. I had no idea what to write, and I was procrastinating all Saturday until I finally began to write at night. However, its already passed midnight over here, so technically, this chapter isn't uploaded till Sunday, but was written on Saturday. So, yup. I'm not really a fan of this chapter, whatever. -shrugs- I had to show Goliath's bipolarness somehow. Don't worry, there's a perfect explanation behind him being bipolar. . . Sort of . . . Anyways! Please review and look forward to the next chapter everyone. Till next time!**_

_**~Alice Michaelis **_

_**P. S. Just for the record, if anyone bipolar felt offended by this chapter, I'm sorry. I don't mean to offend anyone.**_


	18. Another

_**Thank you: Imitation Paranoid Marionette, Mazgrl98, Belieber4BlackButler, Monshtafighter, chelly vs. chellDOS, MrsGooglyBear, and pandarae214 for reviewing and everyone for reading. On with the tale. **_

* * *

Chapter 18: Another

Sebastian and I stepped out of our room to glance at Jonathan who was completely soaked by the rain.

"A month? Who?" I asked.

"Dad. He's coming in a month! I figured it out!" Jonathan said with excitement.

"How exactly did you figure that out?" Ciel asked.

"And where were you this whole time?" I added, my arms crossed over my chest as I glared Jonathan down.

He put his hands up at chest level. "Now, don't flip on me, but I went to go see Caroline and Roger."

My glare intensified. "You idiot! Why did you go see them?! What if they killed you?! You just basically ratted yourself out and told them you're a traitor!"

"See? I knew you would be angry. But you act like I care they know!"

"But now Louis knows too!"

"I want him to know," Jonathan said sternly. "I'm not going to lie and try to be on his side. For what? So he can use me like a puppet, just like he did when we were kids?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but quickly shut it. Jonathan had a point there.

"Anyways, even though they weren't too happy about my reasons behind wanting to know when Dad would return, they dropped a hint. When I asked when Dad would appear, they said: 'Only the moon knows.'"

"'Only the moon knows?'" I asked, very confused.

Jonathan nodded. "I was confused too, but I had a slight clue of what they meant. So, to see if I was right, I went to the library to check out something."

"The phases of the moon, I presume," Sebastian said calmly.

Jonathan nodded. "At first, I thought he might be coming on the night of a full moon. The cliché thing to do, but as I kept looking, I found out something very important to demon hunters will be happening next month."

"What? Asks Woodsworth," Snake muttered.

"A lunar eclipse," Jonathan answered.

" . . . But that doesn't make any sense," Ciel and I said in perfect unison.

"A lunar eclipse means a demon is at his strongest," I said. "Why would Louis come on that day?"

"Because, it is also the night when a demon hunter's weapon is also at its strongest. What are demon weapons made from, Emilie? Come on, you remember this, don't you? Dad would always nag us about it," Jonathan chuckled the last sentence.

I sighed and couldn't help smiling a bit, but not because of what the weapon was made from, but because of the memory Jonathan had just put in my mind. Louis always yelled at us if we couldn't answer what he thought to be simple questions all demon hunters should know.

"They're made out of the flesh, and/or blood of demons, vampires, werewolves, and so on," I answered, and as I did, my eyes widened in realization. "Oh."

Jonathan nodded. "Demons grow powerful, and so do their detached parts."

I bit my bottom lip. Damn, not good. What made matters worse is that Ciel is most likely still affected by the lunar eclipse. And what about the twins? Selena and Emmett have not dealt with it yet. Will they also be in pain, even though they were born demons? Speaking of the twins.

I glanced over at their room door.

"They're sleeping now," Romeo said. "Emmett ran out the room frantically to tell us what happened to you."

I nodded and decided to still go and check on my children while everyone else talked; Sebastian following me. I opened the door slightly and stared into the dimly lit room, the only source of light coming from a candle on top of the dresser. That's right, I was so out of it, I forgot about the power still being out. I wonder if Goliath was behind that, or maybe it was just the rain itself. Sebastian and I stepped quietly into the room, our attention focused on the two small bumps under the cotton blanket.

"So he really is already sleeping," I whispered and walked over to the side of the bed. I pulled the top part of the blanket down a bit to see the faces of my beautiful children, sleeping peacefully as always. Selena and Emmett clung to one of the other's hands as they slept, light snoring coming from each. I couldn't help but giggle.

"It's hard to believe every time I see them," I whispered.

"Believe what?" Sebastian asked.

A sad smile spread across my face. "That I could have two beautiful children like these, and have the family I always dreamt of. I always thought . . . I always thought it was out of my reach." I chuckled. "But now it's actually a reality."

"Why are you talking so strangely, Emilie? This is not like you."

"Yeah," I whispered, my eyes shifting to my lap. Everything is just starting to get to me. I'm beginning to feel so overwhelmed that I just want to scream. I feel like I'm beginning to lose my mind, and there's nothing that can fix it. I'm trying so hard to keep everyone I love safe, but fate keeps throwing such harsh things at me, that just protecting myself is becoming difficult. I don't know what I should do, _if _I should do anything.

"What are you thinking about?" Sebastian asked.

I shook my head. "Nothing," I lied and smiled up at Sebastian. "I'm fine, really."

Before the demon could say anything, I rose to my feet and walked out of the room quickly, returning to the others. They were obviously speaking about strategies when I arrived.

"Sebastian," Jonathan said and glanced over at the demon as he walked over to my side. Jonathan glanced over at me briefly before looking back at Sebastian. "What about Emilie and the twins?"

"We have already discussed that," he said, and I forced myself to nod. "Emilie will leave with the children as soon as Louis arrives."

Jonathan nodded. "Good. We have to keep Selena and Emmett far away from my dad."

"Yeah," I mumbled.

* * *

After yesterday's "little" incident with Goliath, and the news from Jonathan, I've had nothing but anxiety all day long. My stomach has been in a knot, and I've felt like I would throw up at any moment. My mind felt strange, like I was trying to think of a whole bunch of things all at once, but nothing came out. It left me feeling slightly dizzy. I wanted to lay down, but I didn't want to worry anyone.

"You have been staring blankly out the window for two hours now, Emilie," Sebastian spoke.

I glanced over at him. "Two hours?" I asked, sounding dazed.

The house was completely silent. The twins were taking their afternoon naps, Ciel had taken Snake and my chibi father with him somewhere, and Romeo and Jonathan were also gone.

"I have found us a new home to move into," Sebastian stated as he handed me a cup of Earl Grey tea.

I stared into the auburn colored tea, a murky reflection of myself looking back at me with dull eyes. A frown had my lips trapped, and I didn't feel like talking. I merely nodded at Sebastian's words, not bothering to look up at him.

"You have not spoken since last night," he said.

I shrugged and glanced out the window again. The clouds were darkening, another storm was coming.

"Emilie, you must think about the importance of our plan," Sebastian continued the one-sided conversation. "I know it troubles you greatly, but we must keep the children safe from Louis."

I nodded, understanding that, but that didn't mean I wasn't troubled by the plan.

Silence filled the room. Sebastian sat beside me and grabbed my chin. He forced me to look at him and stared intently into my eyes.

"You tell me to look at you as a strong person, but all I see now is a girl who wishes to cry," he muttered.

"Shut up," I finally spoke, but my voice came out low.

Sebastian pushed back the hair on the side of my face, tucking it behind my ear before stroking my cheek with his gloved hand. I tried to pull out of his grip, but he wouldn't let me. Idiot! He's just making things worse! I'm trying so hard not to break down. I don't want to break down. I can't break down. I . . . I can't . . .

"Idiot," I whimpered, the hated tears rolling down my cheeks. The quivering tea cup in my hands tumbled to the ground and shattered, the tea within it now spreading across the floor as I slammed into Sebastian's chest and began to cry.

None of them know what they're getting themselves into. Everyone seems so confident, but they shouldn't be! We should be thinking about ways to hide from Louis. We should be thinking of ways to avoid him at all costs. Why aren't we hiding right now? Why are we remaining here? Don't they understand?! You can't beat Louis! You can't beat someone who has never tasted defeat!

Sebastian held me close, and didn't say a word as I cried like a baby. I'll admit, it's embarrassing to say how much I cried. I must have cried for an hour or more in Sebastian's arms. I just couldn't stop. I felt like I wasn't just releasing tears about Louis coming, but that I was also releasing tears about everything that's happened to me ever since becoming the Golden Flower. I didn't ask for this, I know that. I didn't ask to be targeted, I didn't ask to always live in caution, I didn't ask to see so much bloodshed and loss, I didn't ask to live the life I have now.

Here I go thinking like this again. I wish I was just human. I wish I wasn't the Golden Flower! I hate it!

"Emilie," Sebastian spoke as my tears began to calm down. He stroked down the hair on the back of my head, his forehead resting on the crown of my head.

Without meaning to, my grip on Sebastian's shirt tightened. "I hate this," I mumbled. "I-I don't want to be th-the Golden Flower."

"Do you wish to be human then?"

I nodded.

Sebastian's grip around me tightened. "Forgive me, but I will never allow you to be human, Emilie. You must remain with us."

"Hy-hypocrite," I hiccupped and glared up at Sebastian, my eyes still wet from the tears, even though they had stopped running down my cheeks. "Y-you say that, y-yet you're still deciding t-to fight L-Louis. A fight you c-can't win!"

Sebastian wiped away the wetness in my tears. I continued to glare at him, my sadness now replaced with anger.

"I will not lose," my demon said with a smirk that took me by surprise. "I shall return to you in the end, Emilie, like I always have."

I pulled myself out of Sebastian's arms and couldn't help the chuckle that passed my lips. "You idiot." I glanced down at the tea I had spilled. "I'll clean it up," I said and stood up, when Sebastian suddenly grabbed my wrist and pulled me down to him. When I fell, his lips were suddenly on mine.

As our lips pulled apart, Sebastian licked his and smirked. "You're sweet," he chuckled as my face began to burn. He brought my lips back to his and pinned me under him on the couch.

* * *

(Goliath P. O. V)

"You're still bleeding. So this is what the Golden Flower's attacks do to us demons. Even though we heal quickly, when she attacks, we heal just as slowly as humans."

I gritted my teeth to fight back the pain surging through my body. That damn bitch. I'll kill her next time I see her. I'll snap her neck with my own bare hands and laugh at the sight of her limp body.

"Hopefully you don't die, Goliath."

"Stop your damn laughing," I growled before returning back to gritting my teeth together. The bandages wrapped around my wounds were already soaked with my dark blood for the third time.

"I'll go get someone to wrap you up again."

"I told you to stop laughing!"

"I'm snickering. There's a difference."

"Bastard!" I shouted as my room door shut. I sucked my teeth and stared up at the ceiling, only one thing on my mind.

Emilie . . .

* * *

(Emilie P. O. V ~ The Next Day ~ )

"So this is it," I murmured as Sebastian and I stepped into our new home. It was larger than the one we lived in before the apartment, but was more secluded. Trees surrounded every inch of the large home, and the road leading to it had become bumpy and almost unusable.

"We are invisible to the outside world here," Sebastian stated.

I looked around curiously, my eyes looking upwards towards the very high ceiling where a golden chandelier hung, adorned by many beautiful, shimmering diamonds.

"Who lived in this home before us?" I asked.

"A family long forgotten," Sebastian answered as I continued to look around. "They were all executed long ago for suspicion of witchcraft."

"Witchcraft?" I whispered, instantly thinking of Lulu. "I see," I murmured and glanced over at Sebastian. "By the way you're talking, I have a feeling you knew the family."

"Not personally," he admitted. "I was contracted to a family they were allies with. Their daughter was quite fond of me."

I glared over at the smirking Sebastian.

"Nothing happened between us, I assure you."

I glanced away again and wandered through the home, Sebastian following close behind me. I stared at everything curiously, peaking into each large room, much larger than the one's in our past home. After wandering the inside of the home for about an hour and a half, I thought I had already seen everything, so I wandered to the backyard. My eyes widened in disbelief at what I saw.

A cement trail, the tiles once containing intricate designs that were now faded, twisted through a labyrinth of Snowball Viburnum bushes. I followed the trail until the end, which led to a circular area, also surrounded by the puffy white flower bushes. A stone statue of cupid stood in the center of a dried out fountain, and a few feet behind the statue stood a white gazebo, almost hidden by the overgrown bushes.

"They were very eccentric people," I murmured.

Sebastian nodded and smiled down at me. "I had a feeling this would be your favorite part."

I chuckled and walked over to the gazebo. My fingers brushed against one of the flowers as Sebastian stood beside me.

"If we move here, do you think it will throw Louis off?" I asked and glanced up at the demon.

"You know the answer to that better than I," Sebastian stated calmly.

"Right," I sighed. Moving here wouldn't stop him. Moving to this secluded mansion lying on the outskirts of New York is not hidden enough for my fake father. He will find us easily, no matter what.

I plucked the flower I was still touching from the bush it was on and held it in the palm of my hand. Sebastian glanced down at me without a word. I dropped the flower and left the gazebo.

I need to find some way to stop Louis from finding us, but how? I won't do anything stupid that can put my children in danger, but if I don't do anything, Sebastian and the others will be in danger. What do I do? I need to think of something, and fast!

As I thought about possibilities, a strange feeling washed over me. I stopped walking and glanced around curiously. Strange. I'm not sure what exactly I'm sensing, it's not something I've sensed before.

"Sebastian, what is that?" I asked.

Sebastian stared off in the distance, in the same direction I was sensing something. "The same thing you are."

" . . . A goddess?" I asked. I had never sensed one before, in fact, I was the only goddess I knew of. I mean, I know there are more, but I've never met them before.

Sebastian nodded.

I grew curious, wanting to see someone who was like me. I began walking in the direction of the goddess, but Sebastian grabbed my wrist and stopped me.

I glanced back at him curiously. "What is it?" I asked.

"Not all goddesses are good," Sebastian said sternly. "Do not just wander towards them so naively."

"I'm a goddess too, so even if I'm attacked, I can fight back on equal terms, right?"

"Are all demons on the same power level, Emilie?"

I shook my head.

"The same is with goddesses. Some are stronger than others, and this one is powerful."

I glanced in the direction the goddess was in. I bit my bottom lip anxiously. I really wanted to meet her. I looked back at Sebastian and he shook his head.

"Let us go."

I shook my head and pulled my wrist out of Sebastian's grip before I ran off.

"Emilie!"

I squeezed through the bushes that blocked me from the forest on the other side, and ran quickly through the trees to catch up with the goddess. Unfortunately, Sebastian quickly grabbed me from behind. Stupid fast demons!

"You are being idiotic, Emilie!" Sebastian scolded.

I glared up at him. "Is it bad to learn more about myself?!" I snapped.

"It is when you might be killed!"

"Why can't you just let me learn on my own?!"

"You can learn through books, Emilie!"

"Not about this!"

Sebastian and I continued to argue when something in the corner of my eye caught my attention. I quickly snapped my mouth shut and glanced over at what it was, but only caught a quick glimpse of the long, snow white hair.

"Sebastian, let me go!" I argued and tried to break out of his grip.

He sighed. "Why must you be so stubborn, Emilie."

"Hurry up and let me go! She's getting away!"

While I struggled to get out of Sebastian's grip, a chainsaw revved to life from up above. Sebastian quickly moved both of us out of the way as Grell slammed his death scythe onto the ground, dirt flying everywhere. I placed my arms over my face to block the dirt from my eyes. When the chainsaw was finally turned off, Grell stood up straight and put the weapon on his shoulder. He smiled, revealing his sharp teeth.

"Ah~ Sebby-chan! What a coincidence meeting you here."

"What are you doing here exactly?" I asked Grell.

He glanced around and sucked his teeth angrily. "Looking for someone."

"The goddess?" Sebastian asked.

The flamboyant red head nodded.

"Why?" I asked, just as the birds in the distance flew out of the trees in a chaotic swarm.

"There you are!" Grell shouted and ran off. "We will have to continue this later, Sebby-chan~!" he added with a wink and blew a kiss.

"That guy," I grumbled. "Anyways, let's follow him, Sebastian!" I said and ran off.

"Emilie!"

No way was I passing this down. I had to meet her. I had to!

I followed Grell into a clearing, but didn't expect the scene before me.

The goddess I had seen was sitting on the floor in a black high-low dress with dark purple lace trimming. Her long, straight white hair lay around her as her strange, green eyes with a golden outline, stared up innocently at Grell who was scolding the goddess.

"I told you not to run off like that, Nyx!" Grell scolded. "You need to start listening to me! Running is not something I like to do, and Will is going to be angry when he finds out I lost you for a moment!"

I chuckled. Seeing Grell like this was strange.

"My, what a strange sight," Sebastian said as he stood beside me. He placed a hand on my shoulder and looked down at me sternly. "So stubborn."

I ignored him and continued to stare at the beautiful girl. So she's a goddess like me?

"Forgive me, Uncle Grell," the goddess, Nyx, said to Grell.

Wait. "Uncle?!" I exclaimed in shock.

Grell and Nyx looked over at me, now realizing Sebastian and I were there.

"Yes," Grell said and motioned towards Nyx. "This is my niece. The Goddess of Death."

* * *

_**Sorry everyone about not updating last week. I was super busy with a project. Finals are coming up, so I'm pretty stressed out. Anyways, I know this chapter isn't the best, but it's something and I hope you all at least enjoyed it a little bit. Till next time.**_

_**~Alice Michaelis**_


	19. Goddesses

_**Thank you: pandarae214, MrsGooglyBear, NightShadow1397, and Mazgrl98 for reviewing and everyone for reading. I hope you all enjoy this long chapter, and on with the tale. ^_^ **_

* * *

Chapter 19: Goddesses

"So . . . The goddess of death is your . . . Your niece?" I asked, not able to believe it.

Grell nodded.

"Like . . . You guys are actually blood related and stuff."

"Yes, you dumb girl! Nyx is my dear late older sister's daughter!" Grell exclaimed before sighing and standing in a girlish manner. "How I miss my dear older sister. We would talk about boys, do each others hair and nails, go shopping together . . ." he sighed happily.

That explains a lot.

I glanced at Nyx and saw she was staring directly at me as well.

"You are a goddess, just like me," she pointed out and cocked her head to the side like a curious child.

I nodded. "I am the Golden Flower," I introduced. "Emile Roze Michaelis."

"Hmph!" Grell huffed. "Just rub it in that you married my Sebby-chan why don't you."

I ignored his comment and focused my attention on Nyx. She rose to her feet and placed a hand on her chest elegantly.

"I am Nyx Sutcliffe, it is nice to meet you, Emilie." Nyx curtsied. "I have heard so much about you, but I never thought we would meet face to face."

"You act polite around everyone but me it seems," Grell sighed.

"But you are not fully awakened," Nyx suddenly added.

"Huh?" I asked.

"You are not a full goddess yet. You have not reached your final form."

"You mean Emilie is stronger than she is now?" Sebastian asked in disbelief.

Nyx nodded, her green-yellow eyes turning to Sebastian. "How odd. I have never seen a goddess with a demon before. Are you not driven mad?"

I glanced up at Sebastian as he shook his head.

"Strong will," Nyx murmured. "Most demons would have gone insane by now because the soul of a goddess is considered a delicacy, and the Golden Flower's soul is considered the best of them all."

Sebastian didn't respond.

"Let us take our leave, Uncle," Nyx murmured and turned away.

"I told you to call me Auntie~" Grell chimed as he followed Nyx. Before he left, he turned to Sebastian, winked, and blew a kiss. "Till next time, Sebby-chan~! Bye bye~!"

"We shall meet again soon, Emilie," Nyx said and the two vanished.

I continued to stare at the area Grell and Nyx just were. "I'm not done growing," I whispered.

"You still are not at your strongest," Sebastian added.

I nodded. "But how do I become stronger?"

* * *

"Oh! Ah! Ey!" Selena continued making weird noises that matched the strange, yet funny faces she was making to herself in her vanity mirror. I laughed as I combed through her black locks.

"Momma, is the new house pretty?" Emmett asked as he climbed into bed.

I nodded. "It's very pretty, and very big," I answered. "And the garden is beautiful."

"More beautiful than our last garden?" Selena asked, her voice a bit muffled because of the strange expression she had on her face.

I smiled. "Just as beautiful, with a fountain and a pretty gazebo."

Selena stopped making faces and stared seriously into the mirror. "Daddy said it's a house in the woods. Are we hiding, Momma?"

"Hiding?" I asked.

She nodded. "From . . . Louis?"

A jolt of shock ran down my spine. I stared at Selena's reflection in shock as she stared back at me through the mirror, a serious look on her face.

"Yeah, Momma," Emmett added. "Is that the reason why?"

"How do you two know about Louis?" I asked.

"We heard you talking to Father about it one time," Emmett murmured. "When we were suppose to be sleeping."

I started combing Selena's hair again. "Eavesdropping is bad. Doesn't your father tell you that?"

"But Momma does it all the time," the twins said in unison.

"Uh, yeah, but . . . Uh . . . That's not the point! Anyways, don't worry about anything involving Louis, alright?"

"But Momma and Father seem so worried about his arrival," Emmett murmured.

"That's nothing to concern yourselves with," I mumbled as I finished with Selena's hair. "Off to bed."

Selena nodded and went over to the bed and laid down next to Emmett. I tucked the twins in and kissed both their foreheads before turning on their nightlight, turning off the light, and leaving the room. I glanced into the living room and saw only Sebastian.

"Ciel and the others have been gone a lot lately. We barely see each other now," I said. "What are they up to?"

"I have not been told anything," Sebastian said.

I glanced out the window, into the pitch black night. "Let's just hope it isn't anything stupid and reckless."

I walked into the living room and sat down on the couch, my arms and legs crossed as I stared at the TV which was off.

"If they are, it is for your sake, Emilie."

I looked up at Sebastian. "Why? Why do you all treat me like a child? Secrets and lies . . . Why?"

"To keep you safe. No one wants you to die, Emilie."

"But . . . Shouldn't I be told the truth? And shouldn't secrets not exist between us? Isn't that a better, more efficient way of keeping me alive? If I don't know, I could do something reckless."

Sebastian walked into the kitchen and began washing the dishes there. "Emilie, you are reckless whether you know or not. It matters not if we hide things from you, or tell you."

I continued to stare at the blank TV. Many thoughts were racing through my mind all at once. " . . . Nyx said I was not at my strongest yet."

"Yes, I know."

"I . . . I'm going to ask her to be my teacher."

Sebastian glanced over at me in slight shock. "Teacher?"

I nodded. "She knows a lot more than me. I mean, she was born and raised as a goddess, unlike me, so there must be plenty of things she knows. She can teach me how to become stronger."

Sebastian turned his back to me once more. "It does not matter how strong you become, Emilie, I will always be overprotective of you. Losing you four times was enough."

I remained silence.

_Emilie._

My eyes widened and I looked around me briefly. Wasn't that . . . Myth?

_Come to the roof. I must speak with you about something urgent, _his voice echoed through my head.

I placed a hand to my ear. How is he able to . . . ? Doesn't matter. I got off the couch and went over to the front door.

"Where are you going, Emilie?"

"Corner store," I lied and left before Sebastian could say anything else.

* * *

(Sebastian P. O. V)

I glanced towards the front door as Emilie shut it behind her, and shut off the kitchen sink. I dried my hands and smirked.

"She is a very bad liar."

As I was about to follow Emilie, my phone began to vibrate from where it sat on the kitchen counter. I glared at the device before picking it up.

"You are becoming quite a nuisance . . . Lockette."

"Rumor has it that you faced Lady Death today, literally."

"Yes, what of it?" I asked impatiently.

"Well, it seems that the other goddesses are now interested in meeting your precious flower as well. Including Lilith."

"What?" I asked angrily.

* * *

(Emilie P. O. V)

I headed up to the roof where Myth had told me to meet up with him. As my eyes landed on my friend, I smiled.

"Myth, I haven't seen you in so long," I said as I walked up to the platinum blonde boy with the innocent purple eyes.

Myth smiled. "It has been a long time, Lady—er, I mean, Emilie."

I sighed. "Always talking to me so formally." I chuckled. "Anyways, what is the urgent news you had to tell me?"

"Someone is trying to kidnap you, Emilie."

"When are they not?" I asked.

"No, this person is different. This person has a whole army behind him, ready to use at any moment to kidnap and bring you to him."

" . . . I see . . ." I mumbled, now completely serious. "Who is this person?" I knew Goliath was working with him, but I didn't actually know who the person was.

"You will be shocked when I tell you," he murmured.

"Is it someone I know?"

Myth nodded.

"Who?"

"Yes, I wonder who," the annoying voice said from behind me.

I glared over my shoulder at Goliath as he stood in front of the roof door, blocking my exit.

"So annoying," I murmured and turned my whole body to face the crazy demon. I glared at Goliath and watched as he smirked.

"What are you waiting for?" he asked, but the question wasn't directed at me. "Hurry up and grab her."

"Huh?" I asked just as Myth grabbed my arms and twisted them behind my back. I winced and was forced to my knees. I glanced back at Myth in shock and saw his innocent eyes were now clouded and disoriented. "Myth?!"

Goliath chuckled and walked over to me as he brought his arms out from behind his back to reveal chains. "Stand still, alright?" he asked as he crouched down in front of me and began wrapping the chains around my body.

I struggled while Goliath tried to wrap me up. I wasn't going to let him. I continued to fight with both Goliath and Myth as I tried to stay untied and also tried to break out of Myth's grip.

"Damn it!" I groaned and continued to fight.

"So annoying," Goliath said mockingly, using my own words against me. "Stay still, okay, Babe? This will be a lot easier if you do so."

"Like hell!" I snapped and did something I rarely ever did. In fact, I can't even remember the last time I had done this. I think it was before I had even discovered I was the Golden Flower.

I head butted Goliath, _hard_. He winced and moved back. Even though he's a demon, that still hurts.

"You bitch!" he exclaimed and rubbed his forehead as I next threw my head back and hit Myth's. The hybrid instantly let me go to attend to his face, and I took that as my chance. I jumped to my feet and ran to the door.

"Idiot! You're letting her get away!" Goliath scolded before following after me.

I tried my best to ignore the throbbing in my head as I ran down the stairs, back to the floor I lived on. I felt a bit dizzy after doing that attack, but ignored it. I would live.

As I entered the floor, I saw Sebastian walking towards me.

"He turned on us," I said bitterly. "Myth turned on us."

Sebastian nodded and glanced behind me. I did the same, but saw no one.

"They fled," my demon said.

I sucked my teeth angrily. I can't believe Myth would betray us like that. To think, he's working with Goliath! It's almost hard to believe. In fact, I bet I wouldn't have even believed it if I hadn't seen it with my own two eyes. Damn it!

"Everyone turns against the Golden Flower," I said bitterly.

"That seems to be the case with us goddesses," a familiar voice said from down the hall.

Sebastian and I turned our attention to the voice as Nyx walked gracefully down the hall. She smiled at me and stopped walking when she was a few feet away.

"Nice to see you again, Emilie."

"Nyx. What are you doing here?" I asked.

She tucked a piece of her white hair behind her ear. "The others would like to meet you."

"Others?" I asked.

She nodded. "The other goddesses. It seems they found out about our meeting, and have been coming to me nonstop to ask to see you."

"I see," I murmured. Other goddesses wanted to meet me? I nodded at Nyx. "Alright. Where are they?"

"In a realm only we goddesses may enter. So, unfortunately, you must come alone."

Sebastian didn't seem to like that. He narrowed his gaze on Nyx. "She can bring no one along with her?"

Nyx shook her head. "I am sorry, Mr. Michaelis, but you can not come. Only Emilie will be allowed entrance."

Sebastian's slit gaze did not waver. I glanced at Nyx, then up at Sebastian as I placed a hand on his arm. He glanced down at me seriously. I smiled up at Sebastian, taking him a bit by surprise.

"I'll be fine, kay?" I asked. "I'll come back quickly."

"Are you sure that is wise, Emilie? You were just attacked."

"It is considered treason to kill a fellow goddess," Nyx said. "If we do harm one of our own kind, we will quickly be executed by the highest power."

Sebastian glanced at Nyx.

"If you do not believe me, you can ask the ruler of your home," she added. "He will tell you that what I say is correct."

"I'll go with you," I said to Nyx before glancing back at Sebastian. "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"That is when I worry most."

I smiled at my demon before turning back to Nyx. "Let's go."

Nyx nodded and took my hand. All I did was blink, and suddenly I was no longer in my apartment building. Instead, a large, marble room surrounded me. My reflection bounced off the floor, and a glass ceiling looked down at me from above. Instead of the sky revealing night like the realm I was just in, it was noon here and the sky was an orange gold.

"This way, Emilie," Nyx said and motioned for me to follow her.

I nodded and we walked across the marble room, our feet tapping against the floor in a sort of rhythm.

"How many others are there?" I asked.

"Many," Nyx said. "In fact, this is the first time ever that all the goddesses have gotten together. You should feel honored since it is all your doing."

"Oh," I murmured, not sure what else to say.

Nyx approached a set of large, iron black doors. They looked really heavy, but Nyx managed to open them with ease. As the doors slowly opened, my eyes widened in shock at the scene on the other side.

A large, open area stood before us. The ground seemed to be covered in water that perfectly reflected the sky above us, however, instead of my feet sinking into the water as I walked, they floated on top of the surface. There were no plants, or anything at all in this open space. It almost seemed like we were actually in the sky. Littered here and there were beautiful females, all dressed in their own unique, elegant dresses.

"Is that the Golden Flower?" one person asked in excitement and I glanced down to see a girl, no more than eight, standing in front of Nyx and I. She had long, golden blonde hair held up into two ponytails, dark blue ribbons keeping them in place. She wore an off the shoulders dark blue dress that went to just above her knees and that had a large, baby blue bow on the front of it. She also had on white stocking and black Mary-Janes. Her sparkling, dark blue eyes watched me with curiosity and amusement.

Nyx nodded. "Yes. This is the Golden Flower, Emilie."

"Nice to meet you," I said.

The girl smiled. "Likewise. I am Siren, Goddess of the sea."

I knew everyone hear was suppose to be a goddess, but I was still shocked. Such a little girl was a goddess? Then again, I was little once too, but, I think this age is Siren's permanent age. I just have a feeling it is.

"Such a cute girl she is," a second female said as she approached us. This woman looked to be in her mid twenties with long, fiery red hair kept loose around her heart-shaped face. Her shimmering emerald eyes watched me carefully as I took in her appearance. She was pale compared to Nyx, Siren, and I. She wore a long, dark green dress that opened up in the front to reveal lime green sheer fabric, and that hugged each of her curves. Her dress was also off the shoulders, but barely did anything to cover her chest.

"Nice to meet you, Emilie. I am Autumn, Goddess of livestock."

"The pleasure is mine," I replied, feeling overly polite and suddenly underdressed. I glanced down at my gray skinny jeans, black sneakers, and black one shoulder long sleeve shirt.

"You are not at all what I expected to see," Autumn chuckled. "Such a shy girl you are, very unlike a goddess."

"She is strange, is she not?" a third female voice asked. We all glanced at the female who was staring at me as if I were nothing more than a piece of dust in the corner of a large room.

Bright, red eyes watched me as she tucked a lock of her long, thick, straight black hair behind her ear and smirked her red lips. Her nails were pitch black, and she wore a one strap red dress with a sweetheart neckline. The dress clung to each of her curves, just like Autumn's, but at the end, the dress flowed off like a mermaid's tail.

"And you are?" I asked, not really liking the feeling I was getting from this particular goddess.

"Lilith, Goddess of the underworld. In other words, the goddess of where that Fowl you love so much is from."

"Sebastian," I corrected and glared at Lilith. "His name is Sebastian."

"That is of no important to me," Lilith said with a wave of her hand before walking over to me, our eyes locking. "Such determination in those golden eyes. You are a naïve girl, I can tell."

"Lilith!" Siren gasped.

"Oh, what does it matter if I insult her? She is a baby compared to all of us here. She deserves to be treated this way before any of us can take her seriously."

"Really? Because I think that she is on the same ranking as all of us, even if she is so young," a fourth female arrived. This one contained wavy, dark brown hair that she kept up in an elegant ponytail littered with small flowers. Her pink eyes stared at me happily and warmly. She was an olive toned goddess, and wore a pink strapless, sweetheart neckline high-low dress with a white sheer shawl draped around her shoulders.

"Stay out of this, Flora!" Lilith snapped.

Flora continued to smile warmly at me. "Hello, Emilie. I am Flora." she giggled. "I'm pretty sure you can tell what goddess I am."

"Goddess of plants?" I asked.

She nodded. "Correct." Flora turned her gaze to Lilith who had her arms crossed over her chest and was tapping one of her arms impatiently with her long, black nails. "Emilie has gone through a lot in such a short amount of time, I say she has experienced enough to be considered on our level."

"I do not think so," Lilith argued.

"She is targeted everyday for her soul, which is a million times more desirable than any of our souls. Also, she is the Golden Flower. She is not the goddess of one thing like us, but of many."

Nyx nodded. "Flora is correct. Compared to all of us, Emilie is the highest ranked goddess."

"I am?" I asked in disbelief.

Everyone but Lilith nodded.

"If anything, you are the highest ranked goddess because of all the things you are capable of doing," Autumn said.

" . . . I see . . ."

"You do not seem to like that fact," Siren pointed out.

"It's because I don't," I admitted. "Being like this means I'm always being attacked and putting the people around me in danger."

"Yes, it must be hard for you," Lilith said in a mocking tone. "Maybe you should just be all alone then."

I glared at Lilith. "Is there some reason you are so cruel to me?" I asked bitterly.

"Do you have any reason for me _not _to be?" she asked. "I do not like you, Golden Flower. To me, you are nothing more than a tool for others to get what they want. You should not even be considered a goddess. You are nothing more than a lowlife girl who is nothing but a trophy, and I bet that is the only reason the Fowl has not devoured your soul yet. You are nothing more than something he can show off to others and make himself look better. But . . ." Lilith walked up to me and placed a pointed finger on my chest. "Once he is sick and tired of you, he will finally partake in that delicious soul of yours and you will be no more. Nothing but an empty, cold, worthless shell."

I chuckled. "That suppose to make me cry?" I asked with a smirk. "You know nothing about Sebastian, _nothing_."

"I do not need to, Golden Flower. I am Goddess of the Underworld. I know how all demons are; they only want your soul."

"Not Sebastian."

"_Especially_ the Fowl. You are closest to him, meaning all day and night he is smelling your soul. He is _craving _your soul, just fantasizing about the day when he will finally take it and be rid of you. That is how all demons think. I am just amazed he has not lost control yet and already devoured you." Lilith brought the back of her hand to her lips and began to laugh.

"Ignore her, Emilie," Siren said as she too glared at Lilith. "Lilith is just upset because before you arrived, she was the most powerful goddess; the top. Now she is merely second place and can not stand it."

I nodded.

"Why you!" Lilith growled at Siren. "I am doing nothing more than telling her the truth."

"Not everyone is the same, Lilith," Nyx murmured. "Just because many demons share a common tendency, does not mean they are _all _like that. I have met Mr. Michaelis. He is not like the others. He is the rare acceptance. He truly cares for Emilie."

"Nothing lasts forever," Lilith said.

"You would be surprised," Autumn said with a smirk. "There is a first time for everything, and acceptances to every rule."

Lilith glared at us all. "Foolishness. I will never accept the Golden Flower, and will fondly wait for the day of her demise." With those words, Lilith walked away.

Great. I haven't done anything and I already have a goddess for an enemy.

* * *

When I returned, Sebastian was waiting for me in the living room.

"How was it?" he asked.

"The goddess of the underworld hates me," I said simply and shrugged.

"I had a feeling Lilith would dislike you."

"You know her?" I asked curiously as I sat next to Sebastian on the couch.

He nodded. "She is the princess of Hell, of course I would know of her."

"Oh. So why did you have a feeling she wouldn't like me?"

Sebastian chuckled, that cocky smirk appearing on his handsome face as he glanced down at me. "Because, Lilith has been in love with me for quite some time now."

"Eh? Really?" I asked in shock.

He nodded. "But of course, I did not return her feelings. When she discovered the reason behind that was you, she grew a hatred towards the Golden Flower."

"Well, I think that just piled onto it," I murmured and stared up at the ceiling. "It looks like she hated me even before that. I'm apparently stronger than her, and she hates that."

"I see. Then it is best to stay away from Lilith. It is said she is not the best when it comes to holding her temper."

I nodded.

"What did she say to you?"

I shook my head. "It isn't important. Just stupid stuff," I lied.

Sebastian stood up and extended his hand out for me to grab. "Very well, shall we go to bed then?"

I nodded and grabbed the gloved hand before me.

* * *

(Goliath P. O. V)

"You failed the mission!"

"It wasn't our fault!" I defended. "We would have had her if the Goddess of Death hadn't appeared!"

"Goddess of Death?"

"Yeah," I said with a nod. "She appeared, and there was also that dumb ass demon. We couldn't possibly take all three of them, so Myth and I did the smart thing and left. But we'll get her next time for sure."

"You better hope so!"

I nodded.

* * *

_**Wooh! Long chapter and I'm super sleepy. Alright, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please look forward to the next one.**_

_**~Alice Michaelis**_


	20. Witch Fit

_**Thank you: MrsGooglyBear, pandarae214, Belieber4BlackButler, and Mazgrl98 for reviewing and everyone for reading. On with the tale!**_

* * *

Chapter 20: Witch Fit

Sebastian handed me the bracelet I had ceased to wear after Selena's kidnapping.

"We will be moving this week," Sebastian said. "To keep from being discovered right away, wear the bracelet to keep yourself hidden."

"But I can't sense anything when I'm wearing it," I pointed out.

Sebastian smirked and cupped the side of my face with his gloved hand. "As long as I am around you, there is no need for you to. I will sense any enemies."

"I suppose," I muttered and glanced out the window. "Hey . . . that day is coming up."

"Louis' arrival?"

I shook my head. "The other day."

Sebastian was silent for a moment before he nodded.

"It just never stops," I sighed and fell onto the bed. I stared out the window again. Even though I was inside, it still felt like I was outside and able to feel the cold. "I'm getting tired."

"Emilie?" Sebastian asked.

I fell back and spread my arms out at either side of me as I stared up at the ceiling. I felt really weak all of a sudden, like all the strength in me had suddenly been taken away, but I knew that wasn't it. I used to get this feeling long ago. The feeling of sadness. The feeling of wanting to give up.

But I can't give up. I can never give up. No matter what, I have to keep fighting for my life. I just have to. For my sake, and my family's.

"Emilie," Sebastian murmured as he sat beside me on the bed.

"We only have three weeks before he arrives," I said and looked up at Sebastian. "I keep telling myself I'm alright with the plan, that I'll be strong and listen to you . . . But I know in reality that I can't." I sat up and leaned against Sebastian. "I'm too stubborn to accept it, even though it's the best thing to do."

Sebastian wrapped his arm around me while his free hand stroked the side of my face. He chuckled, that charming smirk appearing on his lips. "Your stubbornness is one of the many things I adore about you, Emilie. Things would not be amusing if you just obeyed my every command like a puppet."

"But shouldn't I obey this time?"

Sebastian pressed our foreheads together as he continued to smirk. "This incident is causing quite a lot of confusion within us all. You should remain with the children and guard them, but you also wish to stay by my side. Just like I must remain and fight Louis, but what I truly wish is to remain with you and the children. Unfortunately, we can not have what we want this time."

I nodded.

"But we do not want to accept that fact."

"Yeah."

"Sacrifices must be made, Emilie."

"That's exactly what I don't want," I whispered, painful flashbacks of what occurred four years ago raced through my mind.

Nana.

Yoru.

Marcus.

. . . Drew . . .

I hid my face in Sebastian's chest, trying to hide from the painful memories. Will I ever get over that day? They say time eases the pain, but the pain hasn't changed at all for me. It hurts just as much as it did the day it all happened.

I feel weak . . . And that makes me so angry. I need to become stronger, I know that, but I feel like nothing is working. I feel like instead of getting stronger, I'm becoming weaker.

_You are not a full goddess yet. You have not reached your final form._

Then when will I reach that form? When can I become stronger? I completely forgot to ask Nyx the last time I saw her, and I really need to know the answer. Maybe . . . Maybe I can become stronger before Louis comes. If I can, then he won't be able to hurt anyone. No one will even have to fight but me, right?

Sebastian smoothed down the hair on the back of my head as I closed my eyes and tried to think of something I could do to change everything.

I mean, there has to be something . . . Right?

* * *

(Goliath P. O. V)

I want her. I crave her. I dream of her. I want to be with her. I want to have her in my arms and never let her go.

I despise her. I want to destroy her. I want to kill her. I want to watch her suffer. I want her to stare at me with lifeless eyes and blue lips!

I ran a hand through my hair and sighed. I glanced into the broken mirror, a disoriented view of myself looking back at me. I grabbed one of the shards that lay on the ground and squeezed it in my hand, black blood beginning to seep out and pour onto the floor.

I chuckled bitterly. "Not even this gets my mind off of her." I dropped the now bloody shard and stared at my now healed hand before looking out the window. "Emilie. You damn bitch . . . What are you doing to me?"

She put a curse on me. She must have. Why else would I feel this way? Why else would I feel so conflicted? I want her, but at the same time I don't. I need her, but at the same time I want to live without her. I crave her, but at the same time she disgusts me. What is happening to me? What is this?

I shouted out in frustration before slamming my fist into the wall. It was at that same moment that someone knocked on my room door.

"What the hell is it?" I snapped.

"We have been ordered to attack again, tonight," Myth said from the other side of the door. "But this time, we have more help."

"Help?" I asked as if that was the dumbest thing ever. I walked over to the door and opened it to see Myth, and behind him, two other figures. "Why would they want to help?"

* * *

(Sebastian P. O. V)

Emilie is not at her strongest, and yet it becomes difficult to be around her even now. When her true powers do awaken, how will I react? I do not wish to harm Emilie, but I am not sure what will happen.

I glanced behind me at the lovely girl sleeping soundly on the bed. Emilie held onto one of my hands tightly as she slept.

_How odd. I have never seen a goddess with a demon before. Are you not driven mad? . . . Most demons would have gone insane by now because the soul of a goddess is considered a delicacy, and the Golden Flower's soul is considered the best of them all._

I continued to stare at Emilie as the Goddess of Death's words echoed through my head. Her soul did contain an alluring smell, but it was nothing compared to Emilie's soul. The soul that makes any demon intoxicated just by smelling it. How many times did I almost lose control of myself when I had first become a demon? It was truly the most challenging part in my life to keep from devouring Alina's soul, and it seems that challenge may come to repeat itself again.

I went back to Emilie and slowly brought my lips to hers, taking in her forbidden taste. As I broke the kiss, I licked my lips and smirked.

"You are still sweet, Emilie."

* * *

(Emilie P. O. V)

I woke up to the night still outside and my hand empty. I sat up in bed, clutching the blanket to my bare chest as I glanced around the room.

"He isn't in here," I murmured.

I glanced at the bracelet on the nightstand before climbing out of bed. I grabbed my nightgown and quickly put it on before stepping out of the room and into the rest of the dark apartment. Sebastian wasn't here either. Where did he go?

I turned to go back to my room, when the howling of a dog cut through the night. My body froze as I listened to the cry for what felt like hours, but was really just a minute.

I sucked my teeth. "Myth."

"Emilie!" two voices shouted as Jonathan, Romeo, and Snake all burst out of their shared room.

"I'm right here," I said calmly. "He hasn't come to get me yet."

Romeo glared out the window. "He's waiting outside. I can hear someone else with him."

"Goliath," I assumed.

Romeo nodded.

I sighed. "It's too late for this crap. Give me a sec." I went back into my room and changed into something more suitable for kicking Goliath's ass! Some blue jeans, my black combat boots, and a simple gray shirt was good. I placed my thick, dark brown locks up into a ponytail before leaving the room.

"Wait for us," Jonathan said.

I glanced back at them and saw they were already dressed too.

"Snake wishes to help, says Woodsworth."

I nodded just as the door to the twins' and Ciel's room opened to reveal both Ciel and my chibi father.

"Where are you all going?" Ciel asked.

"Myth and Goliath are here and I'm going to kick Goliath's ass," I said as if I were just talking about the weather outside.

"Emilie, you stay inside, the others will go," Ciel said.

"Is that anyway to speak to your aunt?" I asked the small demon.

He glared at me.

"This is my battle too. Besides, Jonathan, Romeo, and Snake don't have a problem with me going."

"Don't get used to it," Jonathan said as he loaded the bullets into his gun.

"Yeah," Romeo added. "We're only letting you tag along because they aren't that strong. Especially Myth. He may be a hybrid, but that seems to have made him weaker instead of stronger."

"But Goliath is not someone to underestimate," Ciel said.

"I'll be fine. Just watch the twins, kay?" I asked and left the apartment before Ciel could say anything else.

As the others and I ran through the halls to get outside, I got this strange feeling in the pit of my stomach. I let the others go off ahead, in fact, they didn't even notice I had stopped running and just stood still in the middle of the hallway.

This feeling.

I turned around and began walking in the direction of the roof instead. As I stepped foot on the roof, my eyes landed on the two standing by the edge.

"So you guys finally showed up again, Lulu, Christopher."

Lulu and Christopher smirked as their eyes landed on me.

"You're working with Goliath too?" I asked.

They both nodded.

"Better than being killed by him," Christopher said.

I smirked. "Oh? So you guys are just joining out of fear? Pathetic."

"Strong words coming from someone who's all alone. Your demon isn't here to protect you, I see," Lulu giggled cruelly.

"I can take care of myself," I assured. "I don't need anyone to help me get rid of you two."

"Are you sure?" Lulu asked mockingly. "After all, we were best friends for so long, Emilie. Are you sure you can fight me? The only person who was beside you in the past?"

I glared at Lulu. "You betrayed me. Now you're no better than the dirt under my shoes."

"Harsh," she giggled. "Very well." A strange, blue orb of light appeared in Lulu's hand before dispersing and leaving behind a sword that looked as if it were from King Arthur's times. "Christopher, I want to fight Emilie alone."

Christopher nodded and stepped out of the way so his sister could approach me. Lulu's blue eyes were locked on me as she smirked.

"What? You aren't going to rely on magic?" I teased.

"Who said I wasn't?" Lulu asked and pointed her sword at me. The silver weapon suddenly began to turn black, and when it had completely changed color, Lulu lunged at me and swung.

I jumped out of the way just in time, and caught sight of the horrifying fate I would have had if I hadn't moved quick enough. Lulu had slashed the door leading out of the roof, and the door _disintegrated. _

"What the hell?" I gasped.

Lulu laughed cruelly. "How do you like my sword? It's like using solid acid. Anything I touch with this blade will immediately melt away into nothing!"

I sucked my teeth. Just great. Exactly what I need, an acid sword!

"I'll cut you until you're nothing but a puddle!" Lulu shouted and lunged at me again. I dodged once more.

"Aurea testa explosione!"

Lulu moved away from my attack, but didn't manage to dodge all the shards. One golden shard managed to graze her shoulder and draw a bit of blood, but it was nothing major unfortunately.

"Lulu!" Christopher exclaimed, ready to jump in, but his sister raised her hand at him to stop.

"This is my battle!" Lulu declared. "I will get rid of the Golden Flower here and now!"

I chuckled. "Are you sure that's what Goliath ordered you to do?"

"Who cares?! He said to retrieve you, he did not specify on whether to bring you dead or alive! So I'll bring you to him in a jar!" Lulu came at me again and began swinging her sword.

As I continued to dodge Lulu, I noticed that her attacks became predictable, making it much easier to dodge her.

"Clama angustiae!" I screamed. Lulu and Christopher both fell to their knees covering their ears from the deafening cry.

"Aurea testa explosione!"

Lulu cried out in pain as two golden shards lodged themselves into either of her hands, pinning her to the roof. I walked over to her and glared down at the female I once considered my dear friend.

"You're really going to kill me?" Lulu asked in disbelief as I hovered my hand above her.

I should kill her. I have the perfect chance, and then I can go and kill Christopher. I can finally get rid of these two. Then why is my hand just hovering? Why haven't I said the spell yet? Why am I just standing here? I should attack now before Christopher realizes what's going on. I know that . . . But . . .

I dropped my hand to my side.

Lulu smirked. "See? You can't do it. You're weak, Emilie. You've always been so weak."

"Weak?" I asked.

"No wonder that demon is always so protective of you. I bet you can't do anything on your own. You have to rely on him, just like a damsel-in-distress." Lulu laughed. "You're pathetic, Emilie! So pathetic!"

I gritted my teeth together and placed my hand over Lulu again. "Aurea testa explo—" I was cut off half way by the sword that suddenly swung down right next to me. I froze for a moment before glancing over at the person wielding the weapon that had almost cut off my arm.

I sucked my teeth and moved away from Christopher.

"Don't think I'll just let you kill Lulu," he growled.

I knew he wouldn't, but I completely let my anger get the best of me and let my guard down around him. Damn, stupid mistake. Well, at least he can't let Lulu free. Over the years, I've enhanced the golden shards. Now no one can touch them but me. If anyone else tries, they'll immediately be electrocuted to the highest degree.

"Round two," I sighed. "Let's start."

Christopher lunged at me, and I noticed in amusement that he was even more predictable than Lulu. In no less than five minutes, I had kicked Christopher away from me, the sword falling out of his hands.

"Aurea testa explosione!" I pinned Christopher to the ground as well from his hands. He glared at me from where he sat, and winced as he tried to free his hands from the golden shards.

"You really piss me off, Emilie," Christopher growled. "From the moment we met, I've wanted nothing more than to kill you."

I remained composed, not allowing my emotions to show as I stared at Christopher.

"Because of you, everyone we love is dead! Why the hell did you even have to exist?! Why the hell did the Golden Flower have to be born?!"

I walked over to Christopher and crouched down in front of him. "That's what I want to know too," I whispered.

"What?" he asked in shock as I stood up and walked over to Lulu who was still lying on the ground, her eyes glued to the dark sky above.

"The Golden Flower really is a troublesome girl," she sighed and closed her eyes, a smile on her face. "Causing so much chaos, but not directly. Just the fact that you're alive causes chaos and bloodshed. Even when you were dead, blood was still spilled by both the damn angel and that demon of yours. They always did go into a slight frenzy each time you died. Or, so I heard. I was never actually present."

"Frenzy?" I asked.

Lulu laughed psychotically. "What? You didn't know?" she asked and opened her eyes to look up at me. "All the people they killed, both supernatural and human, sinful and innocent? They became angry each time you died, and had to let that anger out somehow, correct?"

I remained silent.

"The Spanish Influenza was caused by the angel, did you know that? All those people died because he ordered someone to unleash a deadly disease. All those innocent children killed . . . Just because he wanted to satisfy his anger of losing you."

"Drew is dead. What he did in the past is none of my concern," I murmured.

"Or how about The Great Fire of London of 1666?" Christopher chuckled.

"What about it?" I asked in a bored manner.

"Your demon started that one," Lulu answered.

"Sebastian did that?" I asked in disbelief.

She nodded. "Anger makes a man in love do such crazy things."

"Then there was also the September Massacres, caused by your demon as well."

I remained silent.

"He's truly a monster," Christopher chuckled.

"If his anger got that bad when you were dead, I wonder if it will spike again when he loses control," Lulu laughed.

"Sebastian won't lose control."

"How do you know? Where is he now?" Christopher asked.

Lulu laughed again. "Probably trying to fight his desires to devour her right now."

Both siblings broke out into crazy laughter that made my blood boil. My hands became fists at my side as I glared down at the floor.

"Aurea testa explosione!"

The laughter stopped, and golden shards littered the area everywhere. However, none of the shards had killed Christopher or Lulu.

"You can't kill us," Christopher muttered. "You just can't."

All of a sudden, two spears seemed to appear from above. One landing on both Christopher's and Lulu's hearts, killing them instantly. I gasped and took a rigid step back.

"Shut up. You're both noisy and annoying," a male voice said dully. "Also, you disobeyed my orders. I did not tell you to kill her."

"Goliath, why did you kill them?!" I snapped at the demon standing on the roof's edge beside me.

"Eh?" he asked and stared at me with that cold, green eye of his. It was like a person staring down at a disgusting rat they found on the street. I felt . . . degraded. "You actually wanted them to live? After they tried to kill you more than once and were making you angry? You're an idiot then if you didn't want them to die."

I gritted my teeth together and rammed myself into Goliath, my anger getting the best of me. "You idiot!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as Goliath began to tumble off the roof.

He smirked and grabbed a hold of my arm as he fell. I gasped, me now tumbling with him.


	21. Betrayal Works Both Ways

_**Thank you: Mazgrl98, PrincessLinnyBinny, MrsGooglyBear, Pandarae214, Elisabeth O neill, and Mausu for reviewing and everyone for reading. On with the tale. Sorry for the short chapter.**_

* * *

Chapter 21: Betrayal Works Both Ways

Goliath smirked as he pulled me down with him. We began to plummet down the building, towards the cement sidewalk below. Goliath was still holding my arm, and used that to his advantage. He pulled me to his chest and held me tightly as he smoothed down my hair and chuckled as I struggled to break out of his grip.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you, Babe," he said in a cocky tone and suddenly flipped in the air right before we hit the ground. Goliath landed crouched down on the ground, me unfortunately in his lap, bridal style. He looked at me and smirked. "See? I told you I'd protect you."

"Let me go!" I snapped and slapped Goliath across the face.

He sucked his teeth and placed a hand on his now red cheek as I jumped out of his arms.

"You stupid bitch!"

I ran off, heading towards the others.

"Not this time!" Goliath growled and grabbed my arm, pulling me back to him. I glared at him and prepared to attack, when he suddenly pulled me into an alley and pinned my hands above my head with one of his hands.

"Bastard!" I shouted and tried to kick Goliath, but he punched me in the stomach. I gasped out in pain as all the air left my lungs in one quick second. I tried to regain the air back, but it felt like my lungs had suddenly stopped working. I struggled for a few seconds to regain my breathe, while Goliath just glared down at me.

"Take the curse off of me."

"C . . .curse?" I struggled to ask as I wheezed for air.

Goliath tightened his grip on my wrists, and I winced in the pain. "Did I stutter?! Take this damn curse off of me! I know you cursed me, Emilie! Now break it!"

"I . . . I didn't do . . . anything to you. There is no . . . no curse."

"Liar! You're fucking lying! You have to be!" he snapped.

I shook my head and received another punch in the stomach. This time, it felt impossible to recover my breathe, and I started to feel lightheaded. My whole body began to wobble, and Goliath released my wrists so I could collapse onto my knees on the ground. He crouched down in front of me and examined my face closely with his curious, visible emerald eye.

"You're turning pale," he muttered.

I was still struggling to breathe, so I couldn't say anything bitter in return.

Goliath reached his hand out and cupped the side of my face gently, his thumb stroking my cheek. "Does it hurt, Emilie?" he asked caringly.

I didn't answer, resulting in a third punch in my gut. I had no air to gasp out this time, nothing but a strange, gurgling-slash-chocking sound left my lips.

Goliath continued to hold my face delicately, this thumb now softly stroking my lips as I wheezed and panted for air. "Do you want me to stop? Do you want me to stop hurting you, Emilie?"

I glared at Goliath and watched him smirk.

"If you beg, maybe I'll stop," he said cruelly.

It was no use. I was too dizzy. Everything was spinning. I wouldn't make it through another punch, but I can't say any spells because I can barely breathe. I have to do something.

"Come on, beg," Goliath cooed and brought his face closer to mine, his lips mere centimeters apart from my own. "Beg for me. It'll turn me on."

This bastard. This damn bastard! No way would I beg for a perverted, psychotic demon like him! If he wasn't from hell already, I'd wish for him to rot and burn in it!

Goliath brought his lips ever closer to mine, but I pulled away. That made him angry and he sucked his teeth as he glared at me.

"Always so stubborn."

Goliath was about to punch me again, when I grabbed his fist softly. He looked at me in shock as I leaned against his chest, still holding his fist in both my hands.

"Please, no more," I begged, my voice weak, making me sound fragile and delicate. "I'll be a good girl now, I promise."

Goliath chuckled as a smirk appeared on his lips. He undid his fist and tangled his fingers into my hair, forcing me to look up at him. "You promise?" he asked.

"Yes," I cooed. "I won't be bad anymore, Goliath."

"Good," he murmured as I nuzzled into his chest, my hands gripping the front of his shirt. "Please, don't hurt me anymore. I don't like it."

Goliath stared down at me with lustful eyes as his hand continued to stroke my cheek, and then my lips. "I won't. I won't hurt you anymore, Babe." He pulled me closer to his chest and kissed my forehead, then my nose and both my cheeks before his lips hovered over my own.

"I'll be good," I said again and Goliath ran his lips over my jaw bone and down my neck.

"I know you will," he whispered seductively and brought his lips back to hovering over mine.

Right when Goliath was about to kiss me on my lips, I placed a finger to his to stop him for a second.

"Hey, Goliath?"

"Yeah, Babe?"

I smirked. "Clama angustiae"

Goliath jumped back and covered his ears with his hands as he groaned in pain from my attack. I jumped to my feet, a bit wobbly, and struggled out of the alley.

"Damn it, Emilie!" Goliath roared behind me.

"Idiot!" I laughed and ran off as best as I could.

I caught up with the others as they were fighting Myth. My ex-friend looked over at me as he was in his kitsune-slash-demon hound form. His purple eyes locked on my gold, and he began to prowl towards me.

I glared at him. "I can't believe even you betrayed me, Myth. I should have known."

Myth suddenly stopped his prowling, his eyes widening in shock, and something coming into them that made me shocked as well. His eyes . . . had suddenly taken on an innocent look. I felt like I was looking at the old Myth again.

_Emilie . . . I'm . . . s . . . sorry. _Myth's words echoed in my head, just like Romeo when he was in his wolf form. _I don't want . . . to hurt . . . you._

"Myth?"

_They're . . . controlling . . . me._

"Who? Goliath?"

Myth nodded as he seemed to be struggling to remain his normal self, but he couldn't hold out for long, and the evil Myth returned. No.

"Damn. Guess he needs more training," Goliath's voice said behind me.

I jumped away from him, but saw he wasn't paying attention to me at all.

"Myth! Hurry up and grab Emilie!" Goliath snapped and pointed at me. "Kidnap the bitch!"

But before Myth could do anything, a sharp blade was being pointed directly at the side of Goliath's neck, making the demon freeze.

"I will not tolerate anyone speaking of Emilie is such a fowl manner," Sebastian said menacingly.

"Damn. You're back. Just great," Goliath grumbled and dropped the hand that was pointing at me. He looked over at Myth. "Retreat once more."

Myth nodded and both disappeared before anyone could stop them.

"Damn, they got away," Jonathan said, and I gasped when I looked over at him.

"Your arm!" I exclaimed and ran to my brother's side. I grabbed his bleeding arm and saw the disgusting lacerations all over it. They were very deep, he would need stitches, definitely.

"I'll be . . . fine."

"Let's hurry and get you inside before you die of blood loss, Idiot!"

Jonathan nodded and we struggled to get inside quickly. Once we were all in the apartment, Sebastian stitched up Jonathan's arm while I attended to Snake and Romeo's more minor injuries. Just a few cuts and bruises for them, they got off easy.

"I'm going to go back to bed," Jonathan said in a weary tone.

"I'll help you," I said and wrapped one of my arms around him while his arm wrapped around my shoulders. I struggled to get Jonathan into his room and placed him on his bed.

"Thanks," he muttered as he laid on his mattress.

"Need anything?" I asked.

Jonathan shook his head. "No. I'm good."

I nodded and left the room. I went back to the living room and began cleaning up the first aid supplies.

"I'm going to bed too," Romeo said. "Let's talk about all of this in the morning."

Snake nodded and followed Romeo to the room they shared with Jonathan. Now it was just Sebastian and I left. I threw away all the garbage and placed the first aid kit back where it belonged. Sebastian didn't say a single word the whole time I did this. Finally, I glanced over at him.

"What's wrong?" I asked and sat next to him on the couch.

He glanced down at me in a certain way that I didn't like. He looked mad. His reddish-brown eyes were slightly narrowed as he looked down at me.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked, confused as to the reason I was receiving such a look. Last time I checked, I didn't do anything, so why is Sebastian mad at me?

Sebastian grabbed my chin between his thumb and index and made it that I couldn't look away from his face. He continued to slightly glare at me.

"His lips touched you."

"Huh?" I asked dumbly, then, finally, it sunk in. "You saw?"

Sebastian kissed my forehead, then my nose and both my cheeks, just like Goliath had done. His lips trailed over my jaw and down my neck, also like Goliath, but Sebastian added his own twist. He began licking my neck and nipping my skin here and there.

I felt my face burn as I shut my eyes and looked up, giving Sebastian more of my neck.

"Only I may partake in this sweetness," he purred and pulled me close to him, his lips at my ear before he began to bite my earlobe.

I let out a strange, girly sound that I didn't even recognize had come from me. Sebastian chuckled at the noise.

"A noise only I may hear," he whispered before getting up from the couch, his hand holding one of my mine. Sebastian pulled me along to our bedroom, making sure to lock the door behind him.

* * *

(Goliath P. O. V)

Damn. Another failure. I really don't want to head back, we were already told not to fail again, and yet we did.

It's my fault we did anyways. I let myself get too carried away. Damn. I can't believe I fell for her trick. I feel like a complete idiot.

"Goliath," Myth muttered. "What happened to Lulu and Christopher?"

"Dead," I answered simply.

"Should we retrieve their bodies?"

I shook my head. "No. The spears I used were made to burn whoever they stabbed into after a few minutes. They're nothing but ashes by now."

"I see."

I nodded.

* * *

(Emilie P. O. V)

"There's nothing left?" I whispered as I lay next to Sebastian.

He nodded. "Before going to you, I stumbled across their bodies, but they were being burned at that moment."

"Oh," I said sadly.

"Even though they tried to kill you more than once, you still cared about them?"

"I guess I did. I mean, I knew them ever since I was little. Lulu used to be my best friend. I guess . . . I guess I never really got used to the thought that she was my enemy, even though we fought every time we saw each other."

Sebastian cupped the side of my face, but said nothing.

"I guess it's over concerning Lulu and the other witches. I won't have to worry about them anymore," I said in a bittersweet tone. I decided to change the subject and glanced up at Sebastian's face. "Where were you anyways?" I asked.

Sebastian twirled a lock of my hair around his finger and watched it undo as he moved his finger away. "It is nothing you need to concern yourself with, Emilie."

"So I can't know?" I asked.

Sebastian didn't answer. He kissed my lips gently.

"You should rest, Emilie," he said as our lips parted.

"I'm not tired."

"You speak like a child."

"I'm speaking truthfully," I retorted and rolled onto my stomach before propping myself up with my arms. "I want you to tell me where you went."

"Do you truly wish to know that badly?"

I nodded.

My handsome demon chuckled. "It is not the best time to say this, but I suppose since you want to know, I went to see a witch."

"A witch? Why?"

Sebastian shook his head. "That, I will not tell you."

I rolled my eyes. "You basically told me nothing."

"I told you where I went, as you wanted, but I will not tell you why."

I sighed and laid back down. "Whatever. I'm going to sleep."

I'll find out eventually anyways.

* * *

_**Sorry to make this chapter short, but I seriously have no idea what else to write. Anyways, till next time everyone.**_

_**~Alice Michaelis**_


	22. Time Is Running Out

_**Thank you: Mazgrl98, pandarae214, Mausu, Belieber4BlackButler, PrincessLinnyBinny, and MrsGooglyBear for reviewing and everyone for reading. Shall we go on with the tale? ^_^**_

* * *

Chapter 22: Time Is Running Out

(Lockette P. O. V)

I sighed and crossed my legs as I sat on my favorite leather seat. "I'm so bored," I sighed and glanced out the window. "Zachery, I'm bored, hurry up and start entertaining me." I closed my eyes as I thought about his visit yesterday.

* * *

"_Lockette, how much do you know about Goddesses?"_

_I smirked. "I know my fair share of information. Why? Something wrong with your little flower?"_

"_When does a goddess release her full power?" Zachery had asked, completely ignoring my own question._

_I walked over to a seat and sat down, the black dog at my feet sleeping peacefully. I laughed. "So you finally found out, I see."_

"_You knew this whole time?"_

"_Of course I did. It is obvious that her full powers are not awakened yet."_

"_When will they awaken?"_

_I stared at Zachary and lifted one finger in the air. "It isn't 'when' that matters, but 'how.'"_

"_What must happen for Emilie to be at her strongest?"_

"_You will not like my answer."_

"_What is it?" he demanded._

_I sighed. "Very well. I'll tell you, but don't say I didn't warn you, Zachery."_

* * *

I opened my eyes. "And I was right. He did not like my answer at all."

* * *

(Emilie P. O. V - a few weeks later)

"Are we done?" I asked.

Sebastian nodded as he put down the last box and clapped his hands together to get rid of the dust on his gloves. "Everything that was in the apartment and storage have all now been moved here."

"Yay," I sighed happily and sat down on one of the many boxes in the large living room. I could hear the others upstairs, looking around the mansion for the rooms they wanted.

I stared down at the bracelet on my arm. Now no one can track us to his home through me. That's a relief, but I know this still won't stop Louis.

"One more week," I whispered.

"What was that?" Sebastian asked.

I shook my head and stood up, stretching my arms over my head. "Nothing important," I said with a forced smile. "I'm going to wander the mansion for a bit."

"Would you like me to come with you?"

I shook my head and went off to wander on my own.

As I walked, this strange, hollow feeling began to take hold of my heart. I placed a hand on my chest, over the spot where my heart was. This feeling, I haven't felt it in so long. I had almost completely forgotten about it, too bad it's returned.

I sighed and leaned against one of the mansion walls opposite the many large windows in the corridor. I glanced outside, the world seeming to become dull, boring, and lifeless.

Loneliness. This feeling of loneliness is returning. When was the last time I felt this? It was before Sebastian appeared, right? Yeah. It's been so long, I can't believe it returned.

I sat on the ground and rested my forehead on my knees as I wrapped my arms around my legs. I didn't cry, no, I hated crying. I just sat there and thought. Thought about the upcoming event. Thought about the plan. Thought about Sebastian fighting against Louis. Thought about everything.

"And I can't change anything," I whispered.

I sat there in the farthest hallway in the mansion, undisturbed, and thought. I didn't start heading back until the sky outside had begun to turn gold and the sun was setting.

As I walked back to the others, I ran into Sebastian.

"Were you looking for me?" I asked.

He nodded. "You have been gone for three hours, Emilie. I would have found you sooner, but it was rather difficult to track you down, seeing as you are wearing the bracelet."

"Yeah," I said and stared at the pretty piece of jewelry again.

Sebastian cupped the side of my face in his hand as I continued to stare at the bracelet, my eyes not wanting to look at his.

"It has disappeared."

"What has?" I asked, now looking at the floor.

Sebastian dropped his hand and turned away. "Nothing. Forget what I said." Sebastian glanced back at me and extended his hand out. "Shall we head back?"

I took Sebastian's hand and gripped it tightly. Sebastian chuckled and pulled me along.

* * *

(Lilith P. O. V)

"She really is nothing but a child," I growled as I stared into the mirror before me that was reflecting the handsome demon and that damn goddess. "What about her is better than me?"

I continued to stare at the two, and I couldn't help but feel more and more irritated. She was nothing but a child. Just look at the way she clings to him like a little girl frightened of the dark. She is not worthy of him. He is mature, wise, alluring, perfect. He is a true gentleman. But she is nothing like that! She is childish, rude, stubborn, stupid.

I threw the wine glass I had in my hand and watched it shatter on the ground.

"Unforgivable!"

Someone sighed behind me. "You truly are the Goddess of the Underworld. The goddess who contains all seven deadly sins in her bones."

"What do you want, Nyx?" I asked and glanced back at the Goddess of Death. "What are you doing in my domain?"

"How did you find her? Her powers are being sealed."

I chuckled bitterly. "I did not look for her. She just happened to pop up."

". . . So you are still watching him, even after he denied you more than once and made an embarrassment of you in front of everyone in the underworld?"

"Shut up!" I growled and glared at Nyx. "How dare you say such things to me."

"Is it not the truth?" she asked and cocked her head to the side curiously. Damn her naïve act.

I looked back at the mirror. "What does he see in her anyways?"

"What do you mean? They are perfect for one another."

"No they are not! She is a child!"

". . . She needs someone to rely on, and he is always there for her. They may be different, but they have a strong bond. If one is in trouble, the other comes to help, whether the help is wanted or not."

"Is that all?" I asked with a smirk. "Doesn't love need more than that? Don't they need similarities? You can't love someone who does not understand you."

"That is true, however—"

"She is a goddess, and him a demon. They have no similarities at all!" I laughed. "She is nothing more than food for him!"

"But are you not a goddess yourself, Lilith?"

"Yes, but I am the Goddess of the Underworld. Princess of Hell! Compared to her, I have much more in common with him!" I laughed again.

"Your laugh lacks elegance," Nyx said in that monotone voice of hers.

"Oh hush you!" I snapped before smirking. "Anyways, it won't take long till he realizes he wasted his time with that girl and comes to me. I just have to be patient."

" . . . I worry about you, Lilith."

* * *

(Emilie P. O. V)

"Are you not hungry, Emilie?" Sebastian asked.

I shook my head.

"You must eat something. You have eaten nothing this whole day."

"But I'm not hungry," I mumbled and folded my arms on the kitchen counter. Everyone else had already finished eating and were getting their rooms ready. I was the only one who hadn't even touched my food.

Sebastian stood on the other side of the counter, across from me. He grabbed my fork and scooped up some food with it before grabbing my chin.

"Ah," he said slowly.

I felt my face burn. I glared and looked away.

"Emilie."

"I'm not hun—"

Sebastian put the food into my mouth while I was speaking, and before I could spit it out, he kissed me, giving me no other choice but to swallow.

"Idiot," I muttered.

"Must I feed you the whole plate?" Sebastian asked.

I snatched the fork out of his hand. "No. I'll do it myself."

Sebastian watched as I finally began to eat my food, slowly, but still eating. He turned away after a while and began putting the washed dishes away.

"You must watch your health, Emilie."

"I'm fine," I assured. "I'm not sick or anything."

"You are having trouble sleeping, and when you do sleep, you have nightmares that cause you to wake up screaming and make you unable to go back to bed. Also, you are barely eating. Before it was just two meals a day, no snacks or any sweets like you usually eat. Then you only ate one plate a day, saying you were still full and couldn't eat anymore. Now, you will not eat at all and I must force you to do so."

I remained silent. That caused Sebastian to glance back at me as I began poking at my food again.

"You are not yourself lately," Sebastian added as he walked over to my side.

I put my fork down and sighed. "I'm going to bed."

Before I could even leave my seat, Sebastian had wrapped one arm around my shoulders as his other hand grabbed my chin and brought my lips to his. With his arm wrapped around me, Sebastian used it to pull me closer to him, his lips moving against mine hungrily.

"Sebastian," I panted as I tried to pull away, but he pulled me in again.

Stop it. Stop these kisses. Stop touching me. Stop it. Stop speaking to me. Stop speaking my name. Stop everything. If I didn't have any of this, I would be fine. If we never did any of this, things would be easier. Things would be different.

"Emilie," Sebastian whispered my name, his voice just as alluring as always.

"It hurts," I whispered back as Sebastian embraced me tightly. "And I'm scared." I hid my face in Sebastian's shoulder blades as my anxiety grew worse. "I . . . I feel sick," I murmured.

Sebastian scooped me up into his arms and brought me upstairs to our room, which was across from the twins'. I had to be close to them, I wouldn't be able to sleep well any other way, not like I was sleeping well now anyways. Sebastian placed me on the edge of the bed and took off my shoes before I hid under the covers.

"Did I not warn you to worry about your health?"

I chuckled half-heartedly. "Shut up."

Sebastian chuckled as well before placing a hand on my head, and I realized he had taken his glove off. I could feel his skin against mine, his fingers running through my hair.

"I feel like such a little kid," I murmured, a small smile on my lips.

Sebastian didn't say anything. He leaned down and hid his face in the crook of my neck, his lips brushing against my skin and leaving a trail of kisses.

"Emilie, you had another nightmare last night, correct?" Sebastian asked.

I nodded as his lips trailed down my neck and along my collarbone.

"You were whimpering in your sleep. Whimpering my name."

"I dreamed I lost you," I admitted.

Sebastian brought his lips to mine. "I will never leave you, Emilie," he whispered and kissed me again. "Never."

I nodded and kissed him back.

* * *

(Sebastian P. O. V)

"Is Momma still sleeping?" Selena asked the next morning as I helped her and Emmett get dressed for the day ahead.

I nodded. "Yes. Your mother is not feeling well today."

"Oh," she sighed. "Will she be okay?"

"Yes. Your mother is a strong woman."

Selena smiled and nodded. "That's why Momma is my role model!"

I chuckled and smiled at my daughter.

When both children were dressed, they raced out of the room, taking into consideration to be quiet as they passed their mother's room. I watched my children run down the hall before I entered the room to check on Emilie.

She slept peacefully, something she has not done in weeks. Fortunately, no nightmares had haunted her last night and she was finally able to sleep through the night.

I walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. I took Emilie's hand in my own and kissed the back of it, her scent filling my nose.

She is not her strongest, but . . . what Lockette told me . . .

I placed Emilie's hand down and tucked a few locks of her hair behind her ear.

"Emilie," I whispered.

* * *

(Goliath P. O. V)

"Have you been able to find her?" I asked Myth.

He shook his head. "It seems like she has just vanished."

I felt frozen in place as I thought about Myth's words, and about all the facts. I have not been able to locate Emilie in weeks, and her apartment, as I have heard, is now empty.

"You don't think . . . that Fowl . . ." I trailed off.

"Sir Michaelis would not devour Emilie's soul," Myth muttered.

"You don't know that! Fowls are dirt! They can't control themselves! What if he took her soul and that's why we can't find her? Then he moved to hide up his crime! That damn bastard!" I growled and punched a hole into the wall.

Damn. Not this again. Why am I acting this way? I quickly straightened myself up.

"Goliath?" Myth asked.

"Nothing," I muttered. "It's . . . It's nothing."

* * *

_**~A Few Weeks Later~**_

(Emilie P. O. V)

"I'm fine!" I snapped at Sebastian. "Stop being so overprotective."

I began storming off, but Sebastian wouldn't stop the conversation there. He grabbed me by my wrist and pulled me back to him before pinning me to the wall, my wrists on either side of my head being held in his tight, strong grip.

"Let me go!" I demanded and struggled to break free.

"You are running away from me," Sebastian stated coldly.

I glared up at him. "No I'm not."

"You woke up and left to wander the mansion before I could wake you up; you missed breakfast and lunch; and as I have searched for you, you ran off whenever I was near. Then there is the matter of right now where you are trying to get away from me as quickly as possible."

I remained silent.

"Is there a reason you are avoiding me, Emilie?" Sebastian asked.

"Let me go," I said in a low, calm voice, my eyes glued to the ground. "I have things to do."

"Answer my question first."

I glared up at Sebastian again. "Why are you making things so damn difficult for me?! Don't you understand, Sebastian?! Today is the last day! Louis appears tomorrow night!"

"And so you are trying to avoid me, hoping that it will make our separation tomorrow more bearable?"

I nodded. "Yet you're messing it up!" I started struggling to break free again, cursing myself in my mind for not being strong enough.

Sebastian released me, but before I could go, his arms wrapped around me from behind and pulled my back to his chest. He began to nip at my ear as I tried to get away from him.

"What are you doing, Sebastian?!" I demanded.

"As you said, this is the final day before Louis arrives," he whispered seductively in my ear. "So allow me to gouge in your sweetness until I am full."

"Stop being stupid!" I argued, but Sebastian didn't listen. Before I could continue arguing, I was pinned to the ground with the handsome demon hovering over me, reddish-brown eyes glazed over with lust.

* * *

(Goliath P. O. V)

Myth and I swiftly moved out of the way to avoid the glass vase being thrown at us.

"You keep failing! Bring her here _now_! I want her _now_! Not tomorrow, not in a week, not in a month, not in a fucking year! Bring her here today! Do you understand?!"

"With all due respect, you little brat, we were planning on going after her tomorrow, seeing as the moon will be just right for demons. It'll make me stronger, and make taking Emilie easier."

"Brat? Are you sure you should be saying that, you pig? Without me, you're nothing, remember? Without me, you wouldn't even be here! I want Emilie today! Bring her to me today!"

I gritted my teeth together. Damn, stubborn brat. Doesn't he see tomorrow is a better time to strike. You know what . . .screw this. Forget what he says, I'll get Emilie when I damn well feel like it. I'll get her tomorrow night, when the moon gives me her power. There will be no problems even if I bring her a bit late.

* * *

(Lockette P. O. V)

"Tomorrow night is going to be fun," I giggled. "I can feel it, something big is going to happen."

I glanced out the window by my side and smirked. I wonder how many will fall. The number should be amusing to watch as it rises, I just hope Zachery does not become part of the body count.

I laughed and jumped to my feet as I twirled around in a single circle in my living room. "This is wonderful! It's like Shakespeare's Macbeth! Only the heroes shall remain alive! However, who are the heroes and who are the villains? Hard to tell when both sides seem to be pretty legit. A father merely wanting to protect his daughter sounds honorable enough. Then again, his daughter wanting to protect her family is also pretty honorable. To the other, their position is cruel, so both are villains and both are heroes."

I laughed again. "My, Zachery, you sure chose an interesting girl."

* * *

(Emilie P. O. V)

"Stupid Sebastian," I whispered to myself after he had left the room. I would have left the room too, but I suddenly felt too weak to do anything. I laid on the ground, my cheek resting against the cold floor.

Tomorrow night, Louis will arrive, and the battle will begin, and yet . . . I still haven't found a way to become stronger.

* * *

_**This chapter . . . Was actually suppose to be two, but I decided to merge them because -shrugs- I have no idea. It isn't my favorite chapter, but it's good enough. The next chapter is where the action starts, so look forward to it, everyone. Till next time!**_

_**~Alice Michaelis**_


	23. Fight!

_**Thank you: Mausu, pandarae214, Believer4BlackButler, and Mazgrl98 for reviewing and everyone for reading. On with the tale! ^_^**_

* * *

Chapter 23: Fight!

I sat with Jonathan in his gun room. Guns littered two walls, almost from top to bottom. Snipers, revolvers, pistols, rifles, and everything a person could possibly think of hung on these walls. I watched my brother as he went to each weapon and loaded them with bullets. When he came across a certain small handgun, he loaded it and then handed it to me.

"I don't need it," I pointed out.

"Just take it, you never know when you're going to need it."

I stared at the small, silver gun. I haven't even held one since I was a child, and I defiantly don't want to hold another one any time soon, but . . .

I took the weapon from Jonathan, and he seemed to relax a bit when I did.

"You never know if the moon will effect your powers, Emilie," Jonathan began to explain. "And it's not like we can test out the moon's effects on you. Even though you said you saw the moon before, your powers hadn't been awakened then."

I nodded. "I understand."

"Tonight's the night," Jonathan sighed as he loaded his favorite rifle. "Are you ready, Emilie?"

"Yeah. I'm ready," I lied and left the room.

I walked down the hall and bumped into Sebastian on my way to check on the twins. I glanced up at him sadly, but didn't say a word.

"Everything will be alright, Emilie," he assured.

I didn't say anything and kept walking. I know everyone is just trying to think positively, and that I should be doing the same thing, but I just can't bring myself to do so. I'm too worried, and I can't shield it in my mind. I just can't.

* * *

Dusk. My anxiety is terrible. Everyone, but Sebastian, was ready for battle, and the twins were innocently sleeping upstairs. Lucky for us all, they had fallen asleep early, tired from playing too much today.

"Alright, get the twins and leave, Emilie," Romeo said.

I nodded and went upstairs. As I approached the twins' rooms, I saw Sebastian leaning against the wall by their door. I didn't say anything as I passed him and went to open the door, I couldn't bring myself to. It was hard.

Before I could enter the twins' room, Sebastian spoke up.

"Give me an order," he said.

I glanced over at him curiously. "What? An order?"

Sebastian nodded, a smirk appearing on his handsome face as he glanced over at me from the corner of his reddish-brown eyes. "I may not be your butler anymore, but as your husband, I must grant any desire my wife has. So, milady, what is your order?"

I know now wasn't the time for jokes, but I chuckled and smiled at Sebastian. "Simple," I said calmly. "Sebastian, I order you to come back alive."

Sebastian got on one knee and grabbed one of my hands gently in his. "Yes, my queen," he spoke, just as he had when he used to be my butler, and kissed the back of my hand.

I couldn't help the small smile that spread across my lips at that moment. Sebastian rose back to his feet and briefly brought his lips to mine before walking away.

I suddenly felt extremely confident. I was still smiling, and my anxiety seemed to have vanished.

_We'll make it through this. I know we will._

I went into the twins' room and picked both of them up gently, making sure not to wake them as I brought them downstairs and motioned for Ciel to come with me. As the four of us left the mansion, the sky was already beginning to turn from a beautiful orange, to a dark blue.

"Let's hurry," I whispered to Ciel as he helped me put the twins in the backseat and strap them in their car seats.

"They are heavy sleepers," Ciel murmured.

I chuckled. "Trust me, this is nothing. When they were babies, I dropped a lamp by accident in their room, and I was able to clean up the mess and vacuum without waking them up. As long as they feel safe and sound, nothing can wake them."

Ciel nodded and we climbed into the front seat of the car.

"You seem cheery all of a sudden," Ciel pointed out as I drove away from the mansion.

"Yeah," I said.

"You're even smiling. What put you in such a wonderful mood?"

I didn't answer.

I kept driving until we were out of state, by then, night had already fallen. I glanced up at the red moon, but quickly looked away.

_They're fine, I know they are._

We came to an old motel, no point in going anywhere fancy.

"We are staying here for the night?" Ciel asked as if I were super stupid.

I nodded. "Yeah, why not."

"I will not sleep in a rundown motel. Besides, fancy hotels are better when it comes to privacy."

I sighed. So much for not going anywhere fancy. "Fine, I guess you have a point there. Let's go."

I started the car up again and found the fanciest hotel that would satisfy Ciel's tastes. Honestly, this kid sometimes.

"This better?" I asked him.

"Much."

As we got out of the car, Ciel hung close to my side, the power of the moon still affecting him, just like it did the last time it was red. I grabbed the twins from the back of the car and headed into the hotel. The lobby was large and circular, the walls painted a pretty peach color and the floor made out of granite. The ceiling was high and domed at the top where it was all made of glass. I glanced up at the sky briefly from the dome window, and saw the red moon right in the center. I glanced back down and headed to the counter, and as I did, I noticed many of the people in the lobby staring at me. Now that I think about it, I guess we did stand out. A girl like me, carrying two two-year olds in my arms while having a thirteen-year old clinging to me as well must look very out of placed compared to all the people in suits or people of high-class who came here without their kids to get away from them.

"Room for four," I told the man behind the counter.

"How many beds, Ma'am?" he asked in a dull, bored tone. Obviously this guy didn't like his job very much. Either that, or he was just acting as snobbish as most of the people who have a room here.

"Two is fine," I said.

The elderly man nodded, typed something away on his computer, and handed me a key card that came from somewhere underneath the desk.

"Enjoy your stay, if there is anything you need, please do not hesitate to ask."

I nodded and took the key card. "Thank you. Come on, Ciel."

The small demon nodded, his hand reaching for the back of my shirt and gripping it tightly.

"Is it getting that bad?" I whispered to him as we entered an empty elevator.

He nodded.

* * *

(Sebastian P. O. V)

"Still no sign of him," Jonathan murmured.

"Are you sure you got the date right? Asks Woodsworth," Snake said.

Jonathan nodded stubbornly. "He wouldn't miss out on using today to his advantage. His weapons are at their strongest, and the night is good at keeping him hidden. Plus, what other time could he possibly show up? He isn't going to wait long, my dad never was the patient type."

Blood flew over to me.

"You did not go with Emilie?" I asked him.

He shook his head. _I am keeping watch._

"So you are the messenger if anything goes bad. Is that what you are saying?"

_Yes._

"Very well, do as you please, Blood," I said and walked over to the corner of the roof. I looked out at the forest ahead, when suddenly.

_Bam!_

I cocked my head to the side to avoid the bullet that had appeared out of the trees below.

"About time he showed up," Jonathan smirked.

I glared down into the trees and sensed Louis' soul. I am amazed I did not sense it earlier. Then again, nothing less can be expected from the world's greatest demon hunter.

He emerged from out of the trees, appearing in our sight. He was a rigid man, his square jaw covered in a graying beard, and his matching hair in disarray. He glared at me with black eyes full of nothing but hate. There was no compassion in his gaze, no show of weakness.

I smirked. "This shall be amusing."

Louis reached for something on the back of his black trench coat and pulled out a crossbow. I sensed the power coming from the weapon. So, my fellow demons were made into even those kinds of weapons.

"Where is my daughter, Demon?" Louis asked.

"I am afraid I can not answer that."

"Answer me!" he snapped and shot the arrow.

I moved out of the way just in time, but Louis was a fast man who should not be underestimated. Without realizing, he had pulled out another weapon and shot it at me. The large bullet pierced through my arm. I winced and grabbed my wounded limb.

Nothing less to expect from the best hunter.

* * *

(Emilie P. O. V)

Ciel had finally gone to sleep. I unwrapped his arms that were around me and placed him on his own bed as the twins laid sleeping on the other. I headed over to the window and looked up at the ominous moon.

"I wonder what's going on right now," I whispered.

I opened the window to get some fresh air, but right as I did, something fell from above and dangled in front of my face. I sucked in a deep breathe, but covered my mouth before I could scream. I moved away from the window that the large black widow spider was on.

"My, so that's where you've been hiding," an obnoxiously annoying voice said from outside as the spider dropped down to the ground far below. I summoned my courage back and headed over to the window to see Goliath standing down there in a long, black trench coat. His green eye landed on me and he smirked.

"How did you find me?" I growled.

"Just because you're hidden, doesn't mean those little brats and that wealthy demon are."

Damn.

Goliath stuck his hand out towards me and continued to smirk. "I've come to pick you up, Princess."

I slammed the window shut and also locked it. I glanced at the twins, then over at Ciel.

"I'll be back, I promise," I whispered and snuck out of the room. I ran outside, ready to get rid of Goliath before he hurt my children and Ciel.

"Oh?" Goliath asked, looking shocked. "You're coming with me without a fight?"

"Like hell," I said. "Aurea testa explo-" I was cut off by the ground underneath my feet suddenly collapsing. I screamed out as I fell, but luckily, it wasn't far and I wasn't hurt.

"Hey, guess what, Babe," Goliath chuckled. "Since tonight is a special night, I have special powers. And you know what one of them is? Come on, guess."

"Earth?" I presumed.

"Exactly."

All of a sudden, plant roots shot out of the ground and began wrapping around my wrists and ankles. Damn it, no! I struggled to break free, thinking it would be easy, but the roots seemed to be made out of iron. They wouldn't budge no matter how much I fought.

Goliath sighed and when I looked up at him, I saw his eye was clouded over with lust. He licked his lips and smirked. "You look so cute when you're being tied up. It's hard to contain myself, I just want to devour you."

"Pervert!" I shouted. "Ira deae!" The roots dispersed into golden dust and I attacked Goliath next. "Aurea testa explosione!" Goliath jumped away, and I took that as a moment to climb out of the hole. Once I was out, I caught sight of Goliath under a tree, a large white beast by his side.

"Myth . . ." I murmured sadly.

Myth growled at me, his sharp teeth bared as he prepared to pounce. I know he's being controlled, I know that, so I won't hurt Myth. Goliath, on the other hand, I will kill!

* * *

(Sebastian P. O. V)

I jumped down from the tree before the arrow could strike me, and threw a few blades at Louis. He easily dodged them and shot another arrow, this one scraping my cheek.

"You're a fast demon. Quite the challenge," Louis said in amusement. "Good. I haven't had one in a long time. I'll make sure you're death is long and painful."

I smirked. "Quite a cocky man you are."

"Shut your mouth, you disgusting demon!" Louis lunged for me, a new weapon in his hand now, another gun. He began firing bullets, and I dodged them as I jumped away from him. However, after a while, Louis smirked.

"Got you now."

I turned around just in time to receive a bullet in my shoulder. How unpleasant. I should have paid attention to my surroundings more, I would have sensed the other hunters if I had.

Before I could do anything more, a sharp pain pierced my whole body, causing me to fall to my knees and squeeze my wounded shoulder.

"How do you like my home-made bullets?" Louis asked as he approached me. "They're laced in olive oil, and contain holy water. Once inside your body, they explode. So, right now, you're body is being poisoned and slowly weakening." Louis pointed the gun he held to me forehead. "Say goodbye, Demon."

I smirked up at the hunter. "Unfortunately, I will not die here, for I have an order I must fulfill."

"Order?"

"Yes. My queen is waiting for me to return," I said before quickly jumping to my feet and kicking Louis' gun out of his hand.

* * *

(Emilie P. O. V)

I screamed out in pain as Myth managed to claw my right arm, cutting it and drawing blood. I gripped my arm tightly with my left hand and fell to my knees, seeing as my left leg was still bleeding from Myth's attack earlier. This isn't good. At this rate, I'll pass out from blood loss.

"That's enough, Myth," Goliath muttered. "She's weak enough to take now."

Myth nodded his head and moved away from me, his tail swishing behind him elegantly. I glared at Goliath as he approached me, that stupid smirk on his lips. He crouched down in front of me and ran a finger along the wound on my leg, I winced at the pain it caused, seeing as his finger slightly entered the wound. Blood was now on Goliath's finger, and I watched in disgust as he licked the blood off his finger and then licked his lips.

"Truly the most delicious thing ever."

"You . . .p-pervert," I stuttered as I tried to stand, but my vision got blurry and I fell back down.

Goliath scooped me up into his arms. "Let's go, Myth. Wouldn't want to keep the brat waiting for long."

"B-brat?" I asked.

Goliath nodded. "Yeah, the person I'm working for. Alois Trancy."

I froze. Goliath is working for Alois Trancy?! So he isn't working on his own?!

"And he's been after you for some time now, Emilie. Throwing fits and breaking things and abusing the servants . . . He's so annoying."

"Well, I'm not going w-with you!" I shouted and struggled to break out of Goliath's grip, which only made me more dizzy.

"You don't have a choice. Plus, it isn't like you can do much right now."

"Watch me!" I snapped and placed a hand on Goliath's chest. "Aurea testa explosione!" I snapped.

Goliath hollered out in pain as the golden shards pierced his chest and he quickly dropped me. I began wobbling away as he cursed at the top of his lungs and groaned in pain. Guess I hadn't hit his heart. Wait, can demons even die if you hit their heart?

"MYTH, GET HER!" Goliath snapped.

Myth pounced at me.

"Clama angustiae!"

Myth whimpered in pain and fell to the ground as the piercing scream filled the area. Goliath merely glared at me through his pain before ripping the shards out of his chest and allowing black blood to fall onto the ground.

"Bitch!" he growled.

I was panting for air, my vision getting too blurry. I wouldn't make it much longer. At moments like this, I would heal myself, but for some reason, I couldn't right now. I think the red moon is behind this. It may make demons stronger, and goddesses weaker. So Jonathan was right.

I stumbled back and extended out my hand for another attack. "Aurea . . . A . . . Aur . . ." Oh no.

I wobbled to one side, then the other. No. Not now. Not yet.

Goliath saw my distress and smirked. He placed a hand over his chest wound and ran over to me, quickly grabbing me as I fell to my knees.

"Pathetic," he chuckled, and those were the last words I heard before I passed out.

* * *

(Sebastian P. O. V)

"How troublesome," I sighed after getting rid of the female hunter who was the one firing at me from the trees. However, in doing so, I had lost sight of Louis. Not good.

All of a sudden, a bullet was fired, mere centimeters from my head. After that, Louis appeared.

"I'm amazed you're still able to stand," he said. "Your blood should be turning to dust right about now thanks to the holy water bullets. You did take two of them."

"As I told you before," I said. "I can not die. My queen is waiting for me to return, and I will not disobey her."

"You damn demon! You brainwashed my daughter and impregnated her! Where is she now?! And where are those wretched children?"

In a second, I was suddenly behind Louis, a dagger pointed at his jugular. "I will not have anyone talk in such a way about the children."

Louis chuckled. "Fool. You fell easily into this trap."

My eyes widened in shock as Louis pulled out a flash bomb. I jumped away as he set it off, the light being all I could see for some time. I also began to feel something wet begin to fall from the sky. It left me feeling drained, and I instantly knew he had not activated any flash bomb, but one filled with holy water.

"You won't win, Demon. I'll save Emily, and free her from your spell. I'll kill those children you made her conceive as well. I'll rescue her."

"You know nothing," I muttered.

Louis began firing more bullets, and I made sure to not get hit by any again. I threw a few daggers at Louis, and managed to stab him in his trigger arm. However, that did not stop him. He merely ignored the pain and kept shooting.

"My, strong willed," I murmured and continued dodging bullets once more. I found a near by fallen tree trunk and threw it at the hunter. In a second, a cloud of smoke filled the air, and Louis was missing for that moment.

A few seconds of peace passed before the bullets began again. I found where they were coming from and quickly landed behind Louis, a dagger in his back. He coughed out in pain.

"H-how . . . Are you still . . . Standing?" he asked through the pain. Louis fell to his knees. "You should be dead . . .by now."

"Perhaps, but I have orders to fill."

He smirked. "How odd. I don't . . .get it . . . Do you want her soul that bad?"

"It is not her soul I desire," I said before slicing Louis' throat.

After killing him, I returned to the mansion. The whole courtyard was in disarray, but Jonathan and the others seemed to have won the battle with the other male hunter.

"Are Caroline and my father dead?" Jonathan asked.

I nodded. "Yes."

"Good. And we took care of Roger. He was a lot tougher than I thought." Jonathan glanced at me. "You should feel honored. You're the only demon who has ever survived my father."

I merely nodded.

"But you're still wounded. Holy water bullets?"

I nodded.

"How are you still standing?"

"What kind of demon would I be if I could not handle such things?" I asked with a smirk. Blood came over to me at that moment. I glanced at him. "Please tell Emilie she may return."

He nodded and flew off.

"You're one strong demon, Sebastian Michaelis," Romeo muttered.

* * *

(Ciel P. O. V)

I woke up and immediately felt the immense pain the moon gave me. I groaned and curled into a tight ball on instinct.

"Bloody . . . H-hell?" I panted and peaked out from the blanket. "Emi—" I cut myself off when I noticed she was not in the room. "Emilie!" I snapped and struggled out of bed. I searched the whole hotel room, but she was nowhere to be found. Where is she? The twins are still here, so her father did not appear, so where is she?

As I struggled to look for Emilie, Blood flew in through the window.

"Blood, have you seen Emilie?!" I demanded.

_Emilie should be with you! _he thought angrily. _Where is she? You were not watching her?!_

"I am not her babysitter! She should have been h-here though." I winced, my whole body feeling as if it were on fire. This pain was becoming too unbearable. When will I be old enough for this pain to disappear?

_This is not good. _Blood murmured and flew out the window to search for her. After a few moments, he returned looking pale and terrified.

"W-what is it?" I asked and hugged myself, my ribs feeling as if they were being ripped open.

_Emilie's blood is outside . . ._

"What?!"

* * *

(Emilie P. O. V)

I felt so weak when I opened my eyes, and my head was swimming. The room was dark, the only light coming from the red moon outside. It took me a minute to realize I was in an unfamiliar place. When I did finally notice, I gasped and sat upright immediately on the bed. I stared down at the nightgown I was now wearing, and the bandages wrapped around my arm. I looked underneath the blanket and saw the bandages covering my leg as well.

As I checked over myself, someone groaned in their sleep. It was then that I noticed Goliath's head and arms resting on the side of the bed. I glared at him and didn't hesitate to kick him off the bed.

"You prick!" I snapped as he fell to the ground and woke up.

Goliath stared up at me sleepily and ran a hand through his dark purple locks. "What the hell was that for?" he asked in a voice thick with sleep.

"Where the hell am I?" I snapped and climbed out of bed, ignoring the throbbing pain in my arm and leg.

Goliath smirked. "The Trancy manor."

It was at that moment, as if he was listening from the other side of the door and waiting for his cue, that Alois Trancy entered the room, looking exactly as he had in my dream. Behind him, standing stiffly, was Claude Faustus.

Alois smiled at me. "I finally have you."

Damn it.

* * *

_**-sniff- TT . TT I'm sorry about this chapter. I don't really like it. I feel the action isn't how I wanted it to be. At least the story is progressing, right? And I have many ideas for what to happen next. ^_^ Yay! Anyways, look forward to the next chapter everyone, and I'm sorry if you did not like this chapter.**_

_**~Alice Michaelis**_


	24. What He Wishes Is

_**I'm back. Important notice at the bottom, please read later. And sorry for the crappiness of this chapter. Anyways, thank you: TohruAndKyoForever, Guest, LondonLovesTea, oyshi, fairuz, NightShadow1397, MrsGooglyBear, Mausu, Belieber4BlackButler, DanaBlood, pandarae214, and Mazgrl98 for reviewing and everyone for reading. On with the tale!**_

_****__**WARNING: Immense cursing up ahead. **_

* * *

Chapter 24: What He Wishes Is . . .

(Emilie P. O. V)

"I finally have you," Alois Trancy said with pure delight before turning his sky blue eyes to Goliath on the floor and glaring at him. "But I asked for her yesterday, so why do I have her a day late?" he demanded as he walked over to Goliath and stomped down on the demon's chest with a lot of force. Goliath shouted out in pain as Alois continued to stomp on him. "Idiot! I. Told. You. To. Bring. Her. To. Me. Yesterday. Or else!" with each word, Alois stomped on Goliath's chest.

"Stop! That's enough!" I shouted. Even though I didn't like Goliath, what Alois was doing to him was going way too far.

Alois looked over at me with a bored expression. "Huh? You're actually defending this demon? After he kidnapped you, wounded you, and made your life a living hell?"

I didn't respond. When Alois put it that way . . . I felt like I shouldn't have said anything about the incident a few moments ago.

"See? You don't like Goliath either!" Alois chuckled as he leaned in towards me. He smiled, but it was cruel and made the malice in his blue eyes shine even more. "You hate him, right? Goliath tells me how you're always saying you'll kill him. You hate his guts, right? Right?!"

I glared at Alois. He was enjoying this far too much. "You're twisted," was my answer.

He glared at me. "You're rude." All of a sudden, he had me by the hair and was pulling me to the ground. I winced in pain as I was thrown to the floor and a boot suddenly slammed onto the side of my body, right over my ribs. I cried out in pain and Alois laughed.

Bastard.

"That's enough!" Goliath shouted. "That isn't what you wanted her for!"

"But she disrespected me! This is her punishment, right, Claude?" Alois asked sharply to his butler.

"The Golden Flower is a fragile and unique thing, Danna-sama. If you kill her, you can never get her back," Claude answered coldly.

Alois huffed. "Fine." the blonde moved away from me and left with the two demons, leaving me all alone to lay on the ground in pain.

* * *

(Sebastian P. O. V)

I should have known something like this would occur. How foolish of me not to think Goliath would try to strike while I was away. I should have known!

"Where would he take her?" Romeo asked.

"If we knew, do you honestly think we would all still be sitting here?!" Jonathan snapped.

The room fell into silence once more as we all thought. The twins were not awake yet, so they were still unaware of their mother's disappearance.

"Who is Goliath working for? If we find that out, we will know where to find Emilie," the young master mumbled.

I kept thinking, and finally, a connection was made. Why had I not noticed it earlier? Yes, that made perfect sense. It all makes sense.

"I believe I know where she is," I said.

* * *

(Emilie P. O. V)

The sun was just coming up, and I was still trying to get out of this damn room I was in. The door was locked, and the windows were being guarded below. Damn it. I felt like I was in Drew's realm again. This was awful. Also . . .

I glanced down at my wrapped arm and leg. They were close to almost healed, but they weren't perfectly healed yet, meaning they could still reopen soon. Why am I healing so slowly? Was it really the moon? Also, my ribs are still aching from Alois' earlier attack on me.

As I paced around my room, looking for some kind of way of getting out: an air vent or something, the door opened and in stepped the sadistic blonde.

"You aren't sleeping?" he asked and pouted. "Aww. I wanted to wake you up."

I merely glared at Alois.

"How are your wounds? Are they healed yet?"

"Why did you kidnap me?" I asked the question that had been bothering me for quite some time now. "Going to take my soul? No. You probably would have done it by now. Then why? Why am I here?"

Alois gave me a hard, cold gaze, and for a moment, I thought he was getting ready to hurt me. However, that cruel gaze soon faded and the blonde was back to his normal self. He smiled and turned away.

"I'll show you," he said. "Follow me."

I followed Alois out the room and down the hall. As I did, I took a look at my surroundings. The carpet underneath my feet was a blood red, and I couldn't help but wonder if actual blood had fallen on this carpet, but was not seen because of its color.

Alois stopped in front of a door located not far from the room I was just in. A huge, pure smile appeared on his face as he entered and ran over to something in the corner of the room. As I continued to follow, I saw Alois had gone over to a porcelain white crib. He scooped up the baby within that was wrapped in a baby blue blanket, and began to coo to the little thing.

"We finally got her," he cooed. "She's here now. We don't have to wait anymore."

"Wait?" I asked.

Alois nodded and motioned for me to come closer. When I did, I snuck a peak at the baby's face and my eyes widened in disbelief. The baby Alois was holding, how could I not recognize him? He was the baby plastered all over the news for the past few months.

"So you kidnapped him," I murmured.

Alois glared and snapped at me: "He's mine to begin with! They took Luca from me!"

"Luca?"

Alois nodded. "Luca! My little brother! He's like you. He reincarnated, and I was able to find him."

"You took him away from a family that loves him!" I pointed out angrily.

"I love him too!" Alois snapped. "Luca was my brother before he was a part of their family, meaning he's mine, not theirs!"

"That isn't how things work! You have to bring this child back to his family!"

Alois put the infant back in the crib before turning to me and quickly slapping me in the face. Things happened so fast, I didn't have any time to react and dodge the slap. Alois didn't stop their either. He grabbed my hair like he had done earlier and threw me to the ground.

"Don't talk to me like you own me, you disgusting pig."

I glared up at Alois and stuck my hand out. "Aurea testa explosione!"

Nothing happened.

My blood froze. Huh? W-why didn't the spell work?

"Aurea testa explosione!" I tried again. Still nothing. "What's going on?! My powers were working last night."

Alois began to laugh. "I'm one step ahead of you."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"I have many creatures working for me," he began to explain. "Ogres, fairies, trolls, vampires, demons, witches, and so on. I had the witches make a little spell, a barrier for this place. As long as you are in the Trancy manor, you can not use your powers. The barrier won't allow it."

No way. You've got to be kidding me! This can't be happening. My powers are gone . . . I'm basically human now.

"I won't let you leave," Alois said with a sick smile on his face. "You'll stay here, just like I want."

"Why do you want me here? You didn't answer that question."

Alois crouched down before me and grabbed my face roughly, squeezing my cheeks. "None of your fucking business," he answered harshly and let me go.

I rose to my feet and scoffed. "Goliath was right about you," I said as I left the room, then added under my breathe: "Little brat."

"So you finally admit I'm right about something."

I glared at Goliath. "Not in the mood."

"And after I came here to give you some nice new clothes too," he said and handed me a bag. "Seeing as you haven't attacked me yet, I'm guessing you know about the barrier."

I said nothing, and my glare remained.

"Yeah. Its pretty handy. Keeps you from attacking, and keeps your demon from coming inside."

"Sebastian can't make it past the barrier?"

Goliath shook his head and showed me a necklace he was wearing with a strange medallion on it. It was a snake looped into the sign of infinity.

"Unless he has this medallion, he can't enter, and you can't leave."

So all I need is that medallion and I can go? Hmm. Good to know. Getting it from Goliath shouldn't be too hard.

"I see," I said simply and went into the room I had been given. I locked the door behind me and rummaged through the bag Goliath had given me. Inside was a simple white, button up shirt; a black and blue plaid mini skirt, black leg warmers, and black shoes.

Not bad, but not my taste either. I had a feeling the reason I was given these clothes was to play out one of Goliath's sick fantasies. So, instead, I began to rummage through the room I was in, looking for the clothes I was wearing last night.

After ten minutes of searching, I finally found the clothing. I smiled and quickly put it on before leaving the room. Waiting outside was, of course, Goliath.

He frowned when he saw what I was wearing. "What? You didn't like the clothes I bought you?"

"I'm not playing school girl for you," I mumbled.

Goliath sighed. "Damn. I was really looking forward to it too."

I looked down each side of the hallway and saw no one else. "Where are all the monsters Alois said he's controlling?"

"Monsters? Is that what you think of us supernatural beings?"

"Only the ones I don't like," I mumbled.

"Harsh, but cute. Anyways, they're in the dungeon. Alois doesn't want to risk any of them breaking free."

"I see." I began walking down the hall, in the opposite direction of the room Alois and I were just in. "So, Goliath, maybe you know why I've been kidnapped and brought here?"

"The blonde brat didn't tell you?" Goliath asked.

I shook my head.

"He's lonely."

"Lonely?"

Goliath nodded. "Yeah, and he's trying to reconstruct his little fantasy world."

"What's in it?"

"What most kids like him want. A family. Mother, father, kids, . . . Pets . . ."

I glanced over at Goliath curiously. The way he said pets sounded a bit weird.

"I'm still not following you," I admitted.

"You're the mother. Claude is father, but I don't know why when Alois likes him more than that. Alois and Luca are the children. Everyone else are pets."

"So you're a pet."

Goliath nodded. "Woof," he said playfully, a smirk appearing on his lips.

I wasn't laughing. I sighed, my thoughts wandering off to my real family. The twins must be awake by now. I hope they aren't freaking out too much that I'm gone. What about Sebastian? He'll stay calm, I know he will, but I wonder if he knows where to find me. There was a lot of blood left behind, I hope he doesn't think I'm close to death.

"You sure do doze off easily," Goliath mumbled.

"Shut up, I'm thinking about my _real _family, not the one I'm being forced to play a role in."

"If you don't want to be here, then don't."

"Huh? I can go then?"

"Yeah, here," Goliath said and handed me a pocket knife. "Just don't make a mess. Cut your wrist in the bathroom."

"You asshole!" I said and punched Goliath. "That isn't what I thought you meant!"

"Bitch! What's your problem punching me?!" he growled and tried to hit me, but I dodged his attack.

"Don't hit a girl!"

"I did yesterday, didn't I?"

"Ass," I growled.

"Bitch," Goliath retorted.

"Dick."

"Whore."

"Douchebag!"

"Slut!"

"Prick!" I snapped.

Without realizing it, Goliath and I were suddenly standing mere centimeters apart as we glared at one another. This guy is so annoying! He needs to hurry up and drop dead already!

"Drop dead!" Goliath and I said in unison, which shocked us a bit. Uh oh, I'm starting to think like this guy. How lame is that?

"Enough, Goliath , leave her alone," a mature male voice said from behind us.

Goliath and I both glanced back, our eyes landing on Claude Faustus. The well behaved demon pushed up his glasses as he stared at us.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Goliath barked at the other demon.

"Watch your tongue," Claude warned as he approached and briefly glanced at the annoying demon before turning his dark golden gaze towards me. "Come with me, Miss Roze."

"Why?" I asked stubbornly.

"Because your presence here is causing the creatures in the dungeon to stir. Danna-sama has asked me to bring you somewhere safer because of this."

Claude was too late. At that moment, a loud crashing noise filled the hallway the three of us were in. I glanced down the hall where the noise had come from, and saw as a goblin came charging at me. I extended my hand out to attack, but then remembered I was powerless.

Damn it all!

Goliath jumped in between the goblin and I just in time and killed him in less than a second. I stared at the large amount of blood that had fallen onto the floor, and then the goblin's body that followed, his head smashed in.

Claude sighed behind me. "You could not take the goblin outside? You have made a mess on the carpet, Goliath."

"Sue me," was Goliath's quick response.

Claude pushed up his glasses. "This way, Miss Roze."

"Mrs. Michaelis," I corrected.

"Whatever," Goliath groaned and began pushing me down the hall. "Just hurry your sexy ass up already."

"You bastard!" I snapped and kicked Goliath.

"Didn't hurt, Babe," he said and began pushing me again.

Damn. I want to leave this place. I can't stand this place. And if Alois continues with his mixed emotions and abuse, I may end up seriously wounded, or worse.

* * *

_**IMPORTANT NOTICE. PLEASE READ:**_

_**Okay, so I know it's basically been two weeks since I last updated, and this chapter isn't the best. To be honest, I'm in a slump right now. I don't know what to write for ANY of my stories. But, I try really hard to continue this one. Which is why I'm going to refer to my fans for help. I'm asking all of you what YOU would like to see in the next chapter. Anything I should put? Honestly, I don't know what to write next, which is why I need a little help with a headstart from you guys. So just tell me what you want, and I'll try my best to write it, and hopefully, I'll update quicker next time with a much better chapter because I know this one is crap. Till next time.**_

_**~Alice Michaelis**_


	25. Break Her Down

_**Thank you: Chelly vs chellDOS, jukebox-sunshine, TohruAndKyoForever, Belieber4BlackButler, Mazgrl98, MrsGooglyBear, StarTime101, fairuz, pandarae214, Kitana Lunara, bookworm10297, and NightShadow1397 for reviewing and everyone for reading. On with the tale!**_

* * *

Chapter 25: Break Her Down

(Emilie P. O. V)"We got lucky," Goliath chuckled.

"What the hell about this is lucky?!" I snapped at him as we sat locked in a broom closet.

Goliath smiled like a kid on Christmas. "If we hadn't hidden in here, you'd be dead by now."

I continued to glare at Goliath as the sound of creatures outside being hurt filled my ears. So Claude was still fighting them I see.

"You know, we won't get out of here for a while," Goliath said slyly and moved closer to me.

"BACK OFF!" I snapped and kicked him right in his manhood. He groaned in pain as he fell to the ground, his hands between his legs as he writhed in pain for a few minutes. I smirked in satisfaction.

"Everything is clear now, Miss Roze," Claude said and opened the door as Goliath continued to roll around in pain.

I nodded and stood up. "Pervert," I grumbled at Goliath.

"Love you too," he said to tick me off.

* * *

(Sebastian P. O. V)

"M-Mama's been kidnapped?" Selena whimpered the moment she saw Emilie was nowhere in sight.

"Do not worry, I will get her back," I assured.

"Promise?" Emmett asked.

I nodded. "I promise."

* * *

(Emilie P. O. V)

"Let me go! Let me go!" I shouted as Goliath held me from behind, his arms underneath mine and holding on tightly. Claude was at my feet, trying to put on shackles that I wouldn't allow, and so I kept kicking.

"Stay still already!" Goliath snapped.

"No! I'm not your little slave! Let me go! Let me go!"

Unfortunately for me, Claude managed to put the shackles on, and Goliath finally let me go.

"This will keep you from running away," Goliath explained. "Not like you had a chance leaving this place without them anyways."

I bent down to my ankles and began struggling to take the shackles off, but it was no use of course. The only way to break out of these was to either sever the chain linking the two cuffs together, or by using the key that Claude had.

While I struggled with the shackles, an annoying blonde poked his head into the room.

"Finally done?" Alois asked as I glared at him. His blue eyes landed on my ankle shackles and he smiled while clapping his hands together once. "Aww! She looks so cute with those! Like a rare trapped animal that only I have!"

"You're sick!" I snapped.

Alois ignored me and turned to Claude. "Did you tell her?"

"Tell me what?" I asked.

Claude pushed up his glasses. "I was about to," he responded calmly.

I glanced between the blonde and his butler, then back at the blonde again. I was obviously going to be ignored again, so I said nothing and waited patiently for what I was going to be told.

Claude reached into his black tailcoat and pulled out some papers. I stared at them dully as he handed them to me.

"The rules," Alois said with a grin.

"Rules?" I asked and took the papers. I began to read through what I was given, and my gaze turned from one of non-interest to one of anger. "What the hell?! No way am I doing all of this!"

"You have to. Otherwise I punish you," Alois said simply. "Claude will make sure you follow everything, so don't think about breaking the rules."

I huffed and read the rest of the rules. This was unbelievable. So Goliath was right about Alois kidnapping me for his little fantasy world.

* * *

_**Rules:**_

_**1. Must wake up before Danna-sama so that you can prepare him and Luca for their day ahead**_

_**2. Must be compassionate and refer to Danna-sama as "sweetie," "honey," and other things of the sort**_

_**3. Must sleep in the same room as Claude Faustus**_

_**4. Must act lovingly towards Claude Faustus**_

_**5. Must be the perfect mother to Danna-sama and Luca**_

_**6. Must NOT, under any circumstances, associate yourself with the Pets**_

_**7. If Danna-sama has a nightmare, you must consult him**_

_**8. If Danna-sama gets hurt, you must consult him**_

_**9. Any cold behavior towards Danna-sama, Luca, or Claude Faustus will result in severe punishment**_

_**10. Trying to escape will result in severe punishment**_

_**11. Hiding will result in severe punishment**_

_**12. Not saying the proper thing and speaking out of term will result in severe punishment**_

_**13. Contacting anyone outside of the estate will result in severe punishment**_

* * *

Those absurd rules were on the first page. The other page was a schedule in which I was suppose to follow.

* * *

_**Schedule**_

_**6:30 am: Wake up and get ready**_

_**7:00 am: Wake up Danna-sama and help him and Luca get ready**_

_**7:30 am: Feed Danna-sama and Luca**_

_**7:50 am: Clean up**_

_**8:10 am: Help Danna-sama with anything he or Luca needs**_

_**10:00 am: Play with Danna-sama and Luca**_

_**12:00 pm: Lunch time; feed Danna-sama and Luca**_

_**12:30 pm: rest in the garden with Danna-sama and Luca as they lets their food settle**_

_**1:30 pm: Help Danna-sama with anything he or Luca needs**_

_**4:00 pm: Tea time with Danna-sama and Luca**_

_**4:45 pm: Read to Danna-sama and Luca**_

_**5:30 pm: Help Danna-sama with his paperwork**_

_**7:00 pm: Dinner; feed Danna-sama and Luca**_

_**7:50 pm: Clean up**_

_**8:20 pm: Wash and put Luca to sleep**_

_**9:00 pm: Set up Danna-sama's clothes for tomorrow and his pajamas**_

_**9:30 pm: Help wash Danna-sama**_

_**10:00 pm: Tuck in Danna-sama**_

* * *

"This is ridiculous!" I snapped. "I'm not doing all of this!"

"You have to!" Alois snapped angrily. "Or you'll be punished, just like the rules say!"

"I don't care! I'm not going to act like Claude's wife and I'm not going to act like you're my kid! I'm not playing a part in this little fantasy of yours!"

Alois glared at me. "Claude, put her in _that _room."

"_That _room?" I asked as Claude suddenly grabbed my arm and began pulling me away. "H-hey! Let me go! Let me go!"

I struggled against his grip. Where was he taking me now? What was _that _room that Alois had spoken of?

"Claude, where the hell are we going?!" I snapped.

"You are quite noisy," was all he said in return.

Damn this spider demon.

Claude pulled me down to a level in the mansion that was even below the dungeon. There was nothing here but a long, windowless, cement corridor with one door at the end. The only light was from the single torch Claude had brought with him after we had passed the dungeon. Anxiety began to grow in my stomach, and I was terrified. I felt like I was in some horror movie and was going to be killed. I really hope that wasn't the case.

"W-what is this place?" I asked Claude.

"Now you show fear?" he asked.

I didn't respond. I watched as the demon went over to the metal door and unlocked the padlock it had with the key that was in his tailcoat pocket. The door opened with a loud creak, and nothing but darkness within greeted me.

"Welcome to solitary confinement," Claude said dully. "You will remain in here until Danna-sama says otherwise."

"No," I said and took a step back as Claude reached for my wrist. "I'm not going in there!" I turned around and tried to run off, but the shackles around my ankles caused me to trip. Claude took that as his opportunity and grabbed the back of my shirt. He yanked me up to my feet and threw me into the dark room. I jumped back to my feet, but tripped once more.

"Now wait here," Claude said and shut the door behind him.

"No! Let me out of here! LET ME OUT!" I screamed into the utter darkness I had been left in. There were no windows, no light. The floor was cold, and from my touch, I assumed everything was made out of cement.

I sat in the middle of the darkness, the silence deafening. It didn't take long until I began to shake in fear and feel like a helpless child.

"Sebastian, help me," I begged.

* * *

(Goliath P. O. V)

"Don't you think you were a bit harsh on her?" I asked the blonde brat as he fumed, still angry at Emilie's words. "I mean, she obviously isn't going to give in at first. Couldn't you cut her some slack?"

"Shut up you pig!" he snapped and glared at me. "The only way to make her obedient is to punish her! Make her will break and turn her into a puppet! That's the only way!"

I nodded. No point in arguing with this kid. He wasn't going to change his mind. "So how long are you planning to leave her in there?" I asked.

"I haven't actually decided yet. Maybe a day or two. Maybe a week."

"A week? She'll die by then!"

"I'll give her water and bread when she's ready to die. That'll break her even more."

This kid was seriously sadistic. Then again, the thought of Emilie on her knees, begging to be released did seem pretty interesting. I wouldn't mind seeing her that way. It must be amusing.

"Can I feed her when the time comes then?" I asked the blonde sadist.

He glared at me once more. "You stay away from her! You are nothing but a Pet! You are to stay away from her! Claude will feed her, he is Papa and she is Mama."

I sucked my teeth. "I don't get you. You want Claude to play your father, and yet you seem to have feelings for him."

"Shut up! I am through talking to you!"

"Fine, whatever, I'm out of here," I said and left the room. As I did, I passed by the demon just mentioned. "He's all yours," I said to him and went on my way.

* * *

(Emilie P. O. V)

_**~Three Days Later~**_

How much time has passed since I've been put in here? I spent most of my time either sleeping or thinking, so I'm not really sure. There's no light, so I can't even tell what time of day it is. Is it morning? Is it noon? Is it night? I'm not sure. All I am really sure of is the fact that my stomach hurts from hunger. How long have I gone without eating? It feels like years, but obviously, that can't be right. This hunger is making me feel weak. I can barely sit up anymore, so I've just been laying on the cold floor. I'm super thirsty too. This feeling is unbearable.

So he really is going to leave me here to die? What if he's forgotten all about me?

I sighed and struggled to sit up. "I can't . . .die here." I limped over to the door and struggled to open it once more, but I was too weak to even bang on it loud enough to make a sound. I fell to my knees and just sat there, my head swimming. Even though I could see nothing in this darkness, I felt like everything was spinning. I fell to the ground and lay there again.

I can't die here. I can't.

At that moment, I heard the sound of a key being put into a lock, and I stared at the door curiously. As it opened, I winced at the light of the torch, even though it would seem dull on a regular occasion.

"How pitiful. Only three days and she is already close to death," came Claude's voice.

"She's so weak," I heard Goliath chuckle.

"Hush. The only reason I am letting you down here was so you could carry some things for me."

"Right, right."

I struggled to look up at them, but things were blurs at the moment. I blinked continuously, waiting for my eyes to adjust.

Claude handed the torch to Goliath and took something from his hands before crouching down in front of me. I saw the silver tray he laid on the ground, full of nothing but a glass of water and two pieces of bread. Is that all they were giving me? Then again, coming from the sadistic brat, this is like a feast.

I struggled to get up, but quickly fell once more. I cursed at myself in my mind for appearing so weak in front of these two.

"Looks like she needs help being fed," Goliath said coyly. I wish I could have yelled at him, but I couldn't bring myself to speak at the moment.

Claude nodded and sat me up. He first grabbed the cup of water and brought it to my lips. I relished in the cold and refreshing feeling the water gave to my throat, and I wanted to drink the whole glass right away, but Claude took it away before I was done. Next, he grabbed one of the small loafs of bread and broke off a piece of it. He placed it into my mouth and I struggled just to chew. Luckily, I managed to chew the bread enough before swallowing. Eating the rest of the bread went in that pattern, and once I was done, I was given the rest of the water, but now, I had my strength back so I took the glass and drank the rest without assistance.

"Better?" Claude asked as he stood up, the tray in his hands.

I glared at him. "When can I get out of here?!"

"In another three days," Claude answered.

"T-three days?! No! I won't spend anymore time in here! Let me out! I can't be here any longer!"

Goliath smirked and glanced out into the hall. "Did you hear that?"

"Huh?" I asked as laughter filled the area. My eyes widened as Alois stepped into the room and smirked down at me.

"So, you want out?" Alois asked me.

I glared at him.

"I'll let you out, but only if you follow my orders."

"Like hell!" I snapped.

Alois shrugged and turned away. "Then I guess you're staying in here."

"No! Get me out of here!" I shouted angrily. "I can't be here any longer! I want out!"

"Then follow my orders."

I remained silent and glared at the ground. Damn it. Was that my only choice? It was, wasn't it? No, I don't want to follow those ridiculous rules and that ridiculous schedule. I'm not going to act like this brat's mother, or act like I love Claude. I hate this. But if I don't go along with it, I'll be locked up in this place for three more days, and I don't think my mental state can take any more. What do I do?

"Well?" Alois asked impatiently.

What do I do?

* * *

_**Poor Emilie is in quite a jam. What do you all think she should do? Should she give in and look weak, or go insane in the darkness? ^_^ I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Till next time.**_

_**~Alice Michaelis**_


End file.
